Reencontrándome con el Amor, pero en el Pasado
by Merodeadora Black 28
Summary: Una castaña iba distraída leyendo un libro, hasta que chocó con alguien y se le cayó el libro. —Lo siento —se disculpó Hermione, sin mirar a la persona con quien había chocado—, iba distraída. —No importa —respondió una voz calmada y pasiva, Hermione levantó la vista al instante al reconocer esa voz. Ambos se miraron por un largo rato sin moverse.
1. Al pasado

**Al pasado**

Hermione tenía en su poder un antiguo libro que había adquirido de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Abrazo al libro contra su pecho y sonrió.

—Por fin volveré estar junto a ti —susurró.

La castaña abrió el libro en la página indicada. _Hechizo para viajar en el tiempo_. Sí, Hermione deseaba viajar en el tiempo, sabía que esa decisión que había tomado podría traer cosas malas, quizás hacer ese viaje empeoraría las cosas, pero ella estaba segura —o por lo menos tenía la mente positiva— de que podía ayudar a salvar muchas vidas si hacia ese viaje. En la guerra se había perdido muchas vidas inocentes —entre ellas de alguien muy especial para ella—, y Hermione quería evitarlo. Ya lo tenía todo preparado. Esa misma noche viajaría al pasado.

La chica volvió a leer las instrucciones.

 _Antes de hacer el hechizo usted (o ustedes) tiene que estar muy segura de querer viajar en el tiempo, porque una vez que se cruce la línea, no podrá volver a su época hasta que esa persona o personas del otro tiempo le crea todo lo que le cuente, para sí poder cambiar su futuro; y solo así podrá volver a leer el libro, solo así podrá volver a su época, de lo contrario dejara de existir en todas las épocas, usted simplemente desaparecerá._

 _Para viajar en el tiempo primero debe buscar un lugar tranquilo, silencioso y donde esté en completa soledad. Luego relaje su cuerpo y su mente, trate de entrar en un trance profundo donde para lograr una comunión entre su espíritu y las fuerzas del mundo._

 _Una vez que se haya conseguido esto, visualiza el instante preciso o el sitio a donde se quiera dirigir. Seguidamente visualiza un velo transparente entre su persona y la época en la cual quiere viajar._

 _Luego camina hacia el velo, cuando logres desgarrarlo repita en voz alta el hechizo: "Las cadenas del tiempo y espacio se rompen para cambiar el rumbo de nuestras vidas. Yo abro las puertas de mi destino, para viajar hacía donde está la otra mitad de mi alma y mi corazón"._

 _Y de eso modo pasará al otro lado del tiempo._

—Correré el riesgo —musitó la castaña.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Hermione enfoco su vista en la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —preguntó seriamente.

—Se lo que tramas —fue la única respuesta del rubio, luego de pasar y cerrar la puerta.

Draco Malfoy era premio anual igual que Hermione, por eso compartían torre. Sus habitaciones estaban frente a frente, y desde hace días el rubio había visto a la castaña muy sospechosa, y como la serpiente que es, la había seguido sin que ella se dé cuenta de su presencia en ningún momento.

—Fuera de mi habitación, Malfoy —dijo calmadamente Hermione.

El rubio la miró y sonrió.

—No me iré hasta que aceptes hacer ese viaje conmigo.

Hermione se alarmó.

—¿Viaje? ¿De qué viaje me hablas? —se fingió confusa.

Malfoy volvió a sonreír.

—Ya te dije, se lo que tramas, y no me dejaras fuera de esto —advirtió.

—No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, así que te pido por favor que te marches —dijo la castaña dejando el libro en el buro, y parándose de su cama.

Draco dio unos pasos más, hasta colocarse frente a ella.

—No te hagas la desentendida, sabes perfectamente de que te estoy hablando —la chica negó con la cabeza—, sé que piensas hacer un viaje en el tiempo, y lo sé porque te he estado siguiendo a todos lados y tú ni cuenta te has dado, pero gracias a ello, descubrí tus planes, planes en los cuales no incluyes a tus amiguitos —a medida que el rubio hablaba, Hermione iba empalideciendo—. Pobre de San Potter y Weasley, ellos ni se imaginan lo que piensas hacer.

Hermione se reprendía mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpida.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? —preguntó cortando las palabras del rubio con brusquedad.

Draco sonrió.

—¿Yo? ¿Querer algo? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Hermione lo miró con severidad, cosa que causo una nueva risa en el rubio.

—No has entrado a mi habitación, sin mi consentimiento, solo para decirme todas esas sartas de estupideces y no querer nada.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo el rubio, y Hermione rodó los ojos—, quiero algo.

—Pues, dímelo de una vez, que no tengo todo tu tiempo. Solo espero que no sea lo que me dijiste antes, porque la respuesta es un no rotundo —aclaró.

Ahora Draco si se puso serio.

—Pues, eso es justo lo que quiero.

—NO —dijo Hermione, sin opción a objeción.

—Si no me dejas hacer ese viaje contigo, entonces les contare todo a tus amiguitos —la chantajeó.

Hermione frunció el ceño enojada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a chantajearme? —gritó. Y un llanto se oyó en la habitación—. Todo esto es por tu culpa —acusó al rubio.

Draco puso cara de confusión.

—¿Por mi culpa? —se señaló—, pero si tú fuiste la que grito.

—Si, por tu culpa, porque si no hubieras entrado a mí habitación, yo no hubiera gritado —caminó unos cuantos pasos a la derecha y se inclinó sobre una cuna, para cargar y tratar de calmar al pequeño bebé que anteriormente dormía plácidamente—. Y con lo que me costó hacerlo dormir.

Draco miraba fijamente a la castaña con el bebé entre sus brazos, caminando de un lado a otro cantándole una melodía que nunca antes había escuchado. El rubio también pudo notar que la expresión de ira la chica había cambiado a una maternal.

Él nunca pensó ver de ese modo a la sabelotodo de Hermione, él siempre pensó que la chica viviría entre libros, y que nunca iba a vivir para otra cosa que no fuera su futuro trabajo.

—Aun sigues aquí —dijo la chica pasivamente al rubio, sin levantar la mirada de su bebé.

—Por supuesto, ya te lo había dicho, no me voy a ir hasta que aceptes hacer ese viaje conmigo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó la chica, aun meciendo al pequeño.

—¿Por qué? —repitió el rubio—, porque al igual que tú, yo también quiero cambiar el destino. Tú quieres evitar la muerte de tu esposo, y yo… yo quiero evitar el destino de mi padre, porque yo sé que el al final quiso ser diferente, quiso cambiar.

Hermione levantó la mirada, y la centro el Draco. Esa era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar sin sarcasmo y arrogancia. Ese era el deseo de Draco Malfoy, poder evitar que su padre vuelva a caer en las manos de Voldemort. Entonces porque no ayudarlo.

—¿Y crees que puedas hacer cambiar de parecer a tu padre en el tiempo al que yo pienso ir? —le preguntó.

—No lo sé, pero por lo menos lo intentaré —dijo el rubio.

Hermione asintió.

—Esta bien, Malfoy, tú también tienes derecho a cambiar tu futuro y el de tus padres —aceptó Hermione—, pero déjame aclararte que yo viajare al año 1977 y creo que tus padres ya se graduaron en esa época.

Draco pareció pensarlo unos minutos.

—No importa —dijo al final—, podría presentarme con mi padre en las vacaciones de Navidad y explicarle todo.

—De acuerdo —contestó Hermione, que volvía a su tarea de dormir al niño.

—¿Cuándo viajaremos? —preguntó Draco.

—Está misma noche.

—¿Está noche? —preguntó el rubio.

—Tienes algún problema con eso —dijo Hermione.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No —contestó.

Hermione siguió cantándole al bebé para que volviera a dormir.

—Puedo hacerte una pregunta —dijo de pronto Draco, y Hermione asintió—. ¿Por qué no quieres decirles a tus amigos acerca del viaje?

—Pues porque… creo que ellos ya pasaron por mucho…

—Y tú también —la interrumpió.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero simplemente no quiero que ellos vengan conmigo porque tal vez todo esto no salgo como yo quiero.

—Así que es solo por eso, o hay otro motivo en especial —dijo el rubio.

Hermione lo miró por uno segundos y luego volvió su vista al pequeño.

—¿Qué otro motivo podría tener?

—No lo sé, eso todavía no lo he averiguado.

Hermione sonrió levemente, pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno, te dejo, nos vemos en la noche —dijo Draco, caminado hacia la puerta.

—Después de la cena, en el Bosque Prohibido —le dijo Hermione antes de que el rubio saliera.

Este asintió y salió de la habitación de la chica.

 **-.-.-.-**

—No te vi por ningún lado en toda la tarde —le dijo Ginny a Hermione, caminando hacia el Gran Comedor.

—Ah, es que me quede en mi habitación con mi pequeño —respondió la castaña.

—Es cierto, el pequeño Remus, es tan encantador —dijo Luna apareciendo detrás de ellas, sobresaltando a la castaña y la pelirroja—, lo siento —se disculpó la rubia.

—Casi me matas de un susto, Luna —dijo Ginny con una mano en el corazón, mientas Hermione asentía.

—¿Dónde están Harry y Ron? —preguntó Hermione.

—Harry fue a la biblioteca a devolver un libro y Ron me imagino que ya debe estar devorando la comida —respondió Ginny.

Las tres rieron.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y efectivamente Ron ya estaba devorando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Luna se despidió de ellas y se fue a sentar a su mesa.

—Respira, hermanito, no te vayas a atragantar —le dijo Ginny.

Ron levanto la vista y miró a su hermana y amiga, dijo unas palabras inentendibles y siguió comiendo.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza y se sentaron.

Harry llego minutos después sonriendo.

—¿Y tú por qué tan contento? —preguntó Ginny.

—Es Hagrid —respondió el pelinegro—, dice que mañana nos quiere enseñar unos nuevos animales para su clase.

Ron hizo un gesto de pesar.

—¿Qué clase de animales? —preguntó Hermione.

—Dice que será sorpresa, pero conociendo a Hagrid apuesto a que son enormes y peligroso, pero que él considera adorable —contestó Harry.

Los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo.

La cena transcurría normalmente, pero Hermione y Draco no dejaban de mirarse cada cierto tiempo, como coordinándose silenciosamente.

—¿Y mi ahijado? —preguntó Harry a Hermione, pero esta no lo escucho—. ¿Hermione?, Hermione —dijo poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de la chica.

—¿Qué? —dijo la castaña.

—Te pregunte por mi ahijado, pero tú parecías en otro planeta, ¿qué te sucede, Hermione?

—Eh… nada, solo pensaba…

—En los EXTASIS —completó Ron.

Hermione asintió, aunque en realidad pensaba en su viaje.

—Ay, Hermione, tú siempre pensando en estudiar —dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza.

Hermione no dijo nada ante el comentario del pelirrojo, pero respondió a la pregunta anterior de Harry.

—Me preguntaste por tu ahijado, Harry, pues lo deje dormido, con muchos hechizos protectores, y si se despierte una melodía sonara para que vuelva a dormir.

Y así entre pláticas la cena termino. Hermione fue la primera en retirarse del Gran Comedor con la excusa de que iba a ver a su pequeño, sus amigos no tuvieron tiempo ni de contestar porque la chica ya se había ido.

—¿No les parece un poco raro su comportamiento? —preguntó Ginny a los chicos.

Harry asintió.

—Yo no le veo nada raro —contestó Ron.

—Yo también la he notado con una actitud extraña estos últimos días —dijo Harry—, tal vez sea porque extraña demasiado a Remus, y quisiera que estuviera aquí con ella.

 **-.-.-.-**

Hermione ya en su habitación, metido todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje en su bolsa de cuentas, ropa para ella y para el bebé, libros, y algunas pociones.

Cogió a su bebé en brazos y lo metió en un porta-bebés. Se colocó el porta-bebés y luego se puso su túnica encima cubriendo a su pequeño para que no le diera frío, después metió su bolsa de cuentas en un bolsillo de su túnica. Y cuando ya lo tenía todo listo, con mucho cuidado salió de su habitación. Y bajando las escaleras a la sala común que compartía con Draco, se chocó precisamente con el rubio.

—Lo siento —dijo la chica.

—No importa —dijo el rubio.

—¿Y tus cosas? —preguntó Hermione.

—Están guardadas en mi baúl, el cual achique y ahora está en mi bolsillo —dijo señalando al bolsillo de su túnica.

—Bien, pues entonces, vamos —dijo Hermione. Y ambos caminaron hacia el bosque prohibido en silencio y con mucho sigilo por si acaso se encontraran con alguien.

Cuando llegaron al bosque prohibido ambos pararon.

—Tenemos que concentrarnos —dijo Hermione—. Relajar nuestra mente y cuerpo.

Hermione estiro sus manos hacia adelante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco.

—Tenemos que tomarnos de las manos para poder viajar juntos —respondió la castaña. Draco nunca la había siquiera rozado, pero estiro sus manos y tomo las de la chica.

—Cuando te sientas listo, solo aprietas ligeramente mis manos y yo diré el hechizo —dijo Hermione y el rubio asintió—. Bien, aquí vamos.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron, relajaron su mente y su cuerpo hasta que visualizaron un velo transparente frente a ellos. El rubio apretó las manos de la chica y ella procedió a decir el hechizo.

— _"_ _Las cadenas del tiempo y espacio se rompen para cambiar el rumbo de nuestras vidas. Yo abro las puertas de mi destino, para viajar hacía donde está la otra mitad de mi alma y mi corazón"._

Apenas Hermione termino de recitar el hechizo, ambos pudieron sentir un mareo y luego que eran transportados a otro lugar y tiempo.

Cuando por fin abrieron los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que no era de noche, como antes de viajar al pasado, sino que era de tarde.


	2. Nuevos estudiantes

**Nuevos estudiantes**

Cuando Hermione y Draco abrieron los ojos, primero se sintieron confundidos y desorientados, pero luego recordaron el hechizo y se percataron de que era de tarde y no de noche como había estado antes de hacer el hechizo.

Ellos aún estaban tomados de las manos y cuando se dieron cuenta de ese detalle se soltaron como si quemaran.

Draco fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos, Lupin?

Hermione no contestó en ese instante, porque estaba revisando que su bebé estuviera bien.

La chica suspiro con alivio al ver a su pequeño aun dormido, al parecer ni había sentido nada.

—Primero iremos a ver al profesor Dumbledore —respondió por fin Hermione, y Draco sintió culpa al escuchar el nombre del profesor, porque él estuvo a punto de matarlo—, y le explicaremos todo para que nos ayude.

El rubio asintió.

Ambos chicos hicieron su recorrido —con mucho sigilo— hasta la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina del director.

—Dime Lupin —dijo el rubio con burla—, ¿sabes la contraseña?

—No —admitió Hermione—, pero podría probar con algunas…

—Eso nos llevara mucho tiempo y alguien podría descubrirnos.

—¿Se te ocurre otra cosa? —preguntó Hermione.

El rubio no contestó.

—Ranas de chocolate —intentó la castaña, pero la gárgola no se movió ni un ápice—. Cucurucho de cucarachas —nuevamente nada sucedió, y el rubio rodo los ojos con exasperación.

Iba a soltar uno de sus clásicos comentarios —nada agradables— pero de pronto escucharon unos pasos acercándose.

— _Deberías pedirle ayuda a Snape, él es muy bueno en pociones_ —decía una voz masculina.

— _No lo creo, Snape se ve tan serio y… raro_ —contestaba una voz de mujer.

—Apúrate —la apresuró Malfoy—, nos descubrirán.

—Eh… —pensaba Hermione—, grageas de todos los sabores —error la gárgola no se movió, pero los pasos y las voces se escuchaban muy cerca—, sorbete de limón —esta vez la gárgola se movió, dando pase para que el rubio y la castaña pudieran subir las escaleras.

Hermione sonrió.

—Vamos —la apuró nuevamente Draco, permitiendo que Hermione pase primero y después él.

Los dos subieron las escaleras, y Hermione dio tres toquidos a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo una voz detrás de la puerta. A Hermione le brillaron los ojos al reconocer la voz de su ex director, mientras que Draco se tensó.

Ambos jóvenes pasaron a la oficina, y vieron que Dumbledore tenía la vista fija en unos pergaminos.

—Buena tardes, profesor Dumbledore —saludó Hermione, y el viejo director levanto la vista al no reconocer la voz de la chica.

—Sí, señorita…

—Lupin, Hermione Lupin —el director centro su mirada azulada con sorpresa en Hermione—, y él es Draco Malfoy —dijo señalando al rubio, para este entonces Dumbledore estaba más sorprendido.

—Ah, sí que, Lupin y Malfoy —dijo lentamente Dumbledore sin quitar la vista de los dos chicos—. Imagino que son familiares de Remus Lupin y de Lucius Malfoy —afirmó.

Dumbledore estaba seguro que Draco Malfoy era algún familiar de Lucius Malfoy, puesto que se parecían mucho, pero lo que le causaba extrañeza era la chica, porque no se parecía en nada a Remus Lupin, solo en que los dos eran castaños, pero ni siquiera era el mismo tono de castaños.

—Sí —dijo Draco hablando por primera vez.

Dumbledore asintió y los invito a sentarse frente a él. Así lo hicieron.

—Pero lo que me parece extraño es que ya no sabía que el joven Lupin y el señor Malfoy tuvieran… hermanos —tanteó el director; y Hermione iba a aclararle las cosas, pero Dumbledore siguió hablando—, a menos que… ustedes dos vengan… de otra época —terminó diciendo el director con ojos brillantes.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente, no había duda de que el profesor Dumbledore era un gran mago. Mientras tanto Draco se encontraba mirando al director con su clásica mascara de indiferencia.

—Así es, señor —dijo Hermione—. Venimos del año 1998.

—Han viajada 21 años al pasado —dijo Dumbledore, Hermione asintió, puesto que Draco no hablaba ni hacia ningún gesto—, ¿por qué? ¿Fue casualidad o lo hicieron con predeterminación?

—Lo planeamos todo —respondió Draco—. Porque queremos cambiar algunas cosas de nuestro futuro que no nos gusta.

—No pueden jugar con el tiempo solo porque no les guste su futuro, señor Malfoy —dijo Dumbledore con seriedad.

—Pero evitaríamos muchas muertes —contradijo Hermione—. ¿Acaso eso no lo hace una buena acción?

—Si es una buena acción, pero no deben jugar con el tiempo, porque qué pasaría si no pudieran regresar a su época.

—Pero ya lo hicimos, profesor Dumbledore, y no podremos regresar hasta cumplir con nuestro propósito —dijo Draco con cierta arrogancia y altivez.

Dumbledore miró al rubio con interés.

Sí, no hay duda de que este joven es hijo de Lucius Malfoy, se decía el director.

—Está bien jóvenes —dijo Dumbledore asintiendo—. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos en su misión, les ayudare a cambiar su futuro.

Hermione sonrió, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber que cuando regresara a su época todo estaría bien.

—Por usted no hay problema joven Malfoy —dijo Dumbledore al rubio—, su padre se graduó hace seis años, solo tendríamos que cambiar algunos aspectos en su físico —Draco frunció el ceño, esa idea no le agradaba mucho—. El problema está en usted señorita Lupin, su padre, Remus Lupin está cursando su último curso.

Dumbledore internamente se sentía feliz de que Remus a pesar de su condición haya formado una familia.

De pronto los pensamientos del director fueron interrumpidos por la risa de Draco.

—¿Le sucede algo, joven Malfoy? —le preguntó.

Draco negó con la cabeza, aun riendo. Hermione miró con furia al rubio. Y al ver la confusión en los ojos del director procedió a explicar el porqué de la risa de Draco.

—Lo que sucede, profesor, es que yo no soy hija de… Remus.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

—Yo soy la esposa de Remus, por eso mi apellido ahora es Lupin, de soltera era Granger.

—Comprendo —dijo Dumbledore asintiendo y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Bien, entonces debería volver a usar su apellido de soltera así no llamara la atención.

—De acuerdo, pero no creo que nadie me relacione con algún mago o bruja, puesto que yo soy hija de muggles —dijo Hermione.

Dumbledore miró a Draco.

—Creo que deberíamos cambiar su apellido —le dijo—, tal vez podría usar el apellido de su madre.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, el apellido Black, es muy conocido en esta época, dando por hecho de que Sirius y Regulus Black aún están estudiando, ¿cierto?

—Tiene razón, había olvidado que su padre está comprometido con Narcissa Black —el rubio rodó los ojos—, entonces creo que su nuevo apellido será… Maslow, ¿le parece, o desea otro?

—Maslow está bien —respondió el chico.

—Ahora, deberían empezar por contarme el futuro, para poder ayudarlos.

Hermione asintió.

—La guerra terminó, Voldemort —Draco no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento al escuchar ese nombre—, fue destruido.

Dumbledore miró sorprendidos a los chicos.

—¿Quién lo destruyó? —preguntó muy interesado.

— _San_ Potter —respondió Draco.

—¿Potter?

—Harry Potter, el hijo de James y Lily Potter —aclaró Hermione.

Dumbledore sonrió al enterarse que James y Lily tendrían un hijo y que sobre todo había sido su hijo el que los había salvado de Voldemort.

Luego de eso Hermione y Draco procedieron a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que el Dumbledore del futuro había dejado a Harry con sus tíos maternos.

—Increíble, todo lo que me cuentan es increíble.

Hermione asintió.

—Así que —Dumbledore hizo una pausa—, los primeros en morir fueron los Prewett, James Potter y Lily Evans —Hermione y Draco asintieron—, luego Frank Longbottom y Alice Wilson fueron torturaron hasta la locura por Bellatrix Black.

—Pero James y Lily Potter murieron porque Peter Pettigrew, su supuesto amigo, los traicionó y Sirius tuvo que pagar las consecuencias, pasó 12 años de su vida en Azkaban siendo inocente.

Cada vez que Hermione y Draco contaban todo lo que habían vivido, Dumbledore se sorprendía más. Y así el par de viajeros terminaron de contarle todo a Dumbledore, referido a la guerra que habían vivido hace unos meses.

Dumbledore asintió con seriedad.

—Y el propósito de ustedes es por su parte joven Malfoy, hacer cambiar de ideología a sus padres —Draco asintió, puesto que ese era su principal propósito—, y el de usted señora Lupin, salvar la vida de su esposo…

—También a los padres de Harry —interrumpió Hermione—, a Fred, a Colin, a Sirius, al profesor Snape, y muchos más.

Dumbledore iba a hablar, pero un pequeño llantito como de bebé lo interrumpió. El director miró a los chicos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hermione—. Es mi hijo —abrió su túnica y ahí, en un portabebés estaba un pequeño niño de solo un par de meses de nacido, sollozando en el pecho de su madre.

Dumbledore sonrió, el hijo de uno de sus alumnos que más había sufrido, a causa de su condición, al fin se había olvidado de esas absurdas preocupaciones que tenía respecto a no tener hijos, por temor a que sean como él.

—No se preocupe, señora Lupin, no me molesta, solo que…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione, nuevamente interrumpiendo al director.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Solo que tendrás que decir a todos que tu hijo es tu hermano, ya que no puedes decir, así como así que es tu hijo porque entonces no serias admitida en Hogwarts —dijo Draco de manera obvia.

Hermione comprendió todo, Draco tenía razón, no podía decir a nadie que su pequeño era hijo de ella, por lo cual lo tendría que hacer pasar por su hermano. Ella había estado más pendiente respecto a todo eso de hacer el viaje al futuro sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, y luego la intromisión del rubio la había hecho olvidar de lo más importante. El asunto de su hijo.

—El joven Malfoy tiene razón, señora Lupin —concedió Dumbledore y Draco sonrió arrogantemente—, tendremos que decir que su hijo es su hermano, y que el motivo de que usted lo esté cuidando es que sus padres murieron a causa de un ataque de los mortífagos.

A Hermione se le aguaron los ojos, porque eso que había dicho Dumbledore era cierto, no basto con que ella les borra la memoria para salvarlos al final los mortífagos dieron con ellos y lo asesinaron.

—Creo que en esa parte no tendré que mentir —dijo Hermione con voz queda.

—Lo lamento mucho, señora Lupin —dijo Dumbledore al ver el cambio de ánimo de la castaña.

—Bien, y ahora que sigue —dijo Draco cambiando de tema al instante, no le apetecía hablar de ataques de mortífagos, ya la había pasado bastante mal al tener que relatarle al director cuando él estuvo a punto de matarlo, y eso que Dumbledore no le había puesto mala cara ni mucho menos lo había juzgado por eso.

—Hace casi un mes que las clases comenzaron —dijo Dumbledore—, así que diremos que sus padres fueron asesinados por los ataques de los mortífagos y que usted señora Lupin, estudiaba en el _Instituto de Brujas de Salem_ , y usted joven Malfoy podríamos decir que…

—Yo estudiaba en casa, pero que luego del ataque me fui a vivir por un tiempo al Caldero Chorreante y ahí Lupin y yo nos conocimos, y esto lo digo porque se les hará extraño a todo que ella —señaló a Hermione—, y yo tengamos algo de confianza.

—Me parece perfecto, joven Malfoy, ¿usted qué opina, señora Lupin? ¿Está de acuerdo? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Hermione, meciendo a su hijo para calmarlo.

—Bien —dijo Dumbledore mirando a los chicos que tenía al frente—. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es cambiar su aspecto joven Malfoy.

Draco asintió no de muy buena gana. Mientras Dumbledore se paró y saco su varita de su túnica, apuntó al rubio murmurando un hechizo. Minutos después Draco Malfoy había quedado atrás, para dar paso a Draco Maslow, un chico de ojos azules, cabellos de un rubio oscuro, y la piel con mucho más color que antes.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa, y Dumbledore tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego de unos segundos Hermione también sonrió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el ex rubio platinado a la defensiva.

—Nada, es solo que así… te vez mejor —admitió la chica—, por lo menos ya no estás tan pálido.

Hermione rió quedamente. Y Draco frunció el ceño.

—Pues a ti te haría falta que también te cambiaran de aspecto —dijo el rubio.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Hermione—, pero yo soy hija de muggles, nadie me relacionaría con nadie.

—Pues que lastima, te hubieran hecho un favor si te cambiaran el pelo de escoba que tienes —dijo Draco mordazmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Hermione, levantándose de su asiento y mirando al rubio con ira.

—Jóvenes por favor ahora no es momento para discutir —dijo Dumbledore.

—Ya vez, Lupin, no es momento para discutir —dijo Draco con inocencia fingida.

Hermione miró a Draco con enojo y él hacía lo mismo.

Dumbledore carraspeó, tratando de calmar los ánimos de los chicos.

—Bien —dijo el director mirando por unos segundos a cada uno—, ya es tarde, casi la hora de la cena —hizo una pausa—, lo mejor será que vaya al Gran Comedor, ustedes entraran cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abran. Buena suerte —les dijo, ellos asintieron, y él con otro asentimiento de cabeza salió de su oficina, no sin antes tomar el viejo sombrero seleccionador.

 **• • •**

Minutos después, Hermione —aún con su pequeño bebé bajo su túnica— y Draco —ahora con ojos azules, rubio oscuro y con mucho más color en su piel— se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

Hermione se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo, mientras que Draco estaba con su típica pose indiferente, guardando todo lo que sentía bajo esa mascara de frialdad.

Por otro lado, dentro del Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos sentados en sus respectivas mesas, miraban con sorpresa el raído sombrero seleccionador que estaba en las manos de la profesora McGonagall —esta estaba parada al costado de la mesa de profesores— con expresión de seriedad.

—¿Por qué la profesora McGonagall tiene el sombrero seleccionador? —preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw a su compañero.

—No lo sé —respondió este—, las clases han empezado hace un mes, no creo que vengan nuevos alumnos —agregó.

En la mesa de los leones también se preguntaban lo mismo.

—¿Vendrán nuevos alumnos? —preguntaba una chica rubia a una pelirroja, pero esta no tuvo tiempo de responder porque el director que había caminado hacia el centro, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

—Buenas noches, queridos alumnos —empezó Dumbledore, todos le prestaron atención—, se preguntarán porque está el sombrero seleccionador otra vez en el Gran Comedor, si las clases ya comenzaron hace un mes —muchos asintieron—, pues la respuesta es sencilla, dos alumnos nuevos se integrarán a Hogwarts —las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par, y en ese instante una castaña y un rubio entraron, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

—Que guapo —susurraban las chicas al ver a Draco.

—La señorita Granger y el señor Maslow —dijo Dumbledore y ambos chicos se acercaron a la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione caminaba sintiéndose intimidada por las miradas sobre ella, mientras que Draco con sus pasos elegantes no miraba a nadie, su mirada estaba al frente.

—Él quedara en Slytherin —comentó una chica, arrastrando las palabras al hablar.

El chico de cabellos negros que estaba a su costado solo miró de reojo al rubio, pero no comento nada.

La primera en sentarse en el banquito fue Hermione.

—Vaya, que tenemos aquí —dijo una vocecita en el oído de la castaña, pero solo ella podía escucharla—, una chica que viene del futuro, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a personas del futuro, y me siento orgulloso.

—Por favor, se rápido —pidió Hermione.

—Mmm…, de acuerdo, Hermione Lupin, veamos es complicado. Adonde te pondré. Veo inteligencia, mucha sabiduría, podrías encajar perfectamente en Ravenclaw —Hermione sonrió, en el futuro también le había dicho lo mismo—, pero también veo que no le temes al trabajo duro y que eres leal a los tuyos, esas cualidades te harían una excelente Hufflepuff. Pero la valentía y honorabilidad prevalece en ti y como en el futuro ya se en que casa pertenecerás. ¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó esto último el sombrero.

Hermione sonrió y quitándose el sombrero, se lo entregó a la profesora de Transformaciones. La mesa escarlata y dorada aplaudió a más no poder. La castaña caminó hacia su mesa, y se sentó frente a una pelirroja y una rubia. Hermione no reconoció a la chica rubia, pero a la pelirroja la reconoció al instante, puesto que esos ojos verdes esmeralda eran iguales a los de su mejor amigo.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

Harry daría todo por estar, aunque sea unos minutos en mi lugar y poder ver a su madre, pensaba la castaña.

—Hola —saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa amable—, soy Lily. Lily Evans, prefecta —se presentó.

—Yo soy Hermione L… —paró de hablar al instante, casi comete un error—, Hermione Granger —dijo la castaña con cierto nerviosismo.

Luego Hermione ya no dijo nada más, porque sutilmente empezó a buscar en la por la mesa al hombre que su corazón reclamaba hace meses. Pero lamentablemente no lo encontró.

Mientras esto ocurría, Draco Malfoy —ahora Maslow— estaba sentado en el banquito, con el raído sombrero sobre su cabeza.

—Otro visitante del futuro… —dijo la vocecita del sombrero, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

—Se rápido, ¿quieres? No me gusta hacer el ridículo, y contigo sobre mi cabeza, lo hago —siseó.

—Claro, por supuesto tenías que ser un Malfoy y Black también —el rubio sonrió arrogantemente—, veamos a que casa te envió.

Draco quiso gritar en ese momento.

—¿Cómo que a qué casa me vas a enviar? A Slytherin, por supuesto —gruñó.

—A Slytherin dices —una pausa—, ya veo en el futuro te envié a la casa de las serpientes porque encajabas perfecto, no tuve dudas.

—Y no las tendrás ahora, tampoco —volvió a gruñir el rubio.

—Pero tus cualidades y actitudes han cambiado —dijo el sombrero ignorando al rubio—, sigues teniendo todas las cualidades para pertenecer a Slytherin, pero ahora también veo valentía en ti —Draco se quedó como petrificado—, mucha valentía, por algo te atreviste a venir al pasado, aun sabiendo que todos tus planes no podrían resultar como esperas, y también te siento más humano con los sentimientos de los demás. Gryffindor sería una gran casa para ti y harías muy buenos amigos.

—No puedes enviarme a la casa de los leones —murmuró Draco—, si lo haces mi padre nunca permitiría si quiera que le dirija la palabra y me trataría como un traidor a la sangre o escoria y entonces todos mis planes se vendrían abajo.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres ser un león? —preguntó el sombrero.

—Sí —gruñó el rubio.

—Tú has decidió. ¡SLYTHERIN! —gritó el sombrero.

McGonagall quito el sombrero de la cabeza del rubio, mientras que la mesa de las serpientes aplaudían, porque estaban seguros que era un sangre pura, se le veía por la manera de andar y sus poses arrogantes.

Draco se sentó en su mesa y desde ahí diviso a Hermione —que estaba ligeramente seria— luego de unos segundos esta también lo miró y le sonrió. Draco también le devolvió la sonrisa, pero al instante desapareció de su rostro.

—Bien, que empiece el banquete —dijo el director dando una palmada y la comida apareció al instante en las mesas.

Mientras todos comían entre pláticas, Hermione no dejaba de mirar a la entrada del Gran Comedor esperando a Remus, pero este no aparecía.

—¿Te sucede algo? —le preguntó Lily.

Hermione se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero supo improvisar.

—No, nada. Es solo que Hogwarts es tan distinto a Salem.

Lily y la rubia a su costaron rieron.

—Este castillo es impresionante, ¿verdad? —dijo la rubia, y Hermione la miró con curiosidad tratando de descubrir quién era. La rubia lo noto—. Oh, lo siento. Soy Marlene McKinnon —se presentó.

Algo en la mente de Hermione despertó. Ella supo de la rubia cuando estaban en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, antes de ingresar a su quito curso.

—Hermione Granger —dijo la castaña.

—Lo sé, hace un momento te escuche decir tu nombre —dijo Marlene.

Luego de la cena todos se levantaron y se encaminaron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Hermione estaba del lado derecho de Lily —quien le iba explicando todo sobre el castillo y algunos se sus pasillos secretos— la castaña asentía, fingiendo asombro por cada pasillo o armadura que veía. Marlene que estaba a la izquierda de la pelirroja le pedía ayuda a Lily para un trabajo de pociones.

Cuando hubieron llegado hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorga, vestida de rosa. Esta pidió la contraseña.

—Contraseña —dijo la Dama Gorda.

— _Somormujo_ —dijo Lily y la Dama Gorda les dio pase—. Recuerda esa es la contraseña para poder entrar a la sala común —le dijo la pelirroja a Hermione.

Esta asintió.

Y cuando entraron, Hermione nota que la sala común era igual a la sala común de su tiempo —claro antes de la guerra— sonrió.

Luego Lily le indico donde estaban las habitaciones de los chicos y de las chicas. Las tres subieron las escaleras. Hermione pudo notar que compartiría habitación con Lily Marlene, al ver su nombre debajo del nombre de la pelirroja y la castaña.

—Vaya, parece que compartiremos habitación —comentó Hermione con una sonrisa.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó Marlene.

Las tres rieron, mientras entraban a su habitación.

—Tu cama será la que está cerca a la ventana —dijo Lily—, antes esa cama era de Alice, una buena amiga.

—¿Alice? —repitió Hermione.

 _¿Esa Alice será la madre de Neville?_ , se preguntaba la castaña.

—Sí, ella se graduó el curso pasado —respondió Marlene—. Era muy amable —agregó.

—Igual de amable que Frank —dijo Lily.

Frank. Entonces si son los padres de Neville, pensaba Hermione.

Cuando de pronto se escuchó un llantito.

Lily y Marlene prestaron atención al llantito, y nuevamente lo pudieron escuchar.

—¿Has escuchado lo mismo que yo, Lily? —preguntó la rubia.

—Parece como el llanto de un bebé.

Hermione abrió su túnica, mostrando a su pequeño.

—¿Un bebé? —dijeron la rubia y la pelirroja sorprendidas.

—Sí —dijo Hermione con tono maternal—, es… es mi hermano —le costó mucho decir esa mentira.

—¿Tu hermano? ¿Pero porque lo tienes tú? ¿Y tus padres? —preguntó Marlene mirando al bebé que la castaña mecía para calmar su llanto.

—Mis padres… murieron… los mortífagos los as-asesinaron —dijo la castaña con la voz quebrada. Una lágrima de deslizo por su mejilla, pero ella lo seco con la manga de su túnica.

—Lo siento —dijo Lily, compadeciendo a la chica. En verdad sentía pena por ella, de solo imaginar que alguien le arrebatara a su familia la estremecía.

—Eh… oh… lo siento —se disculpó la rubia—, no sabía.

—No importa —dijo Hermione—. Pero como pueden ver, ahora yo soy lo único que él tiene —la castaña beso la frente del pequeño.

—Es hermoso —comentó Lily.

—Sí, es hermoso. Se parece a su… —Hermione nuevamente paro de hablar al instante, casi dice: _se parece a su padre_ —, a papá.

De su bosa de cuentas Hermione saco un biberón con leche, y con un toque de su varita lo calentó para que el bebé pudiera comer.

Las dos chicas miraban a Hermione que miraba embelesada a su "hermano".

—Lo quieres mucho, ¿cierto? —preguntó Marlene.

—Más que a mi propia vida —contestó la castaña, sin quitar la vista del pequeño.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Lily.

—Remus…

—¿Remus? —preguntaron las dos con sorpresa.

—Eh… sí, se llama Remus Harry Granger, ¿por qué? —Hermione fingió no saber el porqué de la sorpresa de las chicas.

—Tenemos un amigo que se llama como tú hermano —respondió Lily—. También es prefecto.

Hermione sonrió quedamente.

—Sí, y también es uno de los integrantes de "Los Merodeadores" —agregó la rubia.

—¿Los merodeadores? —preguntó Hermione, fingiendo nuevamente no saber nada de nada.

—Es un grupo de chicos que les gusta hacer bromas, están Remus Lupin, James Potter, el novio de Lily —dijo Marlene y Lily se sonrojo, pero sus ojos verdes brillaban con amor. Hermione sonrió—, el odioso e insoportable de Sirius Black —Hermione noto que a Marlene no le caía nada bien Sirius—, y Peter Pettigrew —Hermione evito hacer una mueca de desagrado al escuchar el nombre del traidor.

Cuando el pequeño Remus había terminado de tomar su biberón, Hermione estaba a punto de ponerlo sobre la cama para poder sacar su pequeña cuna de su bolsa de cuentas, pero Lily le hablo ante.

—¿Podría cargarlo? —preguntó.

—Claro —sonrió la castaña y con mucho cuidado se lo paso a Lily.

—Es precioso —comentó Lily.

—Bien, Lily —dijo Marlene—, es bueno que vayas practicando para cuando tengas tus propios hijos con James.

Lily se sonrojó y Hermione sonrió imaginando a la pelirroja con un bebé de cabellos azabache, en vez de a su pequeño de cabellos castaños.

La castaña saco la cuna del pequeño Remus y los coloco a un costado de su cama.

—Pero, ¿cómo…? —preguntó Marlene que había estado atenta a la castaña.

—Hechizo de Extensión Indetectable —contestaron Hermione y Lily al mismo tiempo.

Luego de colocar la cuna Lily acostó al bebé —que ya estaba dormido—. Las tres chicas se cambiaron, pero Hermione evitando mostrar el "sangre sucia" tatuado en su brazo. No quería dar explicaciones sobre esa marca.

Cuando ya todo estaba oscuro, Hermione se levantó de su cama con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras —no podía dormir—, y se paró junto a su bebé, le acaricio la cabecita.

—Te prometo que todo será distinto cuando volvamos a nuestra época —le prometió Hermione a su hijo.

 **• • •**

En las mazmorras, en uno de las habitaciones de la casa de las serpientes, se encontraba un rubio acostado en su cama, pero no dormía, no podía dormir. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, primero como acercarse a sus padres, segundo que ellos acepten hablar con él y tercero y la parte más complicada, empezar a convencerlos de que se unan a Dumbledore.

Su padre sería un hueso duro de roer, pero él como todo Malfoy estaba seguro de que se valdría de cualquier artimaña para que su padre haga lo que él dice. Tenía a su favor que él conocía perfectamente el actuar de su padre y sobre todo conocía cada uno de sus secretos.

Miró a un costado y vio la cama de su compañero de habitación, que para gran sorpresa era el mismísimo Severus Snape —futuro padrino, y profesor de Pociones—. Sonrió de lado. Snape tenía los doseles de su cama perfectamente cerrados, una clara orden de que no quería ser molestado.

Snape ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra a su nuevo compañero, solo se había dedicado a mirarlo de pies a cabeza por unos segundos, se metió al baño y cuando salió ya tenía puesta su pijama, se acostó en su cama y cerró los doseles.

—Así que no quieres ser molestado, Severus. Que lastima, creo que eso no va hacer posible —susurró Draco, para luego cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir, ya que al día siguiente empezaría actuar.


	3. Primer encuentro

**Primer Encuentro**

—¿Dónde estuvieron anoche? —preguntó Marlene a James, Remus y Peter, sentados en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea de la sala común escarlata y dorado.

—¿Por qué? No me digas que nos extrañaste, o mejor dicho me extrañaste —dijo un risueño Sirius en el oído de la rubia, sobresaltándola.

Marlene dio un salto por la sorpresa de escuchar esa voz tan molesta para ella en su espalda. Pero luego la rubia giró y se encontró con los ojos grises del animago.

La chica lo miró con enojo, pero Sirius seguía con esa sonrisa coqueta.

Los otros tres chicos sonreían ante la escena.

—Black —gruñó la rubia.

Sirius seguía sonriendo, cosa que molestaba más a la rubia.

—Buenos días, Mar —saludó el ojigris.

—No me llames así, mi nombre es Marlene no "Mar", pero para ti soy McKinnon —le aclaró la chica, con verdadero enojo.

Pero eso no parecía enojar a Sirius, es más sonreía con muchas más ganas.

—Pero Marlene o McKinnon es muy largo, prefiero Mar —dijo Sirius.

James no lo pudo evitar y termino soltando una risotada por el descaro de su amigo.

La rubia se giró para mirar a James con el mismo semblante enojado con que miraba a Sirius.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo la chica, pero nadie contestó, así que prosiguió—, mejor me voy —y sin esperar la respuesta de los chicos la rubia empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la sala común, pero una voz la sobre paro.

—Espera, Marlene. ¿Dónde está Lily? —preguntó James.

La rubia se giró para mirar al chico de lentes redondos y sonrió.

—Esta con Remus —y nuevamente sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta, y esta vez nadie la paro, pero los cuatro chicos se quedaron sorprendidos.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó el chico de ojos ambarinos.

—Creo que ya la enloqueciste, Canuto —comentó James, mientras que el chico bajito y regordete asentía.

Un momento después Lily Evans baja las escaleras con parsimonia, James la mira embobado esos brillantes ojos verdes, que parecen dos esmeraldas, y esa hermosa sonrisa.

—Ya lo perdimos —comentó Sirius dramáticamente, Remus y Peter sonrieron, pero James no lo escucho, estaba más preocupado en observar a su novia.

—Lily, pelirroja de mi corazón —dijo James melosamente cuando la chica ya estaba cerca a los cuatro chicos.

James beso en los labios a Lily, sin importarle tener a sus amigos de espectadores.

—¡Oh, por favor! —dijo Sirius con molestia al verlos.

—¿Desde cuándo te molesta los besos, Sirius? —le preguntó Peter.

—Me molesta cuando yo no tengo con quien besarme —respondió el ojigris.

La pareja dejo besarse.

—¿Dónde estuvieron anoche? —fue lo primero que preguntó Lily, viendo sospechosamente a los merodeadores.

—Pues… —empezó James con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No habrán estado haciendo algunas de sus bromas, ¿verdad? —los cuatro chicos se miraron—, ¿saben qué? Mejor no me lo digan, no quiero saberlo —hizo una pausa—. Se perdieron la selección de dos nuevos alumnos.

—¿Nuevos alumnos? —preguntó Remus.

—No trates de gastarnos una broma, pelirroja —dijo Sirius.

—No es una broma, en verdad llegaron dos nuevos chicos, bueno un chico y una chica.

—¿Y en que casa quedaron? —preguntó James.

—El chico, Maslow, quedo en Slytherin.

—Otra asquerosa serpiente —dijeron James y Sirius a la vez.

Lily negó con la cabeza, pero continúo hablando.

—Y la chica, Hermione Granger quedo en nuestra casa, y ahora comparte habitación con Marlene y conmigo. Parece ser una buena chica, pero tiene la mirada triste —agregó la pelirroja.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Sirius con mucho interés—. Y dime, pelirroja, ¿la nueva esta buena?

Lily frunció el ceño.

—No voy a responderte eso, Black —dijo con severidad la pelirroja.

—Bueno, no importa, ya la veré yo con mis propios y hermosos ojos —dijo Sirius señalando sus orbes grises.

Lily resopló.

—¿Y por eso te demoraste? ¿Estabas platicando con la chica nueva? —preguntó James, ayudando a su mejor amigo, puesto que ya sabía la reacción de su novia si seguía escuchando a Sirius, de seguro se pondría a gritarle que era un mujeriego, un insensible, arrogante, vago y miles de adjetivos más.

—Sí, en parte —respondió la pelirroja, borrando su ceño fruncido para dejar ver una sonrisa—, estaba platicando con Hermione, pero también estaba viendo al pequeño Remus dormir.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los merodeadores a la vez.

—Lunático no es pequeño, el que es un poco bajo es Colagusano —Sirius señaló al chico regordete—, y, además, míralo, Lunático no está dormido.

—Creo que ya se volvió loca igual que Marlene —dijo Peter.

Lily ignoró el comentario de Peter.

—El pequeño Remus es el hermano de Hermione —contó la pelirroja.

—¿Hermano? —preguntaron los merodeadores.

—¿Y porque lo tiene ella? —objetó Remus.

—¿Y sus padres? —preguntó James.

—Vaya, parece que ya perdiste la exclusividad de tu nombre Lunático —comentó Sirius.

—Sus padres fueron asesinados por los mortífagos, así que Hermione está haciendo cargo de su pequeño hermano, si lo vieran es tan hermoso, a lo mucho tendrá un mes —dijo Lily.

—Esos malditos siempre destruyendo la vida de los demás —dijo Sirius con amargura.

—Pobre chica —se lamentó Remus.

—Sí, pobre, parece que no ha podido dormir mucho —dijo Lily.

Y así los merodeadores y Lily se encaminaron al Gran Comedor, pero el tema de conversación ahora era la nueva alumna, aunque de vez en cuando Sirius y James soltaban insultos para los Slytherin, diciendo que "ya tenían suficiente con todas esas serpientes para que ahora venga uno más".

 **•••**

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones del séptimo curso de la casa de Gryffindor, Hermione se encontraba amamantando a su bebé. Había esperado pacientemente a que Lily platicara con ella —donde aprovecho para preguntarle sobre las clases, y lo bueno era que ese día no tenían clases las dos primeras horas— mientras observara a su pequeño dormir.

Y cuando la pelirroja bajo a desayunar y a encontrarse con su novio y sus revoltosos amigos —no sin antes aclarar que Remus era el más sensato de ese grupo— ella se quedó con su bebé.

Hermione nunca se cansaría de admirar a su hijo, fruto del único y verdadero amor.

—Eres tan parecido a tu padre —le susurró a su bebé, a la vez que le acariciaba la cabecita y los pocos cabellos castaños que tenía sobre su cabeza.

El pequeño abrió sus ojitos dejando a la vista sus orbes ambarinos, solo unos tonos más oscuros que los de su padre.

Ella sonrió maternamente, recordando cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

 **Flashback**

Cuando Remus murió, ella quedo devastada, pensaba que nada tenía sentido en su vida, habían asesinado a sus padres, su esposo también había muerto en la guerra, y Harry y Ron tenían sus propios problemas; el primero se sentía culpable por todas las muertes, pero más por la muerte del gemelo de George, y aunque los Weasley le habían dicho miles de veces que no era su culpa, Harry no podía dejar de sentirse culpable; y por otra parte Ron, él estaba devastado por la muerte de su hermano, y se sentía frustrado al no saber cómo ayudar a George a salir de la depresión en que había caído, puesto que él se encontraba peor que todos. Así que Hermione no podía acercarse a ellos y desahogarse, _no puedo ser tan egoísta_ , se decía.

Pero una semana después del entierro de todos los caídos en la guerra, Hermione se encontraba en la Madriguera, igual que Harry —puesto que la señora Weasley no les había dejado ir—. Ella estaba en la habitación que compartía con Ginny, recostada en la cama, pero ya cansada de estar entre esas cuatro paredes decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco al patio.

Bajo las escaleras con pesadez, pero cuando iba a bajar los últimos escalones, trastabillo, porque de pronto sintió un fuerte mareo, quiso agarrarse del barandal, pero no pudo porque su vista se nublo, lo único que recordaba era que cuando abrió los ojos vio el rostro de Harry —quien la miraba con preocupación— él la tenía en brazos, y lentamente la recostó sobre la cama.

—¿Qué me paso? —preguntó Hermione, con voz ronca.

—Te desmayaste —respondió Harry.

Ella puso una mano sobre su cabeza al sentir nuevamente el mareo.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Ron entrando a la habitación. Ginny y la señora Weasley venían tras el pelirrojo.

—Ron no grites —lo amonestó Ginny.

—¿Qué le paso? —preguntó Ron, con preocupación.

—Se desmayó —respondió Harry.

—Es que no se ha estado alimentando bien —dijo la señora Weasley, mientras le acercaba un té. Pero Hermione apenas y oler el té, sintió que el estómago se le revolvía y las náuseas se hicieron presente, así que prácticamente empujando a Harry corrió directo al baño, y vomito.

Ginny fue la primera en correr tras Hermione, y cuando llego hacia ella, le sostuvo el cabello mientras vomitaba.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Ginny, cuando la castaña retiro su rostro del inodoro.

—Un poco —respondió Hermione con voz pastosa—, gracias, pero no deberías estar presenciando esto tan desagradable.

—Somos amigas —dijo la pelirroja—. Vamos, regresa a la habitación, debes dormir un poco, no te ves bien.

Y ambas regresaron a la habitación.

—¿Ya estas mejor, Hermione? —preguntó el chico de anteojos.

La castaña asintió.

—¿Desde cuando tienes ese malestar? —preguntó Molly sospechosamente. Puesto que la matriarca Weasley había pasado por esos mismos malestares seis veces.

—Desde… —Hermione hizo una pausa—, desde hace más de dos semanas, pero con todo los… _acontecimientos_ no le preste mucha atención, pero los mareos y las náuseas apenas me levantaba de la cama eran cada vez más constantes.

—¿Y por qué no nos habías dicho nada? —preguntó Ron con reproche en la voz.

Hermione no contestó.

—Tal vez deberíamos llevarla a San Mungo —propuso Harry al ver el rostro de Hermione completamente pálido.

—No creo que sea necesario —musitó Hermione, pero nadie pareció escucharla.

—Sí, esa sería una buena idea para así confirmar mis sospechas —dijo Molly.

—¿Qué sospechas, mamá? —preguntó Ginny, con interés.

—Pues creo que Hermione está embarazada —dijo Molly, sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Embarazada? —preguntaron Harry, Ron y Ginny a coro.

Hermione se había quedado alucinada con la posibilidad de Molly.

 _Tener un hijo de Remus sería maravilloso_ , se decía internamente Hermione.

Al siguiente día cuando Molly y Ginny acompañaron a Hermione a San Mungo.

—Señora Lupin —la llamó una enfermera.

Hermione al instante se levantó se la silla donde estaba sentada, y camino hacia el consultorio del medimago, las dos pelirrojas fueron tras ella.

El medimago hizo los exámenes pertinentes luego de preguntarle sobre cómo se sentía, desde cuando empezaron los mareos, náuseas y la fecha de su último periodo. Para finalizar el medimago paso su varita por el vientre de Hermione, y una luz resplandeciente ilumino todo su vientre.

—Felicidades, señora Lupin, tiene un mes de embarazo —dijo el medimago.

Molly y Ginny la abrazaron felicitándola, y Hermione sonrió y lloró de emoción en los brazos de las pelirrojas. Una nueva esperanza crecía en ella y las ganas de vivir renovaron en la castaña, ya no se sentía sola —no es que lo estuviera, porque los Weasley y Harry estaban con ella— pero el saber que ella daría vida a un nuevo ser la llenaba de dicha.

Un nuevo ser estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Se convertiría en madre.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Hermione volvió a sonreír al ver a su hijo. Ahora lo tenía con ella y no permitiría que nadie lo lastimase.

—Te quiero tanto, hijo —le susurró.

El pequeño poco a poco fue dejando de succionar el pecho de Hermione, señal de que ya se estaba quedando dormido.

Hermione se acomodó bien el brasier y se abrocho la blusa, para luego acostar a su pequeño dentro de la cuna. Y observándolo se puso bien la corbata escarlata y dorada. Camino hasta su cama y guardo todos sus libros, pergaminos, plumas y tintero dentro de su mochila, porque que esté en otra época no quería decir que holgazanería.

Estiró su mano para coger su reloj y ahí fue cuando se percató de un gran detalle. En su dedo anular de su mano izquierda llevaba puesto su anillo de compromiso y su anillo de casada.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó, quitándose los anillos y pasándolos en una cadenita que luego se lo coloco en su cuello y lo tapo bajo la blusa—, solo espero que nadie se haya dado cuento de esto —murmuró preocupada.

Y colgándose la mochila en hombro le dio una última mirada a su hijo.

—Antes de entrar a clases vendré a verte, mi pequeño —le susurró.

Caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir hechizo los pequeños muñequitos que colgaban del tul que estaba sobre la cuna para que tocaran una canción de cuna si es que se despertaba el bebé.

Aunque Hermione había tenido suerte con su hijo, casi siempre dormía tranquilo y no lloraba mucho por las noches.

Se dirigió al Gran Comedor para desayunar algo rápidamente, ya que después iría a la biblioteca. Sí, a la biblioteca, ese lugar la relajaba, y para llevar a cabo su plan de cambiar el futuro necesitaba estar relajada.

Luego de unos minutos Hermione ya se encontraba en la biblioteca, sentada en una mesa alejada, con muchos libros por leer. Tenía un libro abierto frente a ella. El cual leía con mucho interés.

 **•••**

Una castaña iba distraída leyendo un libro, hasta que chocó con alguien y se le cayó el libro.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hermione, sin mirar a la persona con quien había chocado—, iba distraída.

—No importa —respondió una voz calmada y pasiva, Hermione levantó la vista al instante al reconocer esa voz.

Ambos se miraron por un largo rato sin moverse.

El corazón de la chica latía muy rápido.

—¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? —preguntó el chico, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Hermione.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No… no lo creo —susurró—, soy nueva —dijo en un tono audible.

—Sí, claro —dijo el chico—, que tonto soy, anoche fuiste seleccionada para Gryffindor con el otro chico, Maslow, creo.

—Sí, pero Maslow, fue a Slytherin —dijo la castaña.

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente.

—Soy Remus Lupin —se presentó el chico, estirando su mano.

—Y yo Hermione L… Granger —contestó la castaña, a la vez que tomaba la mano de Lupin.

Ambos sintieron un cosquilleo en la mano cuando se tocaron.

Remus se sintió confundido, y lentamente se soltaron. Esa chica la hacía sentir diferente, no sabía muy cómo explicar lo que lo hacía sentir, pero era algo cálido.

Hermione no podía dejar de mirarlo. Era Remus, su Remus; quería abrazarlo, besarlo, pero no podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo, aun no.

Remus sintió la mirada de Hermione sobre él, así que muy sonrojado, se agachó a recoger el libro que se le había caído a la chica.

—Transformaciones avanzadas —leyó Remus antes de tenderle el libro a Hermione. Ella cogió el libro, pero al hacerlo sus dedos se rozaron, provocando una corriente eléctrica en sus pieles.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione—, y sí, Lily me dijo que la siguiente clase que tendríamos es Transformaciones con la profesora…

—McGonagall —terminó Remus.

—Sí, con ella —susurró Hermione—. No te vi anoche —soltó de golpe.

—Eh, sí… es que estaba con mis amigos —respondió Remus algo sonrojado.

Luego de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio. Remus no era un experto en chicas, los que eran expertos eran James y Sirius, así que se empezó a sentir un poco incómodo con el silencio. Hermione por otro lado tenía clavadas las uñas en la tapa del libro, no sabiendo como dirigirse a un adolescente Remus. En su tiempo él era todo un hombre, primero fue su profesor y lo trataba con respeto y admiración, luego cuando convivieron un poco más cuando estaban en la casa de Sirius, él le pidió que dejara de llamarlo "profesor" puesto que ya no lo era, y que podía llamarlo por su nombre, claro que fue muy difícil empezar a llamarlo por su nombre porque se sentía intimidada, pero no porque fuera estricto, sino porque sus sentimientos hacia él se fueron intensificando y él era tan amable con ella, pero luego cuando se armó de valor le confeso lo que sentía por él, fue una época difícil donde Remus se negaba a tener algo con ella argumentando que era _"demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre y demasiado peligroso"_ , pero ella poco a poco lo fue haciendo perder su complejo y que aceptara que él también la ama.

Hermione suspiró. Tendría que conocer a este Remus Lupin que tenía frente a ella, un adolescente tímido, pero que le gustaba gastar bromas al igual que sus amigos.

Los minutos pasaban y ellos seguían en silencio en medio de un pasillo. Hermione levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Remus, se miraron a los ojos, y la castaña le sonrió con cariño.

Remus estaba perdido en esos ojos chocolates tan profundos y tristes a la vez.

—Iré a ver a mi _hermano_ , lo he dejado solo mucho rato —comentó Hermione.

—Cierto —dijo Remus saliendo de ese mar de chocolate que eran los ojos de Hermione—, Lily dijo que tenías un hermano y que se llamaba igual que yo —él sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí, ¿te gustaría conocerlo después? —le preguntó Hermione, esperanzada, puesto que si aceptaba esa sería la primera vez que padre e hijo se vieran.

—Sí, me gustaría —respondió Lupin asintiendo con entusiasmo.

—Bien, vamos —dijo la chica empezando a caminar hacia la sala común de los leones.

El camino hasta la sala común fue en silencio, pero eso no evitaba que ambos se miraran de reojo cuando el otro no se daba cuenta de ello.

— _Somormujo_ —dijo Remus y la Dama Gorda les dio pase.

Hermione fue la primera en pasar, puesto que Lupin como todo un caballero le dio pase. Tras Hermione estaba Remus, pero la castaña se detuvo un momento para acomodarse bien la mochila en el hombro.

—¡Hey, Lunático! —gritó una voz, muy conocida para Hermione.

Remus sonrió a su amigo y se fue a reunir con él, pero antes se dirigió a Hermione.

—Ven, te presentaré a mis amigos.

Los dos caminaron hacia los tres chicos, los cuales no quitaban su vista de la acompañante de su amigo.

—Vaya, Lunático, ¿no nos presentaras a tu nueva amiga? —preguntó con cierta picardía el chico de lentes redondos.

Hermione se ruborizo. Pero luego fijo su vista en el chico que había hablado. No podía creerlo, ver a ese chico era como ver a su mejor amigo, con la única diferencia que sus ojos eran de un color avellana y no verdes esmeralda, y por supuesto no tenía esa inconfundible cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se le quedo mirando al chico de anteojos y cabellos alborotados, solo que reacciono cuando escuchó un carraspeó y luego un "Pero _Él_ ya está apartado". Después escuchó la voz de Remus, calmada y pausada.

—Ella es Hermione Granger —la presentó.

Los tres chicos sonrieron al conocer a su nueva compañera de casa.

—Soy James Potter —se presentó el pelinegro, sonriéndole con picardía y coquetería.

 _Definitivamente Harry nunca me sonreiría de esa manera_ , pensaba Hermione.

—Yo soy Sirius Black, preciosa —dijo el chico de ojos grises, cabellos oscuros y un poco rizados, a la vez que le tomaba de la mano y dejaba un besó en su dorso.

Hermione se desconcertó y Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

—Soy Peter Pettigrew —dijo el chico bajito, regordete y de cabellos morrón oscuro.

Hermione lo miró de pies a cabeza, y con mucha fuerza trato de no mirarlo con odio. Tuvo que contar hasta diez para no lanzarle un hechizo fulminante, y más cuando se le venía a la mente las palabras de esa rata traicionera, implorando su ayuda para que ni Sirius ni Remus lo asesinaran cuando descubrieron toda la verdad.

 _"_ _Dulce criatura… inteligente muchacha… no lo consentirás… ayúdame…"_

Respiró profundo.

—Un gusto conocerlos —dijo Hermione, sonriendo levemente.

—Dime una cosa, Hermione, ¿te gustan las bromas? —preguntó James.

—Eh… pues… la verdad no mucho —confesó la chica.

—Lastima. Y parecías tan perfecta —dijo Sirius.

—¿Perfecta? ¿Perfecta para qué? —cuestionó Hermione.

—No le hagas caso, Sirius es así, habla por hablar —dijo Remus, mirando a su amigo, ya sospechando para donde iba la cosa.

—¡Oye! Eso no cierto, Lunático —se quejó el ojigris.

Hermione sonrió.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Hermione.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaron los merodeadores a la vez.

—Se me va hacer tarde para la clase de Transformaciones —dijo la chica con preocupación a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior.

—Es cierto, Minnie se enfadada si llegamos tarde a su clase —dijo James. Pero Hermione no se dio cuenta de la mirada cómplice que compartía James con los otros tres merodeadores.

 _¿Minnie?_ , se preguntaba Hermione.

—Sí, tenemos que irnos —dijo Sirius—. Vamos —dijo a los otros merodeadores, quienes asintieron—. Lamento no que no podamos guiarte al salón, pero es que tenemos cosas que hacer antes. Nos vemos luego —dijo tomando nuevamente la mano de Hermione y dejando un beso en su dorso.

Hermione volvió a mirarlo desconcertada, pero se distrajo con la risita de James y Peter. Se sintió sonrojar, así que miró a otra dirección, y vio a Remus negar con la cabeza.

Los merodeadores salieron de la sala común, pero Hermione no quito la vista de Remus hasta que este desapareció por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Hermione subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su hijo, el cual dormía plácidamente. Le cambio el pañal con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo y luego de dejar un beso en la frente del pequeño, se apresuró a ir a su clase. Ya que no quería llegar tarde a su primera clase —de ese tiempo— y que la profesora McGonagall se hiciera una mala impresión de ella.

Cuando llego al salón correspondiente la profesora McGonagall todavía no entraba. Hermione respiró profundo. Diviso a Lily sentada a delante y a su costado estaba Marlene. Les sonrió a las chicas y se sentó detrás de ellas.

Mientras esperaba a la profesora, Hermione miraba a todo su alrededor, y para su sorpresa vio que compartían clase con Slytherin. Busco a un ex rubio platinado disimuladamente. Lo encontró en la última fila, también se sentaba solo.

Draco miró a Hermione y asintió con la cabeza como saludándola, ella también hizo lo mismo. Pero al instante giró su cabeza para que nadie se dé cuenta de que compartía un saludo con un Slytherin.

Abrió su libro y se puso a leer nuevamente, pero no llego ni a leer una línea cuando escucho varios pasos apresurados. Se trataba de los merodeadores, que hacían su entrada triunfal. Las serpientes al verlos hicieron gesto de desagrado, todo lo contrario, a los leones, quienes sonreían con emoción porque ya se esperaban que hubieran hecho una de las suyas.

Unos minutos después una profesora McGonagall —más rejuvenecida— entro al salón con su mirada seria.

Pero antes siquiera pudiera decir algo, la puerta nuevamente se abrió, dejando pasar a un chico, que por lo que vio Hermione, se trataba de un Slytherin, pero esté venia en una situación desastrosa. Estaba de bañado de pies a cabeza de una sustancia amarillenta, que olía horrible.

Se escucharon unas risas por todo el salón.

McGonagall al principio se giró para regañar al alumno que había entrado tarde a su clase, pero al verlo abrió y cerró la boca con sorpresa, para luego fruncir el ceño.

—Señor Snape, ¿qué le sucedió? —preguntó la profesora.

 _¿Snape? ¿Ese pobre chico, bañado en esa sustancia asquerosa, fue en un futuro su profesor de Pociones y de DCAO?_ , se preguntaban Hermione y Draco.

Las risas continuaron, pero con una sola mirada de la profesora, se callaron.

Ante toda respuesta, Snape señalo hacia un costado. Hermione giro su cabeza —al igual que muchos— para ver a quien señalaba Snape, aunque ya se hacía una idea.

Y ahí estaban los cuatro —aparentemente inocentes— pero Hermione vio la sonrisa en el rostro de James y Sirius.

—Señores Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew, a la oficina del director. ¡Ahora! —dijo con severidad McGonagall—. Y usted, señor Snape, vaya a asearse.

Snape no espero que le repitieran dos veces la orden, al instante salió del salón, pero los merodeadores seguían sentados aun en sus respectivos lugares.

—¡Y ustedes, señores, ¿qué esperan?! —gruñó la profesora.

—Pero, Minnie —dijo Sirius.

—No es para tanto —agregó James.

Se volvieron a escuchar algunas risitas.

—¡No lo repetiré de nuevo, señores, vayan a la oficina del director! ¡Ahora!

Los cuatro se pararon de sus lugares y caminaron hacia la salida. Pero antes de que salieran, Hermione vio sonreír nuevamente a James, Sirius y ahora también a Peter, pero en cambio vio a Remus avergonzado.

Cuando los merodeadores se hubieron retirado, la profesora empezó a dictar su clase, pero aún conservaba el ceño fruncido. Al igual que Lily y Marlene.


	4. Debes ganarte la confianza del profesor

**Debes ganarte la confianza del profesor Snape**

—Señores Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. ¿Y esta vez que hicieron? —preguntó Dumbledore a los cuatro chicos que tenía frente a su escritorio.

—Eh… —empezó a hablar el chico castaño, pero fue interrumpido por sus dos amigos de cabellos oscuros.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? —repitió Dumbledore con suspicacia.

—Bueno… —dijo nuevamente Remus, pero otra vez fue interrumpido.

—Nada malo —dijo Sirius.

Dumbledore los miró con sus ojos azules brillantes a través de sus lentes de media luna.

—Bueno, no tan malo —dijo James con una sonrisita traviesa.

—¿Qué tienen que decir ustedes, señores Lupin y Pettigrew? —preguntó el director.

—Sí… ellos tienen razón no fue tan malo —mintió Remus, mientras Peter asentía.

—Y si estamos aquí es por culpa de Snape, que no se aguanta nada —agregó Sirius.

—¿El señor Snape? ¿Qué le hicieron? —preguntó el director.

—En verdad no le hicimos nada —dijo Sirius.

—Entonces, si no hicieron nada, ¿por qué están aquí, en mi oficina? —volvió a preguntar Dumbledore.

—Bueno, la profesora McGonagall nos mandó aquí —dijo Peter.

—Pero no creo que Minerva los mandara aquí solo porque se le dio la gana, algo han hecho —dijo Dumbledore entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Nosotros no tuvimos la culpa de que a Snape le callera encima el moco de troll que guardábamos en nuestro escondite secreto —dijo Sirius.

—Y debo suponer que ese "escondite secreto" estaba encima de una puerta, ¿cierto? —dedujo Dumbledore.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron prácticamente afirmando lo que había dicho el director.

—Tal vez —dijo James.

—Pues lo siento mucho, muchachos —dijo Dumbledore dando un suspiro—. Pero me temo que tendrán que pasar las tardes ayudando a Madame Parks a limpiar y colocar en su sitio todos los libros que queden en las mesas de estudios.

James y Sirius pusieron cara de pesar, Remus asintió avergonzado y Peter solo miraba a sus amigos, pero captando la orden de Dumbledore.

—¿Por cuántos días? —preguntó Sirius.

—Por tres días empezaran desde hoy día en la tarde —los cuatro asintieron—. Ahora regresen a sus clases.

 **•••**

—Sí que estaba enojada —comentó Marlene a Lily y Hermione.

Las tres se dirigían a su siguiente clase. Encantamientos.

—¿Y qué esperabas, Marlene? —dijo una Lily también enojada—. Que estuviera feliz después de como quedo Snape.

—Bueno, pero esta no es la primera vez que molestan a Snape —dijo la rubia, recordando las otras veces que Snape también había sido víctima de las bromas de los merodeadores.

—¿Los estas defendiendo? —preguntó Lily, sobre parándose para mirar a la rubia.

—Claro que no —alegó Marlene—. Sobre todo, cuando me doy cuenta que todo está bromita fue idea del idiota de Black.

Lily rió sarcásticamente.

—No lo planeo él solo, Potter también tuvo que ver —dijo Lily, con el ceño fruncido—, los únicos verdaderos inocentes serian Remus y Peter, ellos solo acompañan a ese par y por eso se meten en problemas. Pero ya vera Potter cuando me lo encuentre.

Hermione por su parte solo se dedicaba a escuchar con atención la conversación de la pelirroja y la rubia.

Pobre profesor Snape, no debe sentirse bien después de esa humillación. Ahora entiendo más porque era duro con los Gryffindor en el futuro, estaba resentido, pensaba Hermione.

—Hermione, Hermione… ¡Hermione! —la castaña se sobresaltó al escuchar que le gritaban, miró hacia al frente y se encontró con la rubia. Al parecer ella le había gritado.

—Eh… lo siento, Marlene, estaba distraída —dijo Hermione.

—Ya nos dimos cuenta —dijo Lily—. Pensabas en tu hermano, ¿cierto?

 _Su hermano_. Su pequeño Remus.

—Eh… sí —mintió, ya que en ese momento estaba comprendiendo la manera de actuar de Snape en el futuro, pero ni modo que les dijera la verdad.

—No te preocupes, de seguro y aún está dormido, parece ser un bebé muy tranquilo —dijo Marlene.

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

Ya no pudieron seguir hablando más porque tuvieron que entrar a clases. El profesor Flitwick —mucho más joven que en su época— de encantamientos, los esperaba cerca de su escritorio. Hermione se dio cuenta que esa clase la compartían con los Hufflepuff.

A los minutos entraron los merodeadores y el profesor cerró la puerta, no permitiendo que un tardón más entrara a su clase.

James buscaba con la mirada a Lily, pero esta no lo miraba, ella aún estaba muy enojada con él, igual que Marlene parecía estar muy enojada con los cuatro, sobre todo con Sirius, porque apenas lo vio, le dedicó una mirada asesina.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que James se entristeció al notar que Lily lo ignoraba, a la chica le daba ganas de acercarse a él y abrazarlo y consolarlo, es que lo veía tan Harry cuando estaba entristecido por la muerte de Sirius. Pero tenía que contenerse porque él no era su mejor amigo, ese chico a quien veía triste era el padre de Harry.

Así que, negando con la cabeza, decidió poner atención a la clase. Y en esa hora y media de clases Hermione demostró una vez más que era la bruja más inteligente, ganó cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor al contestar tres preguntas y ser la primera en realizar un hechizo. Esto dejo sorprendidos a todos, puesto que los cerebritos de Gryffindor eran Lily y Remus, pero Hermione los supero, prácticamente ella era la única que respondía a las preguntas. Y no solo en ese curso, en la clase de Transformaciones también había ganado treinta puntos al responder preguntas antes que Lily, pero no es que Hermione se haya impuesto, al parecer Lily estaba tan enojada y distraída que no prestaba atención a las preguntas que hacia la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione! —dijo Marlene sorprendida—. ¿Acaso estudiaste antes de venir a clases?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder los merodeadores se acercaron a las tres chicas.

—En realidad no, eso es algo que ya había visto en el curso pasado —respondió Hermione.

—Eres una cerebrito —no pudo evitar comentar Sirius—. Hasta pareces más inteligente que Remus —señaló a su amigo castaño. El cual la miraba con curiosidad.

Cada vez que Remus estaba cerca de Hermione sentía que la conocía de tiempo atrás, era raro nunca le había pasado una cosa así antes, con nadie, pero muy en el fondo de él quería siempre estar a su lado.

La melodiosa voz de Hermione lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

—No soy una cerebrito —dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues lo parecías —dijo Peter.

Hermione apretó los puños y evito mirarlo, o si no sería capaz de golpearlo hasta cansarse.

—Lily, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —la voz de James Potter la hizo girar a ver a la pelirroja.

Lily asintió —aun con el ceño fruncido— pero lo bueno era que accedió hablar con el chico.

Lily y James se fueron caminando por el pasillo contrario a ellos.

—Pobre, la pelirroja lo va a regañar —comentó Sirius.

—Y no es para menos —rugió Marlene.

—Solo fue una broma, no es para tanto —se justificó el ojigris.

—¿El profesor Dumbledore los castigo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí —respondió un avergonzado Remus.

—No deberías dejarte arrastrar por las tonterías de James y Black, Remus —dijo Marlene—, y tú tampoco Peter, ya ven, solo se meterán en problemas.

Remus volvió a sonrojarse, Peter se quedó pensativo y Sirius sonreía con poses de galán de películas.

—Que les parece si vamos al lago a ver al calamar gigante —propuso Sirius, haciendo caso omiso no solo a las palabras de Marlene sino también de la mirada asesina que le dedicaba.

—¿Contigo? Ni a la esquina, Black —gruñó la rubia.

—No te lo decía a ti, _Mar_ —el ojigris remarcó el sobrenombre con que solía llamar a la rubia, solo para molestarla—, se lo decía a Hermione —y pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica la acerco más a él—, como es nueva, aun no debes conocer bien este maravilloso castillo —dijo mirando a su alrededor.

En ese instante parecía que Marlene quería arrancarle los ojos a Sirius, por su parte Peter sonrió, y Remus miró hacia otro lado. Nunca le había molestado ver a su amigo coqueteando con las chicas, pero verlo coquetear con Hermione, le incomodaba, no esa no era la definición correcta, en realidad le molestaba mucho.

Hermione notando la actitud de Remus, quitó el brazo de Sirius con delicadeza y con toda la amabilidad le contestó:

—Sirius eres muy amable, pero no puedo, tal vez no lo sabes, pero tengo un hermano de un mes de nacido, y necesita de mí, así que no puedo ir contigo a ver al calamar gigante, lo siento.

La castaña antes de irse a ver a su "hermano", miró a Remus —él cual la miraba sorprendido— y le sonrió, luego dio media vuelta y se fue.

Por su parte Sirius no esperaba esa respuesta, esa era la segunda chica que lo rechazaba, era más amable que Marlene, pero al igual que ella lo rechazo.

Una risita burlona saco de sus pensamientos al ojigris. Se volvió y se encontró con Marlene, quien lo miraba burlona.

—Vaya, Black, parece que has perdido el toque de conquistador —le dijo la rubia—. Tal vez ya no le resultas atractivo a las chicas… pero quien sabe y los chicos te hagan caso —volvió a reír.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Sirius. Este no supo que responder, pero rápidamente se recuperó de aturdimiento y contestó:

—No creo haber perdido mi atractivo, tan solo mírame —dijo el animago dando una vuelta—, soy perfecto —Remus rodó los ojos, mientras Peter sonría por la arrogancia de su amigo—, a menos, claro que tú no lo notes, porque… —Sirius miró a la rubia de arriba abajo—, a ti no te gusten los hombres, tal vez te gustan las…

La rubia se puso pálida al instante que fruncía su ceño.

—¡No te atrevas a insinuarlo! —gritó, llamando la atención de dos chicos de Ravenclaw que pasaban por ahí.

—Calma, Marlene —dijo Remus poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia para apartarla de su amigo—, y tú, Sirius respeta a Marlene —pidió.

—Pero ella empezó —la acusó el ojigris.

—Sirius, por favor ya deja de molestarla —pidió Remus.

—No importa, Remus —dijo Marlene con agradecimiento—, pero no todos los hombres pueden ser tan amable como tú —y diciendo esto último, la rubia dio media vuelta y se fue, pero antes de desaparecer completamente de la vista de los tres merodeadores, ella se volvió y miró furiosamente a Sirius.

—No me importa lo que digas —gritó Sirius—, además para que veas que sigo manteniendo mi toque saldré con esa chica de Ravenclaw, la cual no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero estoy seguro que le haré muy feliz su tarde.

Marlene logro escuchar todas las palabras de Sirius y apretando los puños de rabia, corrió hacia su sala común.

Mientras tanto Remus negaba con la cabeza y Peter no sabía si sonreír o no.

 **•••**

Hermione caminaba lentamente por los pasillos sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos azules —antes grises— la vigilaban. Lo único que la castaña tenía en la mente en ese momento era a Remus, y sus ganas de sentir nuevamente sus brazos protectores sobre su cintura. Tan ensimismada estaba que cuando volvió en sí nuevamente, ella se encontraba dentro de un salón vacío. Bueno no tan vacío, porque un chico de cabellos rubios oscuros estaba junto a ella.

Hermione frunció el ceño, y se regañó mentalmente por estar tan distraída.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —refunfuñó la castaña.

El chico frente a ella, solo sonrió con cinismo.

—Pues si te sacaras a Lupin de la cabeza, aunque sea por una hora, te habrías dado cuenta de mi presencia —respondió Draco.

Hermione apretó los puños y lo miró con seriedad.

—Ese no es tú problema —le dijo, aunque muy en el fondo Hermione aceptaba que el Malfoy tenía razón, pero obvio no se lo diría sino su ego crecería más.

—Y hablado de Lupin, que malo fue, nunca creí que él, el bueno y amable profesor Lupin podría ser así de cruel, porque tienes que aceptar que él y sus amiguitos se pasaron con Snape, ahora comprendo porque odiaba a los Gryffindor. Si a mí me hubieran hecho lo mismo que has Snape, también odiaría los Gryffindor, pero claro, yo antes me habría vengado de ellos.

—Si lo que querías era decirme eso, créeme yo solo pude darme cuenta, no necesito que alguien más me lo diga —dijo Hermione.

Draco la ignoró.

—Y Potter padre, no se parece en nada al cara rajada de su hijo, por otra parte Black, bueno, Snape y él siempre se odiaron, y el idiota de Colagusano, de él no hablo, no es más que una escoria.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione, ya no soportando escucharlo más.

Draco la miró sonrió al verla enojada, pero luego de unos minutos se puso serio.

—Ya tenemos casi un día en el pasado, ahora, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso del plan? —preguntó el Slytherin.

—Primero quiero ganarme la confianza de los merodeadores y de Lily —dijo la castaña pensativamente—, y tú debes ganarte la confianza del profesor Snape y…

—Comparto habitación con él, pero ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra —interrumpió Draco.

—Pero tú eras el que más confianza tenía con él, y si en el futuro te ganaste su confianza no creo que ahora te sea muy difícil, ¿o sí?

Draco no respondió. Pero Hermione sabía que, si se hacia la que dudaba de sus capacidades de convencimiento del rubio, este se sentiría ofendido y daría lo mejor de él.

—Por supuesto que puedo ganarme la confianza de Snape —afirmó Malfoy. Hermione sonrió al cumplir su propósito—. Pero me parece un poco injusto, para ti será fácil ganarte la confianza de esos cuatro idiot… —el rubio paro de hablar al ver la cara de la chica—, pero a mí me costará mucho ganarme la confianza de Snape, parece más desconfiado que en el futuro.

—Bueno, pues si quieres, yo me gano la confianza de Snape y tú la de los merodeadores y de Lily.

—¡Estás loca! ¿Yo? ¿Amigos de esos? Si ya me lo imagino, los cinco tomándonos una taza de té y compartiendo hechizos de magia negra —ironizó Malfoy.

—Entonces solo trata de acercarte a Snape y no discutas —dijo la castaña.

—Tú no me ordenas —gruñó Draco.

—Entonces solo pon de tu parte, no que querías cambiar tú futuro y el de tus padres —le recordó.

—Bien —dijo el rubio asintiendo.

Y cuando Draco levantó su varita para sacar el hechizo silenciador, Hermione volvió a hablar. Aunque ni cuenta se había dado cuando Malfoy puso el hechizo, pero eso era obvio, porque si no cualquiera que pasara por el salón podría escucharlos.

—También quiero que te ganes la confianza de tu tío Regulus Black.

—¿Qué? ¿También quieres salvarlo a él? —Hermione asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque Regulus quiso hacer lo correcto, pero no le alcanzo la vida para tratar de enmendar sus errores. Así que sí, también creo que él se merece otra oportunidad para vivir.

Draco miró a Hermione por unos minutos, no sabía si la comelibros era demasiado buena o demasiado estúpida. Regulus era un mortífago y no se sabía mucho de él.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que Regulus quiso dejar de ser un mortífago? —preguntó.

—Porque Kreacher nos lo conto a Harry, a Ron y a mí —respondió la leona.

—De acuerdo —dijo el rubio, no muy convencido.

Draco primero se ganaría la confianza de Snape, porque sabía que él siempre protegió a Harry, aun y con esa manera de tratarlo, como si lo odiara, lo protegió. Pero con Regulus, con él tendría que irse con cuidado, puesto que no sabía a qué atenerse.

—Ya me tengo que ir, sino sospecharan —dijo Hermione. Draco quito el hechizo silenciador y dejo que la chica saliera primero, luego de unos minutos salió él.

 **•••**

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó una enfurruñada Marlene cuando vio entrar a Hermione a la habitación que compartían después de varios minutos.

—Estaba en la biblioteca, ya sabes este es nuestro último año en la escuela, y los Éxtasis están cerca —respondió Hermione, mostrándole los cuatro libros que traía.

 _Menos mal que fui a la biblioteca antes_ , pensó la castaña con alivio.

Marlene asintió.

—Pero todavía falta mucho para los Éxtasis —dijo la rubia luego de unos minutos.

—No tanto, cuando te des cuenta ya estarán a la vuelta de la esquina —respondió la castaña.

Pero luego para sorpresa de Hermione, Marlene rió quedamente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Hermione a la vez que dejaba los libros sobre su cama y caminando hacia la cuna de su hijo.

—Cuando rechazaste al idiota de Black, le hubieras visto la cara que puso.

—No me di cuenta —murmuró Hermione.

 _Estaba más pendiente en la reacción de Remus_ , se dijo internamente Hermione.

—Pues fue genial. Otra chica más despreciando al conquistador de Hogwarts —al parecer Marlene había recuperado su buen humor.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó la castaña, fingiendo ignorancia—, no lo sabía.

—Pues sí, pero mejor dejemos de hablar de estupideces, mejor dime cómo te sientes en Hogwarts, digo al ser tu primer día aquí.

—Muy bien, las clases muy interesantes —dijo Hermione—. No se despertó —preguntó la chica mirando a su bebé.

—No, es muy bebé muy pacifico.

Hermione sonrió sin dejar de contemplar a su bebé.

—¿Y Lily? —preguntó Hermione, al no ver a la pelirroja.

—Seguro que sigue regañando a James —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

 **•••**

Sirius, Remus y Peter caminaban por los lindes del bosque prohibido. El primero muy callado cosa rara en él.

—¿En verdad creen que ya perdí el toque como dijo Marlene? —preguntó Sirius a sus amigos.

—No lo creo, Sirius —dijo Remus.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué me rechazo Hermione? —le preguntó.

Remus se incomodó con esa pregunta.

—Tiene que cuidar de su hermano, Sirius, eso no quiere decir que te haya rechazado —respondió nuevamente Remus, aunque en el fondo se sintió aliviado cuando Hermione rechazo a su amigo.

—Sí, Canuto, tal vez deberías buscarte chicas que no tuvieran tanta responsabilidad —le dijo Peter—, Hermione tal vez no tenga una vida normal.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Remus.

—Pues que ella casi parece una madre, como una madre soltera —respondió Peter—. Y no creo que a ti te guste ser desplazado por un niño que ni siquiera sabe hablar, ni caminar —agregó, mirando a Sirius.

Remus frunció el ceño ante la respuesta tan poco caballerosa de su amigo.

—A mí no me molesta los niños, Peter —dijo Sirius, a él tampoco le había gustado las palabras de su amigo—, y si es por eso que Hermione me rechazo, entonces no hay problema, eso quiere decir que sigo siendo un galán. Y hasta tal vez podríamos llevar con nosotros a su hermano.

—Y qué harán con el niño cuando este empiece a llorar y tú solo quieras estar besándote con Hermione —preguntó Remus, un poco enojado.

—Ya veremos, Lunático, ya veremos —dijo Sirius, empezando a caminar hacia el castillo.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Peter.

—Por lo pronto iré a reunirme con esa chica de Ravenclaw —contestó Sirius, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—No te olvides que en la tarde tenemos que ir a la biblioteca —le recordó Lupin.

—Ahí estaré, Lunático. No preocupes —y diciendo esto último Sirius siguió caminado.


	5. Pesadillas

**Pesadillas**

El resto de la tarde Hermione se la paso dentro de su habitación, haciendo sus deberes y con su hijo. Luego cambiarle el pañal y de amamantarlo, el pequeño se volvió a quedar dormido. Suerte que Lily aun andaba con James, pero cuando la pelirroja llego a esos de las cuatro a la habitación le había dicho a Marlene y a ella para dar una vuelta por el patio, pero ella se negó muy amablemente diciendo que estaba cansada, así que las dos, la pelirroja y Marlene salieron. Por lo que la leona ahora se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo su libro de DCAO, sentada sobre su cama.

Luego de unos minutos cerró el libro y dio un suspiro.

—Extraño a mis amigos —murmuró Hermione, pensando en Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville—. Pero esto lo hago por ustedes. Para que tengan un mejor futuro.

¿Cómo estarán Harry y Ron? ¿Y Ginny y Luna? ¿Qué pensaran de mi desaparición y la de mi bebé? ¿Qué pensaran de la desaparición de Malfoy? ¿Lo culparan a él de nuestra desaparición? ¿O la carta que les deje les habrá bastado? No, no lo creo. Ahora deben estar furiosos, pero ni modo. ¿Qué hará la directora McGonagall ante la desaparición de dos de sus alumnos y de un pequeño? Espero que no llegue a tener muchos problemas. Porque al fin y al cabo fue nuestra decisión viajar al pasado. Todas esas eran las preguntas que se hacía Hermione.

Mientras tanto en la una de las habitaciones de la casa de Slytherin, más claros, en la habitación que Snape compartía con su nuevo compañero, se encontraba este primero sentado sobre su cama leyendo un libro de pociones avanzadas, cuando de repente entro Draco Maslow a la habitación; la manera elegante de caminar de Draco no paso de desapercibido para Snape, ya que esa manera de caminar se le hacía conocida, pero no recordaba a quien.

—Hola —dijo Draco.

Snape solo lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—Hola —dijo Snape, con tono aburrido, volviendo su vista a su libro. Draco tuvo que armarse de paciencia para tratar con su futuro profesor de pociones.

—Soy Draco Maslow —se presentó.

—Ya lo sé, dijeron tu nombre el día de tu selección —respondió Snape, con el mismo tono de voz y sin levantar la vista de su libro.

—Podrías tener la _amabilidad_ de mirarme cuando me hablas. Parece que no tienes educación —siseó Draco.

Snape cerró su libro de golpe y dirigió su fría mirada a su compañero de habitación.

—¿Por qué habría de tener educación contigo? Solo eres uno más en este colegio —respondió Snape.

Draco apretó sus puños. No le gustaba nada que prácticamente lo ignoraran.

 _Soy un Malfoy. Nadie ignora a un Malfoy_ , pensó el rubio.

—Mira, Snape, vamos a poner las cosas claras —dijo Draco, con su clásica manera de arrastrar las palabras al hablar—. Primero, yo no tengo la culpa de tu mal humor. Segundo, si estas con ese humor por lo que te hicieron los Gryffindors, pues entonces véngate, pero a mí mantenme fuera de todo eso, ¿te quedo claro?

Snape se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido a su compañero. Pero no estaba enojado por todo lo que Draco le había dicho, más bien estaba impactado por su actitud. Y ahora ya sabía a quién le recordaba.

—¿Eres familiar de Lucius Malfoy? —le preguntó Snape, dejando a Draco petrificado en su lugar.

 _¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?_ , pensó Draco.

Pero luego para sorpresa de Snape, Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, claro, Snape. Mi segundo apellido es Malfoy —se mofó el rubio, y Snape frunció más su ceño—. Por si no lo sabes los Malfoy son unos magos sangre pura desde hace muchas generaciones, una de las familias más antiguas en conservar aun su pureza de sangre. Y yo soy un Maslow, un _mestizo_ —mintió—, mi madre es una bruja sangre pura y mi padre es… —Snape miraba al rubio, esperando encontrar rastros de mentira en él—, es un muggle. Un maldito muggle, un cretino que odia la magia, y por consiguiente odia a madre y a mí; y no sé porque demonios te estoy contando todo esto, pero juro que te matare si tú se lo cuentas a alguien —se acercó a Snape, amenazándolo con la varita.

Snape no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta confesión, pero solo atinó a decir.

—No diré nada —y volvió a sentarse sobre su cama, cogió su libro nuevamente y empezó a leer, o por lo menos intento leer algo.

Draco asintió con el rostro duro y luego giró sobre sí mismo y se metió al baño. Abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara repetidas veces, tomo una toalla y seco su cara. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió.

 _Soy un maldito cretino_ , se dijo.

Pero contando una parte de la vida de Snape como suya, fue la única manera para acercarse a su futuro profesor y padrino, y así más adelante poder ser «amigos».

 **•••**

La noche llego y todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor para la cena, aunque no todos estaban en la mesa de los leones.

—¿Y dónde está Hermione? —preguntó Sirius, mientras llenaba su plato con comida.

Marlene hizo una mueca de molestia.

—Ya déjala en paz, Black —dijo Marlene—. Tal vez le molesta tu compañía, por eso no ha bajado a cenar —agregó.

Sirius se quedó viendo fijamente a la rubia.

—Parece que te molestara mi interés por Hermione —dijo Sirius.

James, Remus, Peter y Lily miraron a la rubia y al ojigris.

—Por supuesto que me molesta porque… —empezó a decir Marlene, pero fue interrumpida por Sirius.

—Porque estás celosa —termino un sonriente Sirius.

Marlene apretó el tenedor con tanta fuerza que lo doblo.

—¡Yo no estoy celosa! —gruñó la rubia.

—Claro que lo estas —refutó Sirius.

—No, no lo estoy. Solo estoy preocupada por Hermione, ella parece ser una buena chica, y se ve que ha sufrido demasiado, pero tú —lo señalo con el dedo—, solo quieres jugar con ella, solo quieres que esa una más en tu larga lista de conquistas —y diciendo esto último, Marlene se levantó de la mesa y se fue furiosa directo a su sala común.

Lily miró a su amiga hasta que esta desapareció por las puertas, luego dirigió su mirada a Sirius.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sirius, notando la mirada de la pelirroja—, yo no hice nada.

—La hiciste enojar —dijo Remus, el animago lo miró—, no apropósito, pero lo hiciste.

Remus no se atrevió a decir en voz alta que estaba de acuerdo con Marlene a su amigo, pero a él tampoco le parecía bien que Sirius quisiera a Hermione como una conquista más, le enervaba la sola idea de que su amigo enamorara a Hermione para usarla solo un tiempo y luego dejarla. No, él tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer entender a su amigo de que Hermione no era la clase de chicas con las que él estaba acostumbrado a salir.

—Mira —dijo James, llamando la atención de sus amigos—, ahí está la nueva serpiente; no había tenido tiempo de verlo bien —Draco se sentaba en un puesto de la mesa de las serpientes.

—Y miren, parece que se ha hecho amigo de Quejicus —dijo Sirius, al ver a Snape sentarse junto al rubio y murmurarle algo a Draco.

—Es muy apuesto —dijo una Jessica White, una chica de quinto curso, mirando hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

—¿Quejicus? —preguntó James, mirando a la chica con horror.

—No —dijo Jessica, negando con la cabeza—. Maslow, el nuevo de Slytherin.

—Pero es una serpiente —alegó Sirius, mirando a Jessica con insistencia, como tratando de notar algún problema mental en ella.

Lily rodó los ojos, mientras que Peter solo se dedicaba a comer y a escuchar lo que decían sus amigos.

—Solo he dicho que es muy apuesto, no he dicho que voy a acercarme a él y pedirle una cita —se defendió Jessica.

—Vaya, menos mal —dijo James, con alivio.

Minutos después todos ya terminaban de cenar y se dirigían a sus salas comunes.

Y cuando Marlene escuchó que el cuadro de la señora gorda se abría se paró del instante del sofá donde estaba sentada y casi corrió cuando subió las escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación.

—¿Qué te paso? —le preguntó Hermione a la rubia, cuando la vio entrar un poco agitada a la habitación.

—No quiero encontrarme con Black —fue su única respuesta.

Marlene camino hacia su cama y se sentó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Puedo preguntar porque —dijo Hermione.

Marlene apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

—Insinuó que estaba celosa.

Hermione asintió.

—¿Y lo estás? —preguntó Hermione, acercándose a ella.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —afirmó Marlene.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Marlene volvió a hablar.

—Te puedo dar un consejo —dijo Marlene, y Hermione asintió—. No te enamores Black. No hagas caso a ninguna de sus sonrisas, insinuaciones, ni palabras melosas, terminara lastimándote.

Hermione escuchó cada una de las palabras que le dijo la rubia, y se preguntó qué era lo que Sirius le había hecho a Marlene, para que esta lo detestara tanto. La habría enamorado y luego la habría dejado por otra. Tal vez si, se dijo; recordando lo que Harry le había contado acerca del recuerdo de Snape, donde James y Sirius molestaban a su futuro profesor de pociones solo porque Sirius había dicho que estaba aburrido a James. Y cuando Harry prácticamente fue a pedirle explicaciones ante este hecho a Sirius, y este solo le había respondido que era un adolescente inmaduro.

Hermione quería preguntarle a Marlene si Sirius la había lastimado, para así comprobar sus sospechas, pero luego desistió, no quería ser la causante de malos recuerdos en la rubia.

—No te preocupes, Marlene. No me voy a enamorar de Sirius Black —le aseguró la castaña.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —le preguntó Marlene.

—Tengo a un pequeño hombrecito que depende de mí y me exige la mayor parte de mi tiempo —respondió Hermione mirando hacia la pequeña cuna, donde dormía su hijo, Marlene siguió su mirada y sonrió al descubrir al inocente bebé.

—Es cierto —dijo la rubia, caminando hacia la cuna—. Es tan hermoso y tan tranquilo, nunca había visto a un bebé tan calmado, casi siempre son unos alborotadores. Y él ni siquiera llora por las noches.

Hermione rió.

 _Es paciente y calmado como su padre_ , pensó la castaña.

—Hola, pequeño Remus —murmuró Marlene, cuando vio que el pequeño abría sus ojitos, mostrando así sus orbes ambarinas—. Me dan ganas de comerte a besos.

—¿A quién quieres comente a besos, Marlene? —preguntó Lily entrando a la habitación.

La rubia dirigió su mirada a su pelirroja amiga y respondió.

—Pues a Black no, te lo aseguro —frunció el ceño cuando menciono a cierto animago—. Pero a este pequeñín sí —volvió a dirigir su mirada al bebé.

Lily también se acercó a la cuna para admirar al hijo de Hermione.

—Yo también me lo comería a besos —admitió Lily.

Hermione volvió a reír.

—Tu hermano es tan lindo, Hermione —dijo Lily—. Y nosotras somos las únicas afortunadas de tener a un pequeño aquí con nosotras —agregó.

—Si llorara en toda la noche y no las dejara dormir, no se sentirían tan afortunadas —bromeó la castaña. La pelirroja y la rubia rieron quedamente.

Luego de hacerle mimos al pequeño, Lily se giró hacia Hermione, y la miró con esas orbes verdes, que tanto le recordaban a los ojos de su amigo, y dijo:

—¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar?

—No tenía apetito —respondió Hermione.

—Pues debes de comer, aunque no tengas hambre, recuerda que ahora no solo se trate de ti, ahora tienes a tu hermano, al cual tienes que cuidar, y también están los estudios, los ÉXTASIS, no puedes simplemente dejar de comer, terminaras por enfermar —la regañó Lily.

Hermione asintió, comprendiendo lo que Lily le dijo. Estaba siendo egoísta con esa actitud, está bien que se sintiera extraña en esa época, y que extrañara a sus amigos, pero eso no quería decir que dejara de comer, sabiendo que, si ella no estaba bien alimentada, entonces ella no podría alimentar bien a su pequeño hijo.

—Tienes razón, Lily. Estaba siendo egoísta en pensar solo en mí, y no en mi hermano también. Gracias por hacerme ver mi error —respondió la castaña.

Lily se sintió un poco mal al ver los ojos chocolates de Hermione con una sombra de tristeza.

 _Ella solo es una chica, una chica como cualquiera de nosotras, pero una chica que se quedó huérfana, y que ahora tiene que hacerse cargo de una vida más pequeña_ , pensó Lily.

—Cuando quieras yo podría ayudarte a cuidar a tu hermano —se ofreció Lily.

—Y yo también —dijo Marlene.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero les sonrió a sus nuevas amigas.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Hermione.

Luego de esa emotiva platica. Las tres chicas dieron una revisada más a sus tareas, y luego las guardaron en sus mochilas. Se turnaron para usar el baño y después Lily y Marlene se acostaron en sus camas, pero Hermione se quedó de pie junto a la cuna del pequeño Remus, lo tomo en brazos mientras le tarareaba una canción de cuna; cuando vio que el pequeño se quedó dormido le dio un beso en la cabecita, lo volvió acostar en su cuna y lo abrigo bien con sus cobijas azul cielo.

Camino lentamente hasta su cama y se acostó.

—¿Se quedó dormido? —preguntó Marlene, en un susurró.

—Sí —respondió Hermione, en el mismo tono. Y eso fue lo último que escucho de la rubia, porque luego la castaña noto que Marlene se había quedado dormida, al igual que Lily.

Hermione suspiró. Dio una mirada a las camas de sus amigas y apago la lámpara de aceite.

Sus nuevas amigas dormían sin ninguna preocupación, o bueno, solo tenían la preocupación de terminar sus estudios y nada más.

 _Si supieran sus futuros, seguramente sería todo lo contrario, no podrían dormir_ , pensaba Hermione.

Pero no se preocupen chicas, aun no es el momento de que lo sepan, primero debo ganarme sus confianzas, para así luego empezar a actuar y poner en marcha la misión de cambiar el futuro. El desastroso futuro.

Y dando una última mirada a su alrededor, Hermione cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir. Al comienzo parecía que lo estaba logrando, ya que el sueño era un bonito episodio de su vida. Era el día de su boda.

 _Hermione llevaba un vestido largo blanco sencillo, maquillaje natural y en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda llevaba el anillo de compromiso que Remus le había dado, el cual antes había pertenecido su madre._

 _Remus estaba parado junto al hombre del Ministerio —el cual era uno de los pocos que no estaba a favor de Voldemort— que los iba a casar. Era una ceremonia íntima, solo ellos dos, los señores Weasley —que eran los testigos— y el hombre que los casaría._

 _A Hermione le sudaban las manos, estaba nerviosa, feliz, dichosa, afortunada, encantada; puesto que por fin uniría su vida con el hombre que ama y por el cual había esperado cuatro años. Lo único que la entristecía un poco era no poder tener a sus padres y a sus amigos con ella, en ese día tan feliz. Pero sabía que no podía exponer a sus padres llevándolos al mundo mágico, además ella les había lanzado un "Obliviate" y les había dado otra identidad, una identidad donde ella no existía en las vidas de sus padres. Y sobre sus amigos, ese era un caso aparte, Harry estaba protegido en la casa de sus tíos y no podía salir de allí, y Ron, bueno, él estaba enojado con ella, porque se casaba con Remus. Ginny si quería asistir a su boda, pero Ron le había dicho que, si asistía a su boda, entonces se olvidara de que eran hermanos, y Hermione no queriendo provocar más disgustos entre los hermanos, convenció a Ginny de que esto solo era una ceremonia sencilla y que cuando toda esta guerra terminara, haría una celebración más grande y ella, Harry y todos sus demás amigos asistirían, Ginny asintió a regañadientes y fulminó con la mirada a Ron. Por su parte Ron no podía reclamarles a sus padres de que sean los testigos de la boda de Hermione y Remus, ya que los señores Weasley le habían dejado bien en claro que ellos siempre apoyarían el amor, y si él no estaba de acuerdo, pues que estaba muy mal por no estar feliz por su amiga._

 _Hermione se acercó a Remus con pasos lentos, y él le sonrió y le estiro una mano, ella la cogió y le sonrió. Los señores Weasley estaban cada uno en los flancos de ellos._

 _—_ _Bien, empecemos —dijo el hombre del Ministerio, al ver que Hermione ya estaba tomada de la mano de Remus. Con un movimiento de varita el hombre abrió el libro que tenía frente a él y empezó con el protocolo correspondiente, el cual ninguno de los novios prestaron atención, ya que se dedicaban a mirarse y sonreírse. Solo prestaron atención cuando el mago movió su varita y una cinta blanca empezó a entrelazarse en las muñecas de ambos, juntándolas. Remus y Hermione pudieron sentir la magia en la cinta que cada vez les apretaba más las muñecas —pero sin lastimarlos— y a medida que el hombre iba hablando la cinta brillaba cada vez más, pero cuando el hombre menciono las últimas dos palabras en lo que Hermione y Remus reconocieron como en idioma latín, la cinta brillo mucho más, casi haciéndolos parpadear._

 _Lentamente la cinta dejo de brillar tanto, y el hombre empezó a leer las clásicas palabras de una ceremonia de unión._

 _—_ _Sí, quiero —dijo Remus, cuando fue el momento preciso._

 _Luego fue el turno de la novia, Hermione._

 _—_ _Sí, quiero —dijo la castaña, llena de emoción._

 _El hombre del Ministerio siguió con las palabras mágicas vinculares._

 _—_ _Remus Lupin y Hermione Granger, los uno a una vida llena de amor, apoyo, bienestar y felicidad. Y con este hechizo, yo los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer._

 _La varita del mago se volvió a mover y la cinta de las muñecas de los nuevos esposos brillo una vez más para luego irse desvaneciendo de sus muñecas, pero a cambio unas alianzas se posaron en sus dedos medios de su mano izquierda._

 _Remus miró a Hermione directo a los ojos y tomándola de la cintura la acerco a él y la beso. Ambos se besaron por varios minutos, hasta que los aplausos de los señores Weasley los hizo parar._

 _Cuando Hermione se giró para mirar a los señores Weasley, parpadeo con confusión al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en el salón donde había unido su vida con Remus. No, ella ahora estaba en Hogwarts, en plena guerra. Los hechizos iban y venían de todas direcciones, ella los esquivaba tratando de encontrar a su esposo, pero no lograba encontrarlo por ningún lado._

 _—_ _¡Remus! —gritó, pero no hubo respuesta—. ¡Remus! ¡Remus! —siguió gritando, pero nadie respondió a sus llamados._

 _Camino unos cuantos pasos hacia unos muros destruidos, iba tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta de que tropezó con un pedazo de piedra y cayo de bruces, al levantase se percató de que estaba con el mismo vestido que usaba en su boda, pero este estaba un poco rasgado, sucio y manchado de sangre, esto la asusto y rápidamente se levantó, volviendo a su tarea de buscar a su esposo. Se giró hacia la izquierda y lo que vio la destrozo y la lastimo más que mil crucios a la vez._

 _Encontró a Remus, sí, pero él estaba tirado en el suelo, más pálido que cuando se acercaba la luna llena, él estaba muerto. Hermione corrió y hacia él y se tiró al suelo junto a Remus, y puso una mano en la mejilla fría de su esposo._

 _—_ _No —sollozó—, no puede ser, no tú. ¡No tú!_

—¡No! ¡No tú! —sollozó, y abrió los ojos, anegados en lágrimas, y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora—. No —susurró, poniéndose una mano en el pecho—. No otra vez las pesadillas —volvió a sollozar.

Hermione extrañaba a Remus, extrañaba levantarse por las mañanas y sentir los brazos de él rodeando su cintura, extrañaba su sonrisa sincera, extrañaba su voz, extrañaba que la besara… pero lo había perdido, lo había perdido por una estúpida guerra, guerra que provoco el malnacido de Tom Riddle y su pureza de la sangre.

La castaña se sentó abrazándose las rodillas y hundiendo su cabeza en esta, mientras lloraba. Pero luego de unos minutos levanto la cabeza y vislumbro la cuna de su hijo, se para como movida por un resorte y camino hacia la cuna de su bebé.

—Mi pequeño Remus —susurró, acariciándole la mejilla.

Tomo su varita y configuro una pluma en una mecedora, tomo a su bebé en brazos y se sentó en la mecedora. Y así se pasó todo el resto de la noche, con su bebé en brazos, admirándolo. Ya que sabía que no volvería a dormir y si lo hacía, solo tendría pesadillas y ella no quería soñar más con lo mismo.

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz empezaron a entrar por las cortinas entre abiertas, Hermione supo que ya había amanecido, miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Eran las 5:30 a.m., muy temprano aun para que se empezara a levantar todos en el castillo, así que la castaña acostó nuevamente a su bebé en su cuna y camino hacia el baño para darse una ducha. Hermione se dio una larga ducha, tratando que con el agua tibia borrar toda esa pesadilla que tuvo, pero lamentablemente el agua no pudo borrar la pesadilla. La castaña estuvo unos treinta minutos bajo el agua antes de salir y envolverse en una toalla, se miró al espejo.

—¡Merlín! —exclamo—, que ojeras tengo, y también están algo rojos, ¿cómo hare para que nadie note mi mala noche?

Luego de eso se secó el cuerpo, se puso su uniforme y con un movimiento de varita termino de secar su cabello húmedo, y por último hizo algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Se maquillo para que nadie notara que estuvo llorando y que no había dormido.

Salió del baño y vio que sus amigas han dormían, por lo que aprovecho para amantar a su bebé, luego le cambio el pañal y le puso ropita abrigadora.

—Bueno, mi pequeño hombrecito, tú ya estás listo —le susurró Hermione a su bebé. El pequeño le sonrió a su madre—, eres hermoso —le dijo y el bebé volvió a reír.

Minutos después Lily despertó, parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz, y ahí fue cuando la vio.

—¿Hermione? —dijo la pelirroja, y luego bostezo.

Hermione le sonrió.

—Buenos días —dijo la castaña.

—Buenos días —repitió Lily, y parpadeó nuevamente al verla ya con el uniforme puesto—, madrugaste.

—Sí. No tenía mucho sueño —mintió la castaña.

Lily asintió, se levantó de su cama y se estiro. Con pasos lentos camino hacia el baño.

—Podrías despertar a Marlene, por favor, Hermione —pidió la pelirroja antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

—Claro —dijo Hermione. Acostó a su bebé en la cuna y camino hacia la cama de la rubia—. Marlene —dijo, entreabriendo los doseles de la cama, pero la rubia ni siquiera se movió—, Marlene, hora de levantarse —elevo un poco más la voz, pero igual, la chica no despertó—. ¡Marlene! —le dijo moviéndola del hombro, ahí recién la rubia abrió los ojos. Hermione sonrió cuando noto la cara de sorpresa de Marlene—, que bueno que despertaste, porque, aunque no me hubiera gustado te habría tenido que lanzar un _Aguamenti_.

Marlene bostezó y dijo:

—Estoy de suerte, entonces —murmuró.

Hermione sonrió y al ver a la rubia completamente despierta camino hacia la mecedora, pero antes de sentarse cogió su libro de pociones avanzadas para leerlo, ya que después de desayunar tenía dos horas de pociones.

—¿Y esa mecedora? —preguntó Marlene, viendo a la castaña sentada en ella, junto a la cuna del bebé.

—Magia —respondió Hermione, y volvió su vista al libro de pociones.

—Claro, como no lo adivine —dijo la rubia, siguiéndole el juego a Hermione.

Unos cuarenta minutos después las tres chicas bajaban las escaleras y caminaron hasta sentarse en los sofás que estaban frente a la chimenea, dispuestas a esperar a los chicos. Marlene no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pero luego se dijo que no le importaría lo que Black hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Y mientras Lily y Marlene platicaban, Hermione se dedicaba a mirar las llamas de la chimenea, no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso mirando las llamas, pero solo despertó de su ensoñación cuando alguien le puso una mano sobre el hombro, dando como resultado que la castaña diera un bote del susto.

—Hey, tranquila, soy yo —le dijo un sonriente Sirius.

Hermione se llevó una mano al corazón, sintiendo los rápidos latidos.

—Pues me asustaste, no me vuelvas a hacer eso —le dijo Hermione.

—Lo siento —dijo Sirius.

Hermione asintió, y miró a su alrededor, notando que los otros tres merodeadores, Lily, Marlene y otros chicos de diferentes años la miraban, se sonrojó e incómoda les dijo a los demás.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Hermione —le dijo un sonriente James, recordándole mucho a su amigo Harry.

Luego de eso James se acercó a Lily y la beso. Hermione apartó rápidamente la mirada de la pareja al darse cuenta de que no le había quitado la vista de encima al pelinegro. Y mirando nuevamente hacia los merodeadores, su vista se encontró con la de Remus Lupin. Ella le sonrió a Lupin, pero luego las imágenes de su pesadilla se le vinieron a la mente y aparto la mirada, porque sabía que si seguía mirándolo no lo aguantaría más y terminaría lanzándose a sus brazos y llorando desesperadamente.

 _Es rara_ , pensó Peter notando la forma de actuar de Hermione.

Hermione aparto la mirada de Remus, pero él no, así que acercándose unos pasos más a la castaña le preguntó.

—¿Estuviste llorando?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No —respondió. Pero claramente Remus se pudo dar cuenta de que mentía, porque a pesar del maquillaje que lleva la castaña (y que el día anterior no), la delataba sus ojos rojos y las ojeras.

Remus no quiso contradecirla porque recién se conocían y no tenían confianza como para pedirle que le diga la verdad. Pero ¿por qué le causaba tanta preocupación que Hermione hubiera llorado? ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se le empequeñecía al verla en ese estado de ánimo? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía esa necesidad de estrecharla en sus brazos y consolarla? ¿Por qué tenía ganas de causarle mucho daño a la persona que se había atrevido a hacerla llorar?

Remus se sentía confundido por todos esos sentimientos hacia Hermione Granger, ya que su corazón le gritaba con desesperación que la tomara de la mano y saliera corriendo con ella a un lugar donde pudieran estar ellos dos solos, mientras que su parte racional le decía que se controlara porque podía asustarla, y él no quería eso. Pero eso no era todo, resulta que su lobo interior también se sentía muy familiarizado con Hermione, así que él no solo tenía que luchar contra esos sentimientos, sino también contra su lobo, y por supuesto que luchar contra el lobo iba hacer una tarea muy difícil, porque lo que el lobo quería, por general lo conseguía.

 **•••**

 **En el futuro (Hogwarts – Octubre de 1998)**

La nueva directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, se encontraba en la oficina que anteriormente ocupaba Albus Dumbledore. Ella estaba sentada en la silla principal, mientras que un pelinegro y un pelirrojo estaban sentados frente a ella.

—¿Hay noticias, profesora? —preguntó un chico pelinegro.

—Me temo que no, señor Potter —respondió McGonagall.

—Pero ya lleva desaparecida casi tres días y no es solo ella, también el pequeño Remus y…

—Todo es culpa de Malfoy. Él es el que ha secuestrado a Hermione y al niño —dijo un exaltado Ron.

—No podemos hacer esa clase de acusaciones, señor Weasley, recuerde que el señor Malfoy también está desaparecido y sus padres no saben nada de él —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con un tono entre serio y preocupado. Ya que era su primer curso como directora y desaparecen dos alumnos y un bebé del castillo.

—Además recuerda la carta, Ron —dijo Harry, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo pelirrojo.

—Tal vez Malfoy obligo a Hermione a escribir esa carta —Ron seguía insistiendo con que Draco Malfoy había secuestrado a su amiga y al bebé.

La profesora McGonagall, al ya no tenerles nada más que informar, mando a los chicos a su sala común, con la clara promesa que, si sabía algo, así sea la más minina cosa les avisaría.

Potter y Weasley abandonaron la oficina de la directora a regañadientes, ellos querían ayudar en la búsqueda de Hermione y su bebé, pero haber derrotado a Voldemort no les servía de mucho porque aun la profesora McGonagall los seguía tratando como niños.

—¿Qué vamos hacer, Harry? ¿Y si Hermione y el niño no aparecen? —dijo un preocupado Ron, cuando ya estaban en su sala común.

—Aparecerán —afirmó Harry.

—Pero ¿cuándo? —preguntó Ron—. Si ni siquiera tenemos una pista de donde puedan estar.

—Pues haremos lo que Hermione haría en estos casos —dijo el pelinegro.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el pelirrojo, con intriga.

—Ir a la biblioteca —respondió Potter, y Ron lo quedo mirando con sorpresa—. Sí, Ron, eso es lo que haría Hermione. Ella siempre encontraba las respuestas que necesitamos de la biblioteca.

Y caminando hacia la salida de su sala común, los dos amigos se dirigían hacia la biblioteca, para encontrar respuestas.


	6. Las pesadillas continúan

**Las pesadillas continúan**

Cuando los chicos de séptimo año —de Gryffindor y Slytherin— entraron al salón de pociones la notaron llena vapores y olores extraños.

El profesor de pociones levanto la cabeza y sonrió a su clase. Hermione y Draco se le quedaron mirando atentamente, ya que el profesor de pociones no era otro que el mismísimo Horace Slughorn, pero 20 años más joven.

Rápidamente salieron de su aturdimiento y caminaron hasta sentarse en una mesa.

Lily, Marlene y Hermione ocuparon una mesa que estaba adelante del profesor, mientras que los merodeadores ocuparon una mesa que estaba detrás de las chicas.

Draco, Severus y dos chicos más ocuparon una mesa que estaba al último.

—Buenos días, a todos —dijo el profesor de pociones, sonriéndole especialmente a Lily.

Hermione que había notado esa sonrisa se preguntaba porque el profesor Slughorn sonreía a Lily, pero la respuesta llego más rápido de que pensó, al ver al profesor sonreír a otros chicos de Slytherin.

 _Claro, Lily y esos chicos de Slytherin deben pertenecer al «Club de las Eminencias» es por eso que el profesor Slughorn les sonríe_ , pensaba Hermione.

—Ese es un agradable olor —comentó Marlene en voz baja, pero Hermione pudo oírla. Aspiró un poco y tuvo que admitir que si olía bien. Ella ya sabía de qué poción se trataba.

—Muy bien —dijo Slughorn, quien estaba detrás de los vapores que salían de los cuatro calderos que estaban sobre su mesa—. Saquen sus balanzas, los equipos de pociones y abran sus libros de Fabricación de Pociones Avanzadas —hizo una pausa—, he preparado unas pociones, que les será muy útil para sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Así que, ¿alguien puede decirme que poción es esta? —indicó el caldero que estaba más cerca a la mesa de los Slytherin.

Hermione rápidamente levanto la mano. Draco la vio y rodó los ojos.

Slughorn la señalo.

—Es Veritaserum, una poción incolora e inodora, que fuerza a quien la beba a decir la verdad —respondió la castaña, teniendo un _déjà vu._

—Muy bien, excelente —dijo Slughorn, con una sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Y esta? —continuó, señalando el caldero que estaba en el centro de la mesa—. ¿Quién puede…?

El profesor de pociones no termino de formular la pregunta cuando la mano de la castaña nuevamente se levantó.

—Es poción Multijugos, señor —dijo Hermione, reconociendo la sustancia burbujeante que había hecho en su segundo año.

—¡Oh, excelente! —dijo Slughorn—. Ahora, esta poción de aquí —señaló el caldero que estaba más cerca a la mesa de las tres Gryffindors—, ¿alguien…? ¿Sí querida? —preguntó Slughorn, al ver la mano de Hermione nuevamente al aire.

—Es Amortentia.

—Y ella es una sabelotodo —murmuró Snape, visiblemente enojado. Draco pudo escucharlo y sonrió de medio lado.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Slughorn, mirando a Hermione con asombro y satisfacción—, ¿y usted sabe lo que hace?

Hermione sonrió ligeramente, estaba de mejor humor que en la mañana, ya que esa clase era igual a la que ella había tenido en su primera clase de sexto año de pociones en su época.

—Es la poción de amor más energética en el mundo. Y se supone que huele diferente para cada uno, según lo que más nos atrae —respondió Hermione con entusiasmo.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó el profesor—. ¿Y qué olores puede reconocer, usted? —preguntó.

—Eh…, yo puedo oler chocolate, pergamino nuevo, hierva, bosque… —Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente—, pero el olor que más prevalece es el chocolate —la castaña bajo la mirada más sonrojada.

Slughorn sonrió complacido.

—Usted es la alumna nueva, ¿verdad? —Hermione asintió—. ¿Y puedo preguntar su nombre, querida?

La castaña levanto la mirada, aun sonrojada.

—Hermione. Hermione Granger, señor —respondió.

—¿Granger? ¿Granger? —murmuró Slughorn y Hermione ya sabía que pregunta le haría—. ¿Familiar de Hector Dagworth-Granger, quien fundo la Más Extraordinaria Sociedad de Fabricantes de Pociones?

—No, señor. En realidad, soy una Granger del mundo Muggle —Slughorn se sorprendió—. Soy hija de muggles, señor —dijo una Hermione, muy orgullosa de sus orígenes.

Se empezaron a escuchar algunos murmullos de los Slytherin al verla.

—Es una sangre sucia —murmuró una chica rubia de Slytherin mirando con asco a la castaña.

Los merodeadores, Lily, Marlene y los demás Gryffindor miraban con aprensión a los Slytherin, al notar como se hablaban entre ellos señalando a la castaña.

Sirius con su carácter impulsivo iba a levantarse y decir algunos de sus comentarios desagradables hacia los Slytherin, cuando se dio cuenta que el profesor Slughorn sonrió a Hermione y luego a Lily.

—Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa. Pero me complace saber que otra de mis mejores amigas sea una hija de Muggles —dijo Slughorn. Los Slytherin no podían creer que su profesor, un ex Slytherin, jefe de su casa dijera tal cosa. Estaban indignados—. Y ahora, veinte puntos bien merecidos para Gryffindor, señorita Granger.

—¡Ya oyeron, serpientes rastreras! —dijo James a los Slytherins, con una gran sonrisa arrogante.

Draco giró su cabeza al escuchar una voz tan parecida a la de Harry Potter, y hasta por un momento pensó que era él, pero luego cuando lo vio bien y noto esa sonrisa arrogante volvió a su realidad. El Potter de su época jamás sonreiría de esa manera.

—Imbécil —susurró Snape, al ver a James.

—Silencio por favor —dijo Slughorn, y continuó con su clase—. Amortentia, realmente no crea amor. Ya que es imposible confeccionar o imitar el amor. No, esta poción simplemente causara una obsesión o poderosa pasión hacia una persona. Es probablemente la poción más peligrosa que tenemos en ese salón.

Una mano se levantó, pero esta vez no era la mano de Hermione. Era la mano de Sirius Black. Sus amigos miraron con sorpresa al ojigris, ya que en él no era muy común que preguntara o respondiera algo.

Slughorn lo señalo, para que hablara.

—¿Por qué dice que es la poción más peligrosa del salón? Yo no lo creo. Más bien para mí, la poción más peligrosa seria Veritaserum.

Snape resopló.

El profesor sonrió y respondió:

—Cuando ustedes hayan visto tanto de la vida, como yo, no menospreciaran el poder del amor obsesivo… —se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego continuó—. Bien, ya es hora de empezar a trabajar —pero el profesor al notar que algunos de sus algunos de sus alumnos se quedaron mirando el cuarto caldero, del cual no había hecho referencia, explicó—: En este caldero de aquí —señaló el cuarto caldero—, es una poción muy curiosa —Hermione ya sabía de qué poción de trataba y ahora ella estaba dispuesta a ganarla, ya que tal vez le podría ser útil—, señoras y señores, esta poción es Felix Felicis. Y asumo —dijo mirando a Hermione—, que usted, señorita Granger, sabe lo que hace.

—Es suerte liquida —respondió Hermione—. Hace afortunado al quien lo toma.

Lily y Marlene se quedaron viendo a su compañera de mesa, pero no con molestia, sino con una especie de admiración. Pero no solo ellas la miraban con admiración, también los merodeadores, sobretodo un castaño de ojos ámbar.

—Excelente, señorita Granger, otros diez puntos para Gryffindor —dijo Slughorn—. Esta curiosa poción, Felix Felicis, es difícil de hacer, y es desastrosa si alguien la bebe esta poción mal hecha. Sin embargo, si se confeccionada correctamente, como lo ha sido esta, ustedes encontraran que todos sus esfuerzos tienden a tener éxito… al menos hasta que los efectos se acaben —Slughorn miró a sus alumnos, los cuales estaban muy atentos—. Pero si se toma en exceso —dijo al ver algunas miraras anhelantes—, causa vértigo, imprudencia, y un peligroso exceso de confianza. Ya sabes, mucha miel empalaga…, esta poción es altamente toxica en grandes cantidades. Pero tomada con moderación y muy ocasionalmente no pasa nada. Dos cucharadas en el desayuno. Dos días perfectos —agregó.

Todos en el salón querían esa poción. Entre ellos los merodeadores, los cuales se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron, pensando en cómo distraer al profesor y tomar un poco de esa poción.

—Podríamos escondernos bajo la capa —susurró James a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron.

—Y eso —dijo el profesor llamando la atención de los merodeadores—, es lo que les daré como premio en esta clase —tomo una pequeña botellita y lo lleno con Felix Felicis, le puso un corcho y lo mostro a la clase—. Pero Felix Felicis es una sustancia prohibida en competencias organizadas… en eventos deportivos, exámenes, o lecciones, así que solo se puede usar en un día normal de rutina. ¡Y verán como su día de rutina se vuelve extraordinario!

—Creo que ya no necesitaremos la capa, Cornamenta —susurró Sirius.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que alguno de nosotros ganara la poción? —preguntó Remus, con el mismo tono de voz que su amigo.

—Sí, tal vez lo gane Lily o Hermione —dijo Peter.

—O puede que la gane Snape, recuerden que él es muy bueno en pociones —dijo Remus.

—Quejicus no lo ganara —dijo un molesto Sirius, mirando al Slytherin de cabellos grasientos que estaba sentado al lado de Draco.

—Nosotros ganaremos —dijo un alegre James.

—El que termine primero en hacer la poción Filtro de los Muertos en Vida —dijo Slughorn. Y Hermione sonrió, ya que era la misma poción que él había mandado hacer en su primera clase de sexto año. _Vaya, parece que el profesor Slughorn, no se esforzó en nada al hacer su clase en el futuro_ , pensó Hermione—, ganara el Felix Felicis, y por supuesto la poción tiene que estar muy bien hecha. Bien, empiecen —agregó.

Al instante todos abrieron sus libros y empezaron a hacer la poción. Todos estaban concentrados leyendo las instrucciones de sus libros. Hermione le hecho una ojeada a su futuro profesor de pociones y lo vio muy concentrado en su tarea. Y entonces recordó el libro del "Príncipe Mestizo", ella lo había leído un poco tratando de descubrir a quien le había pertenecido y hasta había creído que le pertenecía a una chica.

Así que como Hermione quería ganarse el Felix Felicis decidió hacer lo que Harry le había dicho que hiciera en su clase del futuro. Y en vez de cortar el frijol de sofofora, aplasto el frijol con el lado plano de su daga y se sorprendió al conseguir más jugo que cuando lo cortaba; y rápidamente vertió el jugo de frijol a su caldero, consiguiendo así que su poción tomara el color que decía en su libro. Y al momento de revolver la poción, lo hizo como Harry le había aconsejado que lo revolviera, así que agito una vez al sentido del reloj y después de cada siete agitaciones contrarias al reloj. Y así siguió agitando su poción.

Los minutos iban pasando y a nadie parecía salirle muy bien su poción, ya que sus pociones no tenían el color que decía el libro. Aunque a los únicos que estaban haciéndolo bien era Hermione y Snape.

Hermione sonrió al ver que su poción tomo el color rosado pálido que decía en su libro. Y sin poder evitarlo, levanto la mano llamando la atención del profesor.

—¿Sí, señorita Granger? —preguntó un sonriente Slughorn.

—Ya he terminado, señor —anunció. Sus compañeras de mesa levantaron sus cabezas de sus pociones y miraron a Hermione y luego a su poción.

Lo mismo hicieron todos en el salón, incluso los Slytherin. Pero luego todos volvieron a sus pociones.

—Insufrible sabelotodo —murmuró Snape.

Draco por su parte miraba a la castaña con impaciencia.

 _Ni siquiera en el pasado ella puede ser, aunque sea un poco normal_ , pensaba Draco.

El profesor se acercó a la mesa de las Gryffindor y vio la poción de Hermione.

—Increíble —dijo Slughorn, al oler y agitar un poco la poción de Hermione—. Creo que tiene una nueva competidora, señor Snape —el aludido murmuró cosas por lo bajo, y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a la castaña. Mientras que los merodeadores sonreían—. ¡El tiempo termino! —dijo, para luego dirigirse a Hermione—, espere un momento, señorita Granger, revisare las otras pociones para así decidir al ganador.

Hermione asintió.

El profesor empezó a revisar las pociones de Lily —el cual estaba de un rosado ligeramente más oscuro que el de Hermione— y Marlene —el cual estaba de un color lila— y les sonrió, luego paso a la mesa de los merodeadores. El de James y Sirius estaban de un rosado fuerte, el de Remus de un lila suave, mientras que la poción de Peter era de un verde fosforescente. Así siguió Slughorn pasando de mesa en mesa. Hasta que se detuvo en la mesa de Snape, Draco y los otros dos Slytherin.

—Muy bien, señor Snape, su poción también está bien confeccionada, pero lamentablemente la señorita Granger acabo antes que usted —dijo el profesor. Y Hermione podía sentir la mirada de Snape sobre ella, pero no volteo a mirarlo—. ¡Tenemos una ganadora! —dijo Slughorn cuando estuvo frente a su clase—, muy bien hecho, señorita Granger —dijo caminando hacia ella. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y le dio el frasquito con Felix Felicis a Hermione—. Úselo con inteligencia —agregó.

—Por lo menos la poción se la gano una Gryffindor —canturreó Sirius, mirando a Snape con una sonrisa arrogante.

Minutos más tarde los Slytherin salían con cara de furia del salón, mientras que Lily, Marlene y los merodeadores miraban a Hermione con sorpresa. Y tener muchas miradas sobre ella la hizo sonrojar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione, mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

—Eres buena en Transformaciones, en Encantamientos, en Pociones —dijo James, tomando de la mano a Lily.

—Solo que todos estamos esperando saber en qué más eres buena, tal vez Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… —dijo Sirius.

—Herbología, Astronomía, DCAO, Adivinación, Vuelo —continuó Peter.

—No me gusta la Adivinación, para mí esa asignatura es una rama imprecisa de la magia, por eso la abandone en tercer año y me concentre en los siguientes cursos —dijo Hermione.

Dando así por hecho que ella era buena en todos los demás cursos, incluso en vuelo.

—Impresionante —dijo Remus, mirándola con admiración. Y las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron más rojas.

—Pues entonces espero que seas en verdad muy buena en DCAO porque el profesor es un poco pesado —dijo Marlene—. Y me gustaría que alguien le bajara los humos.

—¡Marlene! —la reprendió Lily.

—¿Y cuándo usaras la poción de la suerte? —preguntó James a Hermione, cambiando de conversación.

—Cuando sea el momento adecuado —respondió la castaña.

—Y el momento adecuado será… —dijo Sirius, tanteando la respuesta.

—Aun no lo sé —dijo Hermione—. Bien, luego nos vemos.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Peter.

Hermione no lo miró, y se contuvo de gritarle: «¡Que te importa adonde yo vaya, maldito traidor!».

—Yo creía que ahora si aceptarías pasear un rato conmigo —dijo Sirius, con coquetería.

Lily negó con la cabeza, Marlene frunció el ceño, James y Peter sonreían, Remus se incomodó, y Hermione se puso más roja que los cabellos de los Weasley, y boqueo como un pez fuera del agua.

—Yo… —susurró—, lo siento, Sirius, pero iba a ver rápidamente a mi hermano y a prepararme para nuestra próxima clase.

Sirius la miró, esa era la segunda vez que Hermione lo rechazaba.

—No la molestes, Black —le dijo Marlene, con una sonrisita de triunfo.

Sirius se giró y miró a Marlene con ojos entrecerrados, pero luego volvió su vista a Hermione y le sonrió, al habérsele ocurrido algo.

—Si quieres yo te ayudo a cuidar a tu hermano, además no nos has presentado al tocayo de Lunático, solo las chicas lo conocen.

Hermione parpadeó. Sirius Black ofreciéndose a ayudarla a cuidar a su hijo.

—¿Tú quieres ayudarme a cuidar a mi bebé? —le preguntó Hermione, pero la manera en que hizo la pregunta dejo confundidos a todos.

—¿Tu bebé? ¿No es tu hermano? —preguntó James.

Hermione ahí recién se dio cuenta de su error.

—Si es mi hermano y también mi bebé. Ya que, al morir nuestros padres, él solo me tiene a mí —dijo Hermione, tratando de enmendar su error.

 _Perdóname, mi pequeño, por negar que eres mi hijo_ , decía Hermione internamente.

Remus centro su vista en ella, estudiándola. Hermione no era como las chicas que hasta el momento él había conocido, la castaña era madura, incluso se podría decir que era hasta más madura que la propia Lily Evans; pero Remus también noto algo más que madures en Hermione, noto tristeza, sí, tras esos ojos color chocolates, ella escondía una profunda tristeza.

 _¿Qué fue lo que te paso, Hermione Granger?_ , se preguntaba Remus, pero luego una voz en su interior le contestó: _Murieron sus padres, está sola y con un pequeño hermano a quien cuidar, y por último en estos tiempos que ser una hija de mueggles es sinónimo de matanza, ¿qué esperabas?_

Un carraspeó saco de sus pensamientos a Remus. Miró a su costado y se dio cuenta que quien había carraspeado era Sirius.

—Contestando a tu pregunta, Hermione —empezó en ojigris—, sí, yo podría ayudarte a cuidar de tu hermano —y sonrió con esa coquetería. Coquetería que usaba para que las chicas cayeran a sus pies, según lo que Remus le había contado.

—Gracias, eres muy amable, Sirius, pero ahora solo iré unos minutos con mi hermano y a repasar para la clase de Aritmancia. Adiós, los veo luego en clase —dijo Hermione, dando media vuelta.

—Estoy perdiendo mi toque, Cornamenta —dijo Sirius, con cara de horror.

—No lo creo, Canuto, es solo que Hermione iba a estudiar… ya sabes, es nueva y seguramente quiere ganarse la confianza todos los profesores —trato de animarlo James.

—No lo engañes más, James —dijo Marlene—, Black tiene que empezar a entender que ya no es el conquistador que siempre fue —y sonriendo, dio media vuelta y se alejó de Lily y los merodeadores.

•••

La clase de Aritmancia fue igual que la de Pociones, Hermione respondía a las preguntas que hacia la profesora Edwards —una mujer un poco regordeta, pero con rostro severo— pero ahora no solo Hermione respondía las preguntas, también lo hacía Lily y Remus. Ellos tres ganaron 70 puntos para Gryffindor. Cosa que agrado a la profesora, ya que como ex Gryffindor, los puntos extras significaba que la los leones se ganarían la copa de las casas ese año.

Por otra parte, Sirius estaba distraído, no dejaba de observar a Hermione, tratando de averiguar porque se negaba a salir con él, con Marlene era distinto, ella siempre lo trataba con la punta del pie y ni siquiera sabía porque, pero con Hermione Granger, ¿qué pasaba con ella? Lo trataba bien, con educación, pero esas dos veces que la había invitado a pasar un par de minutos con él, a solas, se había negado.

 _Será que deje de ser atractivo. No, no lo creo_ , pensaba.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Sirius seguía en su tarea de observar a Hermione, y ahora ella ya lo había notado y su cara sonrojada la delataba.

—Estás incomodando a Hermione, Sirius —susurró Remus.

—Solo trato de averiguar porque me rechaza —respondió Sirius, con el mismo tono de voz de Remus.

Hermione estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa al no soportar más la insistente mirada de Sirius, pero antes de que se levantara una chica de Ravenclaw se le acercó y le entrego una nota de la profesora McGonagall.

Leyó la nota rápidamente y se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Sirius.

—La profesora McGonagall quiere hablar conmigo —respondió dándole una mirada incomoda.

Ya en la oficina de la Jefa de Gryffindor, Hermione miraba a la profesora expectante.

—¿Para qué me mando a llamar, profesora? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

—Para armar bien tu horario, ya que este es tu último año de escuela, deberías de llevar solo los cursos que necesites depende la carrera que quieras seguir.

«La carrera que quiera seguir», se repitió mentalmente la castaña. Ella nunca se había puesto a pensar cuanto tiempo se quedaría en el pasado, pero ahora que la profesora hace referencia a una carrera, le trajo muchas dudas.

 _Siempre quise poder cambiar el mundo, hacer algo para mejorarlo, para que no haya diferencias entre lo mago sangre pura y los hijos de muggles, como también quiero que dejen de tenerle aversión a las criaturas mágicas no muy favorecidas, sobre todo a los licántropos y a los elfos domésticos_ , pensaba Hermione.

—Señorita Granger —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con tono de advertencia.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione—, y sobre los cursos, creo que lo llevare todos —esto sorprendió a la estricta profesora.

—¿Todos? —repitió—. Me he dado cuenta de que es muy buena estudiante, pero llevar todos los cursos no le parece algo… excesivo.

—Estoy acostumbrada a estudiar —respondió la castaña.

—Tengo entendido que cuida de su pequeño hermano —Hermione asintió—, si lleva todos los cursos, tendrá muchas tareas y con un pequeño a su cuidado, no tendrá tiempo libre, ni siquiera para descansar. Y entonces enfermara.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo, profesora —dijo Hermione, con suma seriedad—, no es la primera vez que llevo cursos de más.

La profesora se acomodó sus gafas, y miró a Hermione con extrañeza.

—¿Esta segura? —preguntó McGonagall.

—Sí.

La profesora asintió, sin quitar su vista de la castaña. Luego movió su varita y el horario de Hermione quedo hecho.

—Muy bien, señorita Granger —dijo la profesora y le extendió su horario. Hermione lo observo y se dio cuenta que había cursos que estaban en el mismo horario. Se mordió el labio inferior. _Tal vez no fue buena idea decir que llevaría todos los cursos_ , pensó Hermione—. La excusare en algunos cursos por esta semana —dijo McGonagall, llamando la atención de la castaña—, venga a verme el lunes, antes del desayuno.

Hermione asintió, y dirigió una mirada a la profesora.

 _Sera, acaso que…_ , pensó.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Granger —dijo la profesora.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que esa era una señal de que debía de retirarse.

—Buenas tardes, profesora —dijo Hermione, y luego salió de la oficina de McGonagall.

 **•••**

Hermione caminaba por uno de los pasillos que no eran muy concurrido por los alumnos a esa hora, cuando de pronto.

—Ratona —dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Hermione giró inmediatamente al reconocer esa cínica y fría voz.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —susurró Hermione.

—Shhh… Maslow, ¿recuerdas? Las paredes oyen —dijo el rubio.

Hermione sabía que él tenía razón, pero no se lo diría porque si no su ego crecería más.

—¿Qué quieres? —volvió a preguntar.

—Decirte que eres insufrible —Hermione lo miró con enojo—, tenías que hacer todo ese numerito en la clase de pociones.

—No te importa —dijo Hermione.

—No le agradas a Severus, aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco le agradabas cuando eras su alumna —Draco sonrió al notar que ese comentario había molestado a Hermione.

Hermione estaba a punto de lanzarle un _Mocomurcielago_ , que Ginny le había enseñado a hacer, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

—Severus —repitió—, ¿ya te habla? —le preguntó, esperanzada.

—Por supuesto, nadie se resiste a mí —contestó arrogantemente Draco.

Hermione ignoro su arrogancia y dijo:

—Bien, ahora solo no lo arruines.

—El que debería decir eso soy yo; deja de ser tan sabelotodo, llamaras la atención y conseguirás más enemigos por parte de los Slytherin —advirtió.

—Creí que ya era su enemiga solo porque soy hija de muggles.

—Pues conseguirás más si sigues siendo tan sabelotodo.

—Pues yo soy así.

—A ellos no le gusto que tú te ganaras la poción.

—Que lastima. Pero me podría, nos podría servir —corrigió—, para lo que vamos hacer.

Draco asintió.

—Me voy, no quiero que me vean hablando contigo, ratona —dijo Draco.

—No te olvides que también tienes que ganarte la confianza de Regulus —le recordó Hermione.

—Todo a su tiempo, Lupin —y diciendo eso, Draco dio media vuelta y se alejó de la castaña.

 **•••**

—Te demoraste mucho con Minnie —dijo Sirius, apenas la vio entrar a la sala común.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que los merodeadores estaban sentados en los sillones que estaba cerca a la chimenea, mientras que chicos de primero estaban un poco más alejados haciendo sus tareas.

—No me demore hablando con la profesora —dijo Hermione.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó James.

—Es que… — _piensa, Hermione, piensa_ , se decía—, me perdí —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Los cuatro chicos sonrieron.

—Hogwarts es muy grande, ¿verdad? —dijo Remus, con una sonrisa que derretía a Hermione.

—Más grande que Salem, sí.

—¿Estudiabas en Salem? —preguntó Sirius.

—Sí —mintió Hermione, sin mirarle a los ojos, porque sabía que cuando mentía las personas solían darse cuenta con tan solo mirarle a los ojos.

—Pero no tienes el acento americano —dijo Peter.

Hermione quería dejar mudo a Peter por meterse donde no lo llaman.

—Es que no soy americana. Yo nací en Londres, pero mis padres decidieron mudarse a los Estados Unidos cuando yo tenía 10 años, y cuando me llego la carta fui a la Academia de Brujas de Salem.

 _Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa_ , se decía una y otra vez.

—¿Y cuándo regresaste a Londres? —preguntó Remus, interesado en saber más de Hermione.

—Hace unos meses. Y ahora si mi disculpan, ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso —dijo Hermione, caminando hacia la habitación de las chicas.

—¿No creen que oculta algo? —dijo Peter.

Los otros tres merodeadores lo miraron.

—No lo creo, Peter —dijo Remus—. Más bien creo que le apena hablar de sus padres, todavía es muy reciente su muerte.

—Lunático tiene razón —dijo James.

Sirius que había estado callado, comentó:

—Debe ser muy feo perder a tus padres, ¿no? Digo, tal vez a mí no me duela mucho porque son unos odiosos sangre pura, que no sienten más amor que por su sangre y dinastía, pero Hermione tiene un caso distinto, sus padres eran muggles y de seguro la debían de quererla mucho al igual que ella a ellos.

James, Remus y Peter asintieron.

—Un momento, Canuto —dijo James, con una sonrisita ladina—, «odiosos sangre pura», tú también eres un sangre pura.

—Pero no soy odioso, yo soy genial —dijo arrogantemente Sirius—. Además, tú también eres un sangre pura, Cornamenta.

—Pero tampoco soy odioso, y yo soy más genial que tú, Canuto —dijo James haciéndose el ofendido.

Los otros dos merodeadores reían de los pelinegros, con James y Sirius siempre era igual, no había tema serio, porque después todo lo tomaban a la broma.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora —dijo Remus, parándose del sillón.

—¿Hora de qué? —preguntó Peter.

—De ir a la biblioteca a cumplir con nuestro castigo —respondió el castaño.

Los otros tres chicos pusieron cara de molestia.

—No se quejen, nosotros mismo tuvimos la culpa, sobre todo yo que soy prefecto —dijo Remus, con pesar.

—Lo bueno fue que ni Minnie, ni Dumbledore nos bajó puntos, y solo nos dieron tres días de castigo —dijo James.

—Pero toda la culpa la tiene Quejicus —dijo Sirius, levantándose del sillón.

James y Peter lo imitaron y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la sala común, con un Sirius echándole tercamente la culpa a Snape de su castigo.

 **•••**

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente para los dos viajeros del futuro. Por una parte, estaba Draco, él hacia sus tareas en su habitación, igual que su compañero. Ambos estaban en silencio, y solo de vez en cuando se dirigían algunas palabras, por lo menos Snape ya le hablaba y no lo ignoraba.

 _Contar su historia como mía funciona_ , pensaba Draco, al ver a Snape de reojo.

Aunque todavía tenía que tener mucho tacto para hablar con Snape, ya que, si decía algo que no le agradara, ya podría despedirse de sus planes.

Por otra parte, Hermione se había pasado la tarde haciendo sus tareas y con su hijo, mientras que sus compañeras de habitación estaban en la sala común, ella aprovecho para meditar sobre lo que le había dicho Draco, eso de no llamar mucho la atención. Sabía que el rubio tenía razón, así que se dijo que desde ahora trataría de ser una estudiante prácticamente normal.

Lily y Marlene fueron por Hermione cuando era hora de cenar, y la castaña recordando las palabras de la pelirroja, fue a cenar, aunque al igual que la otra noche no tenía apetito, pero por su hijo, sus estudios y sus planes de cambiar el futuro se obligó a bajar a cenar.

Y ya en el Gran Comedor, Hermione noto nuevamente que Sirius no le quitaba la mirada de encima, eso la incómodo. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía al padrino de su mejor amigo con ella? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo incomoda que la hacía sentir? Ella no lo miró en ningún momento, simplemente se dedicó a comer y a responder a las preguntas que le hacían sus compañeras de habitación de vez en cuando, tratando de invitarla a sus conversaciones.

—Míralos —escuchó la voz de James, llamando la atención de Hermione—, otra vez están juntos, y yo que creía que Quejicus nunca tendría amigos.

Hermione miró a la dirección que James señalaba y pudo ver al rubio junto con su futuro profesor sentándose en la mesa de Slytherin, ambos serios, pero juntos. Quiso sonreír al verlos, ya que al parecer Draco estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con Snape. Ella había creído que le llevaría más tiempo al rubio hablarse con Snape, pero estaba gratamente sorprendida.

—Pues si son tan amiguitos, entonces… eso quiere decir que también podría ser el nuevo merecedor de nuestras bromas —dijo Sirius, ahora mirando hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, ya que por estar atento a las serpientes la dejaba de lado.

—Creo que también sería merecedor de un apodo —dijo James, mientras que los otros dos merodeadores escuchaban atentos.

Hermione por su parte tuvo que aguantarse de no decir que el apodo de Malfoy era "El Hurón Botador".

—No se les ocurra hacer nada al nuevo estudiante —advirtió Lily, mirando a los cuatro chicos, pero deteniendo su mirada en su novio.

—¿Acaso estas defendiendo a una serpiente, pelirroja? —saltó Sirius—, ¿acaso no te sirvió de escarmiento con lo que paso con…? —pero el ojigris dejo de hablar en cuando noto la mirada que le dirigía Lily.

Hermione sabía a lo que se refería Sirius. Harry se lo había contado.

Luego de ese comentario de Sirius, ya no volvieron a decir nada más, y Hermione aprovecho para terminar de tomar su jugo de calabaza y se retiró de la mesa.

 **•••**

Cuando Lily y Marlene entraron en su habitación, vieron a Hermione dormida y al pequeño Remus con los ojos abiertos, al parecer recién se había despertado.

—Hola, pequeñito —susurró Lily, tomando en brazos al bebé.

El pequeño se dedicó a mirar a la pelirroja con atención, y Lily también lo miraba, pero con ternura.

—Es hermoso, ¿no? —comentó la rubia, detrás de la pelirroja.

—Sí —respondió Lily, pero luego se quedó callada, mirando al pequeño.

—¿Sucede algo, Lily? —preguntó Marlene, al notarla con pensativa.

Lily negó con la cabeza, no queriendo decir lo que había notado en el pequeño. Pero la mirada del bebé le había hecho recordar tanto a Remus.

El pequeño Remus bostezo y Lily lo meció para hacerlo dormir. Minutos después el pequeño yacía dormido en los brazos de la pelirroja, ella lo acostó en su cuna y lo arropo bien.

•••

Un par de horas después una castaña despertó llorosa y sobresaltada. Nuevamente las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir.

—Otra vez las pesadillas —susurró, aun llorosa. Otra vez había visto a Remus muerto, con sus ojos ambarinos mirando a la nada. Pero esta vez no solo lo había visto a él muerto, también había visto a Harry en los brazos de Hagrid, muerto, y esta vez su amigo no se lanzaba de los brazos del semi-gigante para continuar con la pelea, esta vez en sus pesadillas su amigo había muerto en verdad.

No pudiendo soportar más esa angustia, Hermione se levantó de la cama y se puso una bata encima de su camisón, camino hacia la cuna, y como noto a su hijo aun dormido, salió de la habitación, y bajo las escaleras con sigilo, para luego sentarse en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Y con un movimiento de varita, las llamas empezaron a arder.

Hermione se quedó ahí sentada, muy quieta, con la mirada fija en las llamas. Tratando de que las pesadillas desaparecieran de sus recuerdos.

 _Ningún inocente morirá, esta vez ya sabemos cómo derrotar a Voldemort y como es su forma de atacar_ , se decía Hermione, internamente.

Y así Hermione se quedó sentada, mirando las llamas arder. Sus pesadillas habían vuelto, y ella que pensaba que ya lo había superado, pero se equivocó. Pronto las lágrimas se volvieron a acumular en sus ojos chocolates, y lloro, lloro mucho al recordar la guerra, la muerte de sus compañeros, amigos y de Remus. Lloro cuando recordó el día del entierro de los caídos de guerra, cuando veía como lentamente el ataúd de Remus iba bajando hacia donde yacería desde ese día esperando en algún momento volverse a reencontrar con él. Y también lloro porque en el fondo tenía miedo de cometer algún error ahora que estaba en el pasado, se la pasó así hasta que los primeros rayos de luz entro por la ventana, señal de que ya había amanecido.

Hermione dándose cuenta de que ya había amanecido, rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, se paró del sofá, para luego subir nuevamente a su habitación.

Cuando Hermione se perdió por el pasillo de las habitaciones de las chicas, una capa caía al suelo y de esta salía un chico castaño y de ojos ambarinos. Era Remus Lupin.

Remus había bajado de su habitación varias horas antes que Hermione, ya que estaba muy entretenido leyendo un libro, pero al no querer molestar a sus amigos teniendo la lámpara de cera encendida, decidió bajar. Y cuando ya eran como las 3 de la madrugada, Remus decidió que ya era hora de dormir, subió a la segunda planta, pero antes de seguir con su camino un sonido llamo su atención, se dio cuenta de que alguna de las chicas bajaba, y él como prefecto, bajaría nuevamente para tratar de ayudar a la chica, ya que tal vez podría sentirse mal y necesitaba ir a la enfermería, pero antes de poner un pie en los escalones se dio cuenta de que esa chica, era Hermione Granger, y con tan solo verla se quedó paralizado.

¿Qué haría? ¿Bajaba o no? Remus no sabía qué hacer. Hermione era la estudiante nueva, y no conocía nada de ella, y a la vez sentía que, si la conocía, era tan confuso todo lo que sentía por ella.

La vio sentarse en el sofá y encender la chimenea, y después de eso Hermione se había quedado ahí, sentada con la vista fija en las llamas, no se movía. Él quiso acercarse, pero sus piernas no le respondían, se maldijo internamente por eso. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no quería dejarla sola, y aunque sea de lejos estaría acompañándola. _¿Y si te descubre espiándola? ¿Qué le dirías para no alarmarla?_ , le dijo una voz interior. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho camino con sigilo hacia su habitación, todo estaba a oscuras ahí dentro, pero él siempre había tenido mejor vista que todos, sobre todo mejor vista que James. Camino hacia el baúl de su amigo de gafas y saco su capa de invisibilidad, él sabía que el pelinegro no se molestaría con él por eso. Ya con la capa en mano fue al mismo lugar donde estaba y se sentó, pero estaba vez se puso la capa sobre él. Y sentado en el suelo, la observaba detenidamente. Su cabello castaño y con rizos caía hasta media espalda, su nariz respingada, sus ojos chocolates y sus pómulos sonrojados, y con rastros de lágrimas, porque él ya había notado que ella estaba llorando, lo notaba desde el segundo piso donde estaba.

A medida que pasaban las horas y viendo a Hermione llorar, a Remus se le hacía cada vez más difícil controlar al lobo dentro de él. Ya que el lobo le ordenaba, le demandaba y le exigía que fuera a por ella, pero él no podía ceder a los caprichos del lobo, y aunque él también quisiera hacer lo mismo, se daba cuenta que podía hostigarla, y mucho menos en momentos tan delicados como ese. Tal vez ella quería estar sola, y si él se acercaba podría incomodarla.

Así que Remus aparte de observaba, también peleaba literalmente con su lobo interior. Y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que esa tristeza de Hermione también lo golpeaba a él, como el dolor que ella sentía, fuera su dolor. Y se preguntaba el porqué de esos sentimientos.

Cuando las luces del amanecer entraron por la ventana y Hermione subió las escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación, Remus se quitó la capa, y suspiró con alivio, ya que después de todas esas horas observándola, parecía que el lobo estaba ganando la pelea y él estaba a punto de poner un pie en las escaleras para bajarlas.

Luego de respirar profundo varias veces, empezó a meditar todo lo ocurrido, y aun no entendía porque su lobo interior quería prácticamente bajar corriendo las escaleras y tomar en brazos a Hermione y no soltarla jamás, eso nunca le había pasado con ninguna chica, y se preguntaba porque el lobo la había escogido de entre todas las demás chicas. Y la respuesta llego enseguida. El lobo la sentía compatible con él, y la quería, la quería solo para él.

Y ese sentimiento de posesividad asusto a Remus.

 _No. No, el lobo no puede sentir posesividad por alguien a quien recién conoce, y yo tampoco puedo sentir nada por ella, que no sea amistad_ , se decía Remus, tratando de controlarse, _tal vez por lo que ella me hace sentir es que el lobo está confundido. Claro es eso, solo esta, estamos confundidos._

Lo que debo de hacer es brindarle mi amistad, para que ella pueda confiar en mí, y así poder ayudarla a salir de ese mal momento que está pasando. Y cuando eso ocurra yo dejare de sentir todo esto por ella.

Remus Lupin se fue a su habitación con el claro propósito de acercarse a ella. Pero no sería ahora.

Tal vez algún día tendría la confianza o el valor suficiente para acercarse a ella y poder consolarla, por lo que sea que la tenía tan triste.


	7. Guerra

**Guerra**

Todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, desayunando para luego dirigirse a sus clases.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, una castaña estaba un poco ausente, por lo que no se daba cuenta de la mirada penetrante que Sirius le dirigía. Pero ahora Sirius no era el único que miraba con insistencia a Hermione, Remus tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero Remus sentía que estaba un poco más unido a Hermione después de pasar esa noche juntos en la sala común, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Y el desayuno continúo así, James y Lily sentados juntos hablándose en susurros, Peter comiendo, Marlene platicando con otra compañera de clase, y Remus y Sirius mirando a una distraída Hermione, que solo se dedicaba a revolver su desayuno.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? —se atrevió a preguntar Sirius—. ¿Hermione? —volvió a hablar el animago al no obtener una respuesta de la castaña.

—¿Eh? ¿Me hablabas, Sirius? —preguntó Hermione, parpadeando.

—Sí, te preguntaba, si te encontrabas bien, aunque viéndote creo que no.

—No es nada malo… es solo que no pude dormir bien… eh… mi hermano estuvo inquieto toda la noche —mintió Hermione.

—Pues yo no escuche nada raro a noche —dijo Marlene, que había escuchado la conversación de Hermione y Sirius.

—Estabas profunda —dijo Hermione, tratando de salir de esa situación.

Marlene no replico nada, y Sirius pareció creerle, pero Remus era el único que sabía que Hermione mentía, aunque no la delataría.

Minutos después el desayuno había terminado y los Gryffindor y los Slytherin se encaminaron a su siguiente clase, DCAO.

—¿Por qué tenemos que compartir clases con las serpientes? Ayer también fue lo mismo —se quejaba Sirius.

—Sirius llevamos compartiendo clase con Slytherin desde nuestro primer curso —dijo Lily, como si tratara de explicarle a un niño de cinco años que dos más dos es cuatro—, ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

—Pues nunca nos acostumbraremos, pelirroja hermosa —dijo James, y Lily y Marlene rodaron los ojos, mientras que Peter sonreía, Remus miraba de reojo a Hermione, y esta solo caminaba pensativa.

Cuando llegaron al salón de DCAO, entraron y como de costumbre los leones y las serpientes se sentaron por separado. El profesor ya estaba allí, esperándolos para empezar su clase.

Un carraspeo saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos, y ahí recién la castaña noto al profesor, el cual era alto, de cabellos negros entre canos, de unos cuarenta años y de rostro duro.

—Allí está el muy presumido —susurró Marlene a Hermione—, es un arrogante, se cree mucho solo porque es auror.

—Buenos días, alumnos —dijo el profesor, con aire altivo. Algunos respondieron al saludo, y otros no. Y sin que esto le importara al profesor, continuó—, pónganse de pie —ordenó.

Marlene resopló con fastidio. Pero se levantó de su silla, al igual que todos los demás.

—Vamos que esperan, pónganse a un lado —volvió a ordenar, y Hermione comprobó que lo que decía Marlene era cierto. Y cuando todos se pusieron a un lado, el profesor con un movimiento de varita ordeno las carpetas y las sillas a un costado del salón—. Bien, ahora empezará el duelo —dijo con voz arrogante, y una sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en sus labios—. Silencio —dijo cuándo los murmullos se empezaron alzar.

—No me negaras que es insoportable, Lily —susurró Marlene a su amiga pelirroja, la cual asintió.

—Sí, lo es, pero es un profesor y debemos respetarlo —dijo Lily. Marlene volvió a resoplar.

—Ahora, vuelvan a sus lugares —ordeno nuevamente el profesor, y todos los alumnos acataron la orden del profesor.

Hermione se paró junto a Marlene, pero cuando levanto la vista se encontró con un Draco Malfoy serio, demasiado serio. A él también parecía molestarle los aires de alteza que tenía el profesor.

—Saquen sus varitas —ordenó, y todos hicieron lo que el profesor dijo. Este sonrió con arrogancia—. Empezara el duelo. No, no, empezara la guerra.

Apenas Hermione y Draco escucharon la palabra «guerra», sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, y sin querer sus miradas se encontraron.

—Empiecen a pelear, esto es una guerra —dijo el profesor.

Pero nadie se movió de sus sitios, esto molesto al profesor.

—¿Por qué no pelean? —preguntó, con una nota de enojo en su voz.

—¿Pero con quien pelearemos, profesor? —se atrevió a preguntar Marcus White, el hermano de Jessica White, la chica de quinto curso.

El profesor le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a Marcus.

—¿Con quién pelear? —preguntó el profesor, con sarcasmo, mirando a sus alumnos—. Pues pelearan unos contra otros, todos se atacarán, tratando de defender sus vidas, así que levanten sus varitas y pelen —sentenció.

—Eso no sería peligroso, profesor —dijo Lily—, podríamos lanzarnos hechizos que nos dañarían.

Ahora la mirada de pocos amigos recayó sobre Lily.

—Creí que era obvio —dijo el profesor—, pero al ver que no entendieron, no se lanzaran hechizos peligrosos, ni maldiciones prohibidas. Ah, y no pongan a pelear en parejas, es todo contra todos, ya que en una guerra autentica no los pondrán en parejas para pelear, los hechizos llegaran de todas direcciones y ustedes tendrán que salvar a los suyos y sus vidas a como dé lugar —Hermione y Draco no podían estar más de acuerdo con el profesor, ya que todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Ahora ellos no veían al profesor como una persona presumida y arrogante, ahora ellos lo veían como la persona que los estaba instruyendo un poco para la futura guerra con Voldemort—. Y ahora sí. ¡QUE COMIENCE LA GUERRA! —gritó el profesor.

Ahora todos empezaron a lanzar hechizos de desarme, _protegos_ , _aguamenti_ y demás hechizos. Todos estaban fuera de control tratando de protegerse.

—Y no olviden siempre cuidar sus espaldas, no vaya ser que un hechizo los tome de sorpresa —les aconsejó el profesor.

Draco y Hermione que volvieron a escuchar la palabra «guerra», respiraron profundo y antes de ponerse a pelear compartieron una mirada, una mirada que decía que debían protegerse a ellos mismo y a las personas de las cuales debían ganarse su confianza. Así que Hermione debía proteger a los merodeadores —claro que Peter no entraba en este grupo al cual debía proteger— Lily y Marlene, mientras que Draco protegería a Snape.

Y así fue, como la guerra comenzó para ellos dos. Draco, Hermione y las personas a que protegían pertenecían al bando de Harry Potter, mientras que los demás eran mortígafos, del bando de Voldemort.

Hermione se defendía y esquivaba los hechizos de los Slytherin, los cuales eran muy traicioneros, desarmo a dos de ellos en menos de cinco minutos cuando se dio cuenta de que lastimarían a James —al cual lo vio como a su amigo Harry— y a Remus, estos dos miraron a la castaña con sorpresa, pero siguieron peleando. Draco por su parte, como buen hijo de mortífago sabia moverse con velocidad y lanzar hechizos precisos a sus oponentes, no por nada fue entrenado por la loca de su tía Bellatrix. Él trataba de proteger a Snape, pero se dio cuenta que Snape era más o menos bueno en duelos.

—¡Expelliarmus! ¡Protego! —exclamó Draco, cuando dos Slytherin decidieron atacar a Lily, mientras ella estaba luchando con otro Gryffindor.

Lily giró su rostro hacia Draco, la sorpresa en el rostro de la pelirroja era evidente, no solo porque un Slytherin la hubiera ayudado, sino también porque lo había defendido de dos de sus compañeros de casa. Que no se suponía que los Slytherin solo se defendían a ellos mismos, que no se suponía que los Slytherin odiaban a los hijos de muggles como ella.

—Gracias —atinó a decir Lily.

—Ten más cuidado para la próxima, Evans —murmuró Draco, al notar las miradas feroces de sus compañeros de casa. Pero que no se suponía que esto era una guerra, y ellos eran los malos, pues entonces él solo salvo a alguien de su bando, no había hecho nada malo.

Seguían pasando los minutos, y Hermione y Draco seguían peleando y protegiendo a sus compañeros. Por su parte Hermione tenía como diez varitas en su poder, dejando así a sus compañeros en un rincón, ya que sin varita no podían seguir peleando. Draco peleaba con sus compañeros de casa, pero estos eran muchos más duros de derrotar. Mientras tanto el profesor miraba cada movimiento de Hermione y Draco. Él se daba cuenta de que sus nuevos alumnos peleaban de manera distinta a los demás, parecía como si en verdad estuvieran en una guerra, eran cuidadosos, ya que ellos no solo cuidaban su espalda y sus costados, ellos también cuidaban a algunos de sus compañeros. Y eso no era todo, también había notado que Draco y Hermione eran expertos en hechizos no verbales.

—¡Expulso! —gritó Hermione, cuando se dio cuenta que una chica de cabellos castaños oscuro de Slytherin pretendía atacar a Sirius, mientras este peleaba con otros Gryffindor, espalda con espalda con James—. ¡Expelliarmus! —la varita de la chica castaña fue directamente a la mano de Hermione, después que su cuerpo chocara con el profesor.

—Gracias —le dijo Sirius.

Hermione asintió, y siguió peleando.

Al final del salón se veía a Snape mirando con seriedad a su rubio compañero.

—Yo podía con él —le reclamó Snape a Draco, cuando este con un hechizo no verbal había desarmado a Antonin Dolohov.

—Ya peleabas con Crabbe cuando Dolohov estaba a punto de atacarte —replicó el rubio—, deberías de agradecerme.

—Yo podía con los dos —dijo Snape, y dando por terminada la discusión se alejó de Draco.

—Vaya, Maslow… eres bueno en duelos —dijo el chico de facciones duras, que Draco reconoció como Avery.

—Veamos si puedes con nosotros dos a la vez —dijo Mulciber, acercándose a Draco y Avery.

Draco solo sonrió arrogantemente, y mientras Avery y Mulciber se mofaban de rubio, Draco le lanzó un Densaugeo a Mulciber —al instante los dientes de este crecieron— y luego un Desmaius a Avery.

Mulciber recuperándose de la sorpresa, trato de atacar a Draco, pero el rubio le lanzó un Expulso, y Mulciber se golpeó con la pared detrás de él.

Peter que estaba detrás de Remus, protegiéndose a él mismo, noto cuando Draco derroto a dos compañeros de casa en unos cuantos minutos, y sin que ninguno de estos pudieran a tacarlo.

 _Tengo que tener cuidado de no meterme en problemas con Maslow_ , pensaba Peter.

Hermione estaba cerca a Sirius, ahora ella peleaba con un Gryffindor, cuando un Slytherin se metió en su pelea. Hermione se concentró para pelear con los dos chicos a la vez, fue por eso que no se dio cuenta cuando otro Slytherin, como tal serpiente rastrera, aprovecho esto para atacarla por la espalda lanzándole un Expulso. Hermione voló unos cuantos centímetros y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Remus giró en el momento en que Hermione caía al suelo, preocupado y sin importarle que peleaba con uno de sus compañeros corrió hacia ella.

—Hermione —dijo, cuando se acercó a ella, para ayudarla a levantarse—, ¿te lastimaste? —le preguntó, con preocupación.

—Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Esto no fue nada —le respondió Hermione, tomando su varita, la cual Remus había recogido del suelo—. Gracias.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —volvió a preguntar Remus, no creyéndole que estaba bien.

—Sí, seguro —susurró Hermione, evitando decir que ese simple _Expulso_ no le había causado demasiado daño. No a comparación de lo que tuvo que vivir a manos de Bellatrix.

El profesor también había visto cuando un Slytherin ataco a Hermione por la espalda, cuando Remus se acercó a ella y la ayudo a levantarse, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que su nueva alumna no se quejara por el ataque recibido, y siguiera peleando como si nada le hubiera sucedido.

—Tiene madera para los duelos —susurró el profesor—. Al igual que el otro chico de Slytherin.

Varios minutos después la «Guerra» había terminado, y Draco y Hermione estaban frente a frente —solamente separados por quince pasos—, pero ellos estaban delante de un grupo, bueno Hermione estaba delante de Lily, Marlene y los merodeadores, mientras que Draco estaba delante de Snape. Ambos protegiendo a sus amigos.

—Bien —dijo el profesor, mirando a sus alumnos—. Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí —detuvo su mirada en Hermione y Draco, los cuales protegían a algunos de sus amigos—, a dos pequeños defensores.

Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar la última frase. Y Snape que estaba detrás de Draco se puso a un costado del rubio. A Snape no le gustaba quedar como el débil delante de los demás, y más cuando estaban los merodeadores en su misma clase. Aunque los merodeadores tampoco podían hacer ninguna bromita por eso, porque ellos también estaban siendo protegidos por su nueva compañera de casa.

—Granger y Maslow —continuó el profesor—, los nuevos alumnos, ¿cierto? —Hermione y Draco asintieron—. Acérquense los dos —ordenó.

Draco y Hermione se acercaron al profesor, el cual no dejaba de observarlos.

—Los he estado observando y me he dado cuenta de que ambos son muy buenos en duelos —dijo el profesor. El rubio y la castaña no respondieron nada—. Parecía como si estuvieran en una guerra de verdad.

—Pues eso creí escuchar —dijo Draco, con tono arrogante—. Dijo que sería una guerra, y que luchemos todos contra todos —continuó el rubio, sin cambiar el tono de voz.

Y contrario a lo que habían creído algunos de los estudiantes, el profesor de DCAO en vez de reprender a Draco por el tono de voz, él sonrió.

—Y por eso actuaron como actuaron —dijo el profesor asintiendo—. ¿Usted también creyó lo mismo, señorita Granger? —se dirigió a Hermione.

Hermione levanto la cabeza, miró de frente al profesor y respondió:

—Sí. Yo también creí que estaba en una guerra autentica.

El profesor volvió a asentir. Mientras los demás estudiantes miraban con asombro a sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

—Interesante —dijo el profesor.

—¿Qué le resulta interesante? —preguntó Draco, con tono altanero.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

Lo bueno fue que el profesor ignoró el tono de voz de Draco, y preguntó:

—¿Cómo es que se hicieron tan buenos en duelos? ¿Dónde estudiaron?

—En el Instituto de Brujas de Salem —respondió Hermione.

—Yo estudie en mi casa —respondió Draco, pero al ver la mirada de incredulidad de Snape, agregó—: mi padre no quería que asistiera a ningún colegio, así que mi madre me daba clases.

—Pues sus profesores y su madre debieron ser muy buenos en duelos, porque parecen un nivel más avanzado que sus compañeros —dijo el profesor.

—Pues eso parece —respondió Draco.

El profesor asintió, y miró a Hermione.

—No sabía que, en Salem, enseñaran tan bien el curso de DCAO.

—Eh, pues…

Draco sonrió con burla.

—Lo que pasa es que Granger es una empollona, siempre con la cabeza metida en los libros —comentó Draco, con el afán de molestar a Hermione, y prácticamente olvidando a sus compañeros de clase y al profesor. Los cuales miraron sorprendidos a Draco, ya que parecía tener mucha confianza con Hermione.

Hermione quería lanzarle un _crucio_ a Draco por su imprudencia.

—¿Acaso Hermione conocía de más antes a esa serpiente de Maslow? —preguntó Sirius a James en voz baja.

—No lo sé —le respondió James, en el mismo tono de voz.

—¿Ustedes dos ya se conocían? —preguntó el profesor.

Los demás chicos esperaban impacientes la respuesta de Draco o de Hermione. Ya que los Slytherin no aceptarían que uno de ellos fuera amigo de una sangre sucia. Y los leones tampoco querían que Hermione se juntara con algún Slyhterin.

—No / Si —respondieron Draco y Hermione a la vez. El profesor los miró con interrogación—. Bueno, en realidad si nos conocíamos, pero no somos amigos —dijo Draco.

—Maslow y yo coincidimos cuando nos hospedamos en el Caldero Chorreante unos días antes de ingresar a Hogwarts —mintió Hermione.

—Ya veo —dijo el profesor, no muy seguro con la respuesta de ambos chicos—. Pero eso no es importante ahora —los miró a ambos con una sonrisa indescifrable—, los llame, porque ya que son tan bueno en duelos, quiero que ustedes dos peleen.

—¿Qué? —dijo Hermione.

—Lo que oyó, señorita Granger. Usted y el señor Maslow, nos demostraran que tan buenos son en duelos. Así que adelante. Empiecen a pelear.

—Pero, profesor… —empezó a decir Remus. Ya que, aunque Hermione sea buena en duelos, Maslow era un Slytherin y los Slytherin son traicioneros, lo cual lo hacía peligroso, y más viendo lo frágil que parecía Hermione en ese momento. Draco era unos doce o quince centímetros más alto que Hermione. Y más si ella no había dormido en toda una noche, y no solo no había dormido, sino que se la había pasado llorando. Remus podía notarlo en sus ojos.

—Ahora no, señor Lupin —dijo el profesor sin mirarlo si quiera—. ¿A que esperan? —los presionó.

Draco y Hermione se miraron y asintieron. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos, alejándose y tomando una distancia prudente para empezar el duelo. Levantaron sus varitas y saludaron, y cuando estaba por empezar el duelo, Marlene lo interrumpió.

—Profesor, ya es hora de ir a nuestra siguiente clase.

El profesor le dedico a la rubia una mirada envenenada.

—De acuerdo —dijo el profesor—, pueden irse a su siguiente clase, pero este duelo no se cancelará. Los quiero a todos puntuales en mi siguiente clase. Pueden irse.

Draco y Hermione guardaron sus varitas, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón, pero antes Hermione le entrego las varitas a sus compañeros, los cuales ella tenía cuando los había desarmado.

•••

Y desde que salieron del salón de DCAO, los chismes empezaron. Todos hablaban de los nuevos alumnos y sus dotes para los duelos. De más está decir que ni Draco, ni Hermione la pasaron bien el resto del día. Todos sus compañeros los interceptaban con preguntas cada una más estúpida que la otra.

—¿Y en verdad aprendiste defensa con tan solo leer libros? —le preguntó por décima vez Sirius a Hermione, mientras entraban a su sala común. Aunque ella prefería que Sirius le hiciera esas preguntas antes que volver a escuchar invitándola a salir.

Y por décima vez Hermione respondió:

—No solo leía libros también practicaba los hechizos de duelos con mis amigos —Sirius, la quedo mirando con sorpresa, ya que el _Instituto de Brujas de Salem_ era solo de mujeres—, digo, con mis amigas.

 _Tonta, Hermione_ , se reprendió mentalmente la castaña.

—¿Y así nada más?

—Sí. Que más quieres que te diga, Sirius. Todo es cuestión de práctica.

—Black, ya deja de molestar a Hermione —le dijo Marlene, la cual sentada en un sofá.

Sirius ignoró el tono amargo en la voz de Marlene y la miró.

—Oh, _Mar_ , en verdad me agrada que siempre estés tan pendiente de mí, pero en este momento no puedo corresponder a tus atenciones —y guiñándole un ojo a Marlene, se volvió hacia Hermione.

—Me llamo Marlene, no _Mar_ , ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, Black? —medio gritó Marlene—. Y no estoy pendiente de ti.

Sirius le sonrió.

—Lo que tú digas, _Mar_ —al momento de pronunciar el sobrenombre lo dijo con tanta coquetería que hizo que las mejillas de Marlene se sonrojaran.

Y la rubia al no tener otra salida para el coqueteo de Sirius, opto por subir a su habitación.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Sirius? —dijo Hermione, y el aludido la observó—, si dejaras de comportarte de esa manera con Marlene, le agradarías.

—¿De qué manera me comporto? —preguntó Sirius, con interés.

—Pues de esa manera tan arrogante y creído en algunas ocasiones, o cuando la molestas llamando «Mar» sabiendo que a ella no le gusta…

—Pero antes parecía que yo le agradaba a Marlene —comentó Sirius, de manera distraída.

—¿Y hace cuanto fue eso? —preguntó Hermione.

—Pues hace… uhm…, un par de años. De verdad que no sé qué fue lo que le hice para que ella empezara a odiarme.

—Marlene no te odia. Solo parece dolida por algo. Tal vez le hiciste algo… sin intención de lastimarla, por supuesto —dijo Hermione, cuando Sirius iba a replicar.

—Pero yo no le hice nada —dijo Sirius.

—Tal vez no lo recuerdas —objetó Hermione—. Tal vez lo pasaste por alto, pero ella no. Piénsalo detenidamente, y luego que lo hayas descubierto lo que le hiciste, pues entonces, pídele perdón.

—Pedirle perdón por algo que ni siquiera recuerdo si lo hice o no —dijo Sirius.

—Por eso te digo, piénsalo detenidamente —Hermione hizo una pausa—. Sirius, recuerda esto, nunca es tarde para pedir perdón, ni para dar amor —y diciendo esto último Hermione subió las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas.

Sirius se dejó caer en el sofá que minutos antes había estado sentada la rubia, y empezó a recordar desde el momento en que conoció a Marlene.

Marlene a los once años había sido una chica un poco tímida, pero con las garras de una leona cuando era necesario. Ella siempre había sido amable con él y con los demás merodeadores, aun y cuando Lily no quería saber nada de ellos, por ser unos revoltosos, bueno, al único al que Lily le hablaba era a Remus. Y todo había ido bien con Marlene hasta la Navidad de su cuarto curso…

—Sirius… Sirius… ¿Sirius? —el animago escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba, pero a lo lejos—. ¡CANUTO! —le gritó alguien en su oído.

Sirius dio un salto en el sofá donde estaba sentado y llevando una mano a su oreja afectada miró al causante de aquel grito y a sus acompañantes.

—¿Se puede saber porque me gritas, Cornamenta? Si no lo recuerdas, yo no estoy sordo —se quejó Sirius.

—Pues lo parecías, llevo horas hablándote y tú me ignoras —dijo James, fingiendo llorar.

—Eres un idiota, Cornamenta —dijo Sirius, empezando a reír, James lo acompaño en las risas.

—¿En qué tanto pensabas, Sirius? —le preguntó Remus, cuando las risas se hubieron silenciado.

—Pues de seguro que pensaba en Hermione —dijo Peter—, es en lo único que piensa últimamente.

—Tienes toda la razón, mi querido amigo Colagusano —dijo Sirius, no queriendo decir que estaba pensando en lo que le había hecho a Marlene para que ella lo despreciara.

No lo quería decir por el momento.

La afirmación de su amigo no le gusto a Remus.

—¿En verdad de te gusta tanto Hermione? —le preguntó Remus, con un tono serio.

Sirius parpadeó.

—Creo que si —respondió Sirius.

—¿Crees? —preguntó James.

—Bueno…

—O es solamente que estás detrás de ella porque es la segunda chica que te dice que no a una cita —dijo Peter.

—Oh, vamos, Colagusano, sabes que no solo por una negativa me fijaría en Hermione. Ella es distinta a todas las chicas que he conocido, es inteligente, seria y…

—Solo no juegues con ella, Sirius —le dijo Remus, con un tono entre serio y melancólico en su voz—. Y ahora vamos, tenemos que cumplir con el último día de castigo.

Remus se empezó a encaminar hacia la salida de la sala común, y los otros tres merodeadores le siguieron. Pero Sirius miró a James y Peter como preguntando que le pasaba a Remus, pero ninguno de los sabía. Y la luna llena no podía ser, porque apenas estaban en los primeros días de octubre.

 **•••**

Hermione se pasó el resto de la tarde en su habitación haciendo los deberes y platicando con su hijo, porque, aunque el pequeño Remus aún no pudiera responderle, la escucha y parecía que le entendía todo lo que decía.

Y antes de bajar a cenar, Hermione amamantó y lo arrulló a su hijo.

La cena fue incómoda para ella y para Draco, las cuatro casas parecían que hacían apuestas por saber quién ganaría en el duelo de la próxima clase de DCAO. Obviamente los Slytherin apostaban por Draco —aunque no le agradaba que el rubio se haya expresado con tanta confianza de Granger— mientras que los Gryffindor y los Hufflepuff apostaban por Hermione, los Ravenclaw también apostaban por Hermione, pero había unos cuantos que apostaban por Draco.

•••

Luego de la cena, todo el alumnado se retiró a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Y en la sala común de los leones, algunos terminaban sus deberes para el día siguiente, otros jugaban a los naipes explosivos, otros leían, y los merodeadores planeaban. Si, ellos planeaban hacerle una broma de bienvenida a Draco Maslow. Ya que James y Sirius habían dicho que sería divertido hacerle una broma a Draco antes del duelo con Hermione, y si en el caso en que Draco ganara el duelo, ellos también ya tenían pensando hacerle otra broma al rubio.

—Pero no hay que olvidarnos de Quejicus —dijo James—, a él también le debemos hacerle una broma.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos —dijo Sirius—, pero ahora la prioridad es Maslow, la nueva serpiente.

—Bien —dijo James—. ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Lunático, Colagusano?

—Yo estoy de acuerdo —dijo Peter.

—Debemos tener cuidado, recuerden que acabamos de salir de un castigo, no quiero volver a estar castigado —dijo Remus.

—Seremos cuidadosos esta vez —dijo Sirius.

Remus rió quedamente.

—Siempre dices eso, Canuto —dijo Remus.

—Sí, pero esta vez en verdad seremos cuidadosos —dijo James.

Minutos después los merodeadores se iban a su habitación dispuestos a dormir. Pero a cierto animago de ojos grises no dejaba de rondarle unas palabras en la cabeza, «nunca es tarde para pedir perdón, ni para dar amor». Luego intento nuevamente recordar cual había sido el problema con Marlene, pero el sueño lo venció.

Y mientras, James, Sirius y Peter dormían plácidamente, Remus daba vueltas en su cama, inquieto, era como si algo o alguien le haya quitado el sueño.

Dando un suspiró Remus se levantó de la cama, y como la noche anterior saco la capa de invisibilidad de James, salió de la habitación, se sentó en las escaleras y se cubrió con la capa.

Remus Lupin permaneció en ese mismo lugar por varios minutos, quizás horas, no tenía consciencia del tiempo, solo sabía que tenía que esperarla. Quizás y ahora si podría bajar ayudarla.

 _Espero poder ayudarla_ , pensaba Remus.

Remus no terminaba de pensar cuando unos pasos lo distrajeron. Allí estaba ella, allí estaba Hermione nuevamente. Se sentó en el mismo sofá que la noche anterior y con un movimiento de su varita encendió la chimenea.

Remus la observaba desconcertado, bajo la capa. Se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba llorando, otra vez.

 _¿Por qué llora? ¿Quién te lastimo tanto, Hermione?_ , se preguntaba Remus.

Y así Remus Lupin se pasó otra noche sin dormir. Se la paso acompañando a Hermione, de lejos y sin que ella lo supiera, pero la acompañaba. Y eso era un verdadero esfuerzo para Remus, porque tenía que luchar con su lobo interior, ya que igual que la noche anterior, quería correr para acercarse a Hermione, y para qué negarlo, él también quería acercarse a Hermione, pero sabía que no era prudente. No aún.

Las horas pasaron y el amanecer llego, Hermione se levantó del sofá y se fue a su habitación. Y mientras tanto Remus, se quedó todavía sentado un par de minutos, tratando de controlar al lobo que quería correr tras Hermione.


	8. Granger vs Maslow

**Granger vs Maslow**

-Muy bien el profesor de DCAO-. Hoy día comienza con el duelo que queda pendiente de la clase pasada.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Hermione y Draco. Las miradas que los Slytherin dirigían a Hermione eran burlonas y con suficiencia. Ellos eran seguros de que su compañero de casa aplastaría a la leona. Mientras que la mirada que los Gryffindor dirigió un Draco era de advertencia, sobre todo la mirada de los merodeadores, que claramente decía: "Ten cuidado con lo que hagas, Maslow, o nadie te salvará de nosotros".

Las miradas y los volvió a ellos, y los sonidos de la misma manera que en el desayuno, ante el fallida de la broma.

James y Sirius fruncieron el ceño ante el recuerdo, mientras que Remus solo se preguntaba cómo Maslow había descubierto que había algo en su vaso.

 _Hermione nuevamente no había dormido en toda la noche, y nuevamente Remus la había acompañado a la distancia, bajo la capa de invisibilidad._

 _Mientras que el Gryffindor de séptimo recorrido caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor, Sirius aprovechó para ponerse a su lado derecho. Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Pero Remus sí._

 _-_ _Hermione -la llamó el ojigris, este pego un salto al escucharlo tan cerca-. Hey, tranquila, soy yo -bromeó._

 _La chica asintió._

 _-_ _Lo siento, iba distraída -se disculpó._

 _-_ _Me di cuenta -dijo Sirius-. Preparado para el ver en el Gran Comedor Dijo luego en tono confidencial._

 _Hermione parpadeó confundida, pero luego recordó que James y Sirius le comentaron algo sobre una broma a Malfoy. No hay nada que hacer con un Malfoy, pero ella no diría nada, la dejación en su nube, llenas de bromas hacia las serpientes._

 _-_ _No soy partidaria de las bromas -respondió la castaña._

 _-_ _Pues te aseguro que después de que veas como quedó Maslow, te empezaran a gustar las bromas -parloteó el animago._

 _-_ _Lo dudo -murmuró Hermione._

 _Ya en el Gran Comedor los merodeadores miraban de vez en cuando a la mesa de los Slytherin._

 _-_ _¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Lily a James._

 _-_ _Eh ... nada -contestó el pelinegro de gafas redondas._

 _Lily no contestó, pero parecía no creerle. Soltó un suspiro y decidió seguir su plática con Marlene._

 _-_ _Ya falta poco -susurró Sirius a James._

 _-_ _Lo que me sorprende es que ahora es un contenido de hacer una broma a Snape -susurró Remus._

 _-_ _¿Hacerle? -repitió James-. Tú también colaboraste en esto, Lunático._

 _-_ _Sí, tú y Peter vigilaban para que no nos descubran -agregó Sirius._

 _Remus no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse, ya que era un Prefecto y aun así participaba en las bromas junto con sus amigos._

 _-_ _Oigan -dijo Peter llamando a la atención de sus amigos-. La serpiente se acaba de servir jugo de calabaza-señaló._

 _Los merodeadores observaban expectantes al nuevo estudiante de Slytherin, y cuando este tomo un sorbo y otro, y luego otro sorbo de jugo._

 _Pero para sorpresa de los merodeadores Draco no había hecho ningún gesto de asco, ni mucho menos le pasaba nada. El rubio volvió a tomar otro sorbo de jugo; cuando de pronto se escuchó un grito. Pero ese grito no había salido de la boca de Draco, sino de un chico que quinto año, el cual estaba junto junto a Regulus Black._

 _El chico de cabellos cobrizos volvió a gritar cuando su rostro y sus manos se empezaron a llenar de escamas._

 _Los profesores miraron al pobre chico, pero fue el profesor Slughorn quien se acercó a su alumno, como jefe de casa que era, y condujo a la enfermería. La profesora McGonagall dirigió su mirada estricta a los cuatro revoltosos de su casa, pero sin verlos desconcertados, por primera vez, dudo que fueron los culpables._

 _Por su parte los merodeadores fueron más que sorprendidos ante lo que había pasado._

 _-_ _¿Pusiste la poción escamosa en el vaso correcto, Canuto? -preguntó James en un susurro._

 _-_ _Sí -respondió Sirius._

 _-_ _Pues no parece -dijo Peter._

 _-_ _Tal Vez Maslow se dio Cuenta -comentó Remus._

 _-_ _Imposible -replicó James-. No había forma de lo que averiguara._

 _Volvió a su mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes, y observó al chico rubio que estaba sentado junto a Snape, y este con su pose aristocrática levantó su vaso y como si estuviera brindando con ellos, sonriendo con burla y arrogancia -como diciendo: se metieron con la persona equivocada- antes de llevar de nuevo el vaso a la boca._

-Maldita serpiente rastrera -dijo James con rencor.

El profesor movió su varita suavemente y luego una tarima se empezó a levantar desde el suelo.

-Maslow y Granger -llamó.

Los aludidos caminaron hacia el profesor con rostros inexpresivos.

El profesor se tomó su tiempo en observarlos detenidamente, como midiendo sus capacidades en duelos.

-Bien -dijo con un toque te petulancia-. Ya sabes lo que tienen que hacer. Y espero un buen duelo -advirtió. Y enseguida bajo de la tarima y se puso a un costado de los Gryffindor.

Hermione y Draco se alejaron una distancia prudente, sacaron sus varitas y saludaron.

-¿Listas para atacar a la serpiente si intenta pasarse de listo? -preguntó Sirius en un susurro a sus amigos.

-Listos -contestaron James y Remus. Peter solo asintió, pero no estaba convenido de meterse con Maslow después de haber visto el rápido de lanzar hechizos.

-¡Empiecen! -los apremió el profesor.

-Té primero -le dijo Hermione un Draco.

-No, primero las damas ... Espera. ¿Tú calificas como una dama? -preguntó con inocencia fingida el rubio. Causando así la risa de las serpientes, y el enojo de los leones.

Hermione sonrió internamente, ya que sabía que Malfoy solo estaba actuando como el maldito engreído que había sido in your years in Hogwarts.

-Mmm ... Tal vez no hay mar una dama ... como las que acostumbras, ya que a ti te gustan más ... las pequeñas huronas, ¿verdad, hurón botador? -hora era Hermione la que fingía inocencia.

Draco frunció el ceño, recuerda ese episodio de su vida, y maldija internamente a Barty Crouch Junior. Mientras que las serpientes no sabían porque la impura llamaba de ese modo a Maslow. De igual manera los leones tampoco entendido porque Hermione había llamado «Hurón botador» a Maslow, pero a los merodeadores de la pareció un buen apodo para la nueva serpiente, aunque tal vez el hagan algunos arreglos al nuevo apodo.

-Claro, claro, _chica loba_ -Draco movió los labios al decir las últimas palabras, pero Hermione entendió.

¡EMPIECEN! -volvió a decir el profesor, pero ahora había un toque de molestia en su voz.

-¡Expelliarmus! -dijo Hermione.

-¡Protego! Dijo a su vez Draco. Sonrió-. Se nota que eres amiga de Potter, este hechizo es muy común en _él_ .

Hermione frunció el ceño, Draco ya estaba hablando de más. Mientras que James miraba confuso al rubio.

-Yo sé más hechizos, serpiente -protestó Potter, pero Draco lo ignoró.

-No le hagas caso, Cornamenta, solo está tratando de distraerla -dijo Sirius.

Draco sonrió.

-¡Expulso! -lanzó el rubio demasiado rápido, y el pez hechizo en el pecho de Hermione, lanzándola contra una pared.

-Hermione -gritaron varias voces a la vez, mientras que los Slytherin reían a carcajadas.

-Creo que ya sabe quién es el ganador del duelo de Avery.

-Eso también fue fácil -dijo otra serpiente con tono aburrido.

Remus iba a acercarse a Hermione, pero el profesor se lo impidió, acercándose el mismo a su alumna. Pero antes de que el profesor se agachara un comprobar si se encontraba bien, Hermione abrió los ojos y se sentó en el suelo haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-Esto aún ... no ha terminado ... -dijo-. Eres un tramposo, estaba distraída y ...

-Yo no tengo la culpa de los mares una inepta -siseó el rubio con superioridad.

El profesor no dijo más nada al ver que su alumna estaba bien, solo en la mano para ayudar a levantarse, pero Hermione la rechazo y se levantó sola, no quiero que nadie pisoteara su orgullo Gryffindor.

Miró desafiante a Draco, y alzo su varita.

-¡Petrificus Totalus! -Gritó Hermione, y Draco consiguió detener al hechizo con un _Protego_ .

-Serpensortia -dijo Draco, una serpiente cayo de su varita y fue directo hacia la leona.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡Eres un maldito! -gritó Sirius.

Pero luego Hermione sonrió, cosa que sorprendió a todos, ya que la chica debe estar alerta, no se sabía cuándo se atacar la serpiente.

Hermione movió su varita y con un hechizo no verbales desaparecer a la serpiente.

-Para acabar conmigo necesitarás más que una serpiente dijo Hermione imitando el tono engreído de los Slytherin, y luego con un _Avis_ no verbal, una banda de pájaros apareció a su alrededor-. Tarantallegra.

-Protego -dijo el rubio.

-¡Oppugno! Dijo a su vez Hermione y la banda de pájaros fueron dirigidos a atacar a Draco, este no pudo evitarlo.

Ahora era los leones los que reían, incluida Hermione.

-¿Qué paso, Maslow? Creo que te gusta los animales, por eso te regalé unos tiernos pájaros -se burló la leona.

Draco no tiene defensas con estos pájaros endemoniados, pero, aun así, utilizando sus habilidades de serpiente uso su último recurso aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos.

-¡Expelliarmus! -gritó y la varita de Hermione salió volando de su mano para aterrizar en la mano de Slytherin-. ¡Incantatem finito! -los pájaros desaparecieron apenas pronuncio el hechizo.

Miró furioso a su antigua némesis, Hermione pudo llegar a todas las heridas que los pájaros le habían dejado en el rostro y sus manos, al tratar de sumergirse.

-¿Qué harás ahora sin tu varita, Granger? -siseó el rubio.

Peter miraba nervioso a su compañera de casa, él no estaba debatiéndose un duelo con el Slytherin, pero aún así sentía que su valentía Gryffindor se desvanecen y notan la mirada fría de Draco.

-Maslow es el ganador de una chica rubia de Slytherin, quien miraba a Draco con interés.

Por su parte Snape no tenía ni un gesto en su rostro, pero estaba atento a todos los movimientos de Maslow y Granger.

Hermione sonrió enigmáticamente, dejando desconcertados a todos, hasta un su profesor. Levantó la mano derecha, hizo un movimiento y un rayo salió de su mano pequeña.

-¡Expulso! -Gritó y Draco sintió el miedo por tener la varita de la adversidad en la mano, no se dio la cuenta de que un rayo iba directo a su pecho, solo se percató del hechizo cuando su cuerpo se elevó por los aires y choco contra la pared.

Todos en el salón de DCAO quedaron mudos, y luego empezaron los murmullos, todos hablaban entre ellos, comentando escandalizados los poderes ocultos que podían tener la nueva alumna de Gryffindor.

¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿CÓMO HA PODIDO HACER MAGIA SIN VARITA ?! -gritó Mulciber.

-¿CÓMO UNA IMPURA PUEDE TENER ESA CLASE DE PODERES? -gritó a su vez Avery sin poder creer lo que había presenciado.

-El único que vio que puede hacer magia sin varita en el profesor Dumbledore -comentó seriamente Snape.

Los merodeadores eran tan sorprendidos como todos en el salón, pero lo que estaba aterrado era Peter Pettigrew, retrocedió dos pasos con el marlene, se disculpó cuando lo miró seria.

-Tiene poderes ocultos -murmuró para sí mismo Pettigrew-. Tengo que alejarme de ella.

-¿Cómo hecho eso? -preguntó Lily, y James negó con la cabeza sin ver la mirada de Hermione.

Hermione camino hacia Draco y el profesor pensando que su alumna volvería a hacer uso de su extraño y poco común estilo de poder, dijo:

-¡El duelo a terminado! -respiró profundo para recomponer de su asombro-. Señorita Granger -la aludida detuvo sus pasos.

-¿Profesor?

Draco, cuando un horrible dolor de cabeza se presentó, miró a su alrededor, y noto una Hermione a unos pasos de él, su varita y la varita de la leona eran tiradas a un lado, y ahí fue cuando reaccionó.

-Magia sin varita -murmuró-. ¡Hiciste magia sin varita! Dijo en un tono frío

-Lo lamento -dijo Hermione-, no quise ser tan brusca. Te encuentras bien -se acercó a él y lo observó detenidamente.

-No merece la pena, Hermione -gritó Sirius-, déjalo, él se lo merece ...

Hermione no le prestó atención al futuro padrino de su mejor amigo. Se agacho para recoger su varita y la de Malfoy.

-Toma -le dijo, Draco miró su varita y el tomo bruscamente de la mano de Hermione, está acostumbrada a su trato no le tomo importancia-. Lo lamento -repitió, y guardando su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica, extendió su otra mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Draco observó la pequeña mano de su adversario, y dudo en aceptar su ayuda, por una parte, quería aceptar por el golpe fue fuerte, pero, por otra parte, él era un Malfoy, un Slytherin y tenía todos sus compañeros de casa observando su interacción con la Gryffindor, lo que significaba que, si aceptaba su ayuda, él era para todos, un traidor a la sangre.

Puso su típico rímel de frialdad y observó con asco la mano de Hermione.

-No necesito la ayuda de una impura -siseó.

La risa y los insultos por la parte de los Slytherin hacia Hermione no se hicieron esperar.

Hermione bajo su mano. Ella sabía que todo ese comportamiento de Draco, era solo para mantener las apariencias, porque si en verdad había querido ofenderla, el suplido «sangre sucia» como lo hacía antes, pero ahora solo había utilizado la palabra «impura», una palabra que la discriminaba, sí. Sin embargo, toda la era por mantener una dignidad hacia su casa enfermos de pureza por la sangre.

Frunció el ceño.

-Pues que quédate allí -dijo con seriedad-. Y prefiero mil veces una ser impura a ser sangre pura con el cerebro atrofiado por la granza de su estado y diciendo eso último se alejó del rubio.

-Cerebro atrofiado -se burlaron James y Sirius.

-Tal vez que el tinte para el cabello es que lo pone así de estúpido-diente Remo sin alterar sus facciones por el enojo que envió, él nunca perdonó un Maslow que había discriminado por Hermione por su sangre.

-Buena esa, Lunático -le dijo James.

Hermione miró a Remus, era tan extraño escucharlo insultar a alguien, en su tiempo nunca lo había hecho por más enojado que haya estado.

 _Tal vez es la adolescencia combinado con estar junto a sus amigos_ , pensaba Hermione, y una sonrisa se le formo en los labios.

Remus vio que Hermione le sonrió y se sonrojo.

-¡SILENCIO! -gritó el profesor al escuchar que todos sus alumnos empezaban a murmurar y algunos más osaban en llamarse por apodos ofensivos-. Si volvemos a escuchar sus voces, todos tendrán detención -los amenazó, y funciono porque nadie volvió a abrir la boca-. La ganadora del duelo es la señorita Granger.

Los vítores por la parte de la casa de Gryffindor no se hicieron esperar, ni siquiera se callaron cuando vieron al profesor fruncir el ceño, claramente enojado.

Draco ya estaba de pie, le dolía fuertemente la cabeza, pero no lo demostraba, y después de ir a la enfermería.

-BASTA! -gritó nuevamente el profesor, silenciando así los vítores de sus alumnos. La clase termino. Pueden irse -les dados.

Todos comenzaron a salir del aula, pero el profesor levanta su mirada y el centra en su nueva alumna: Hermione Granger. No es común por lo que ella ha hecho, y como se dijo Snape, solo Dumbledore es capaz de hacer magia sin varita, pero ¿cómo una joven bruja ha podido hacerlo? ¿Cómo Hermione Granger puede tener las mismas habilidades de Dumbledore?

Pero Albus Dumbledore, es un gran mago, el que derrota a Grindelwald, en cambio, Hermione Granger era solo una adolescente molesta -según los pensamientos del profesor de DCAO- con ciertas habilidades, que nunca había visto en ninguno de sus otros alumnos.

Hermione noto su mirada y ve la sostuvo por unos segundos porque después alguien el tomo del brazo, desviando así su mirada.

-Hermione -le dijo Sirius, con los ojos brillantes por la sorpresa-. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-¡Tienes que enseñarnos hacer lo mismo! -pidió James-. Yo también quiero darles su merecido a las serpientes.

Lirio con la cabeza.

-Una habilidad muy ... peculiar -comentó Remus, mirándola con ojo clínico-. Estás bien Preguntó

-Sí, estoy bien -respondió Hermione, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notar la penetrante mirada de Remus.

Los Slytherin pasaron por su lado murmurando insultos hacia Hermione. Ella los ignoró, pero no los merodeadores, ellos no se callaban nada.

-Cierren la boca, serpientes, ¿qué les pasa? Ah, ya se, tienen miedo de que Hermione los ataques ... -empezó burlonamente Sirius.

\- ... así que de nada les servirá desarmarla, Hermione puede atacarlos aun sin varita -siguió James.

Remus no dijo nada, pero se puso al lado de Sirius, sonriendo levemente, mientras que Peter estaba detrás de sus amigos.

-Granger -escuchó Hermione, y vio un Draco a unos pasos de ella-. Esto aún no ha terminado -y diciendo eso último dio media vuelta y se fue.

Snape miró a Hermione se soslayó y después siguió a su nuevo compañero de casa.

-No le hagas caso, Hermione -dijo Marlene colocándose a su costado.

-No le hago caso -aseguró Hermione-. Del agua mansa líbrame Dios, que de la brava me libraré yo -comentó.

-¿What? -dijo Peter.

-Es un dicho muggle -explicó Lily.

¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó James.

-Que no le tengo miedo a los Slytherin. Y mucho menos un Draco Maslow -dijo Hermione, empezando a caminar a su siguiente clase.

 **•••**

Las siguientes clases de paso sin ningún contratiempo, excepto por los chismes que rondaban por cada pasillo: «La nueva alumna de Gryffindor le gano al nuevo alumno de Slytherin», «Dicen que hizo magia sin varita», «Lastimo a Maslow gravemente» Hermione Granger oculta algo, hay que tener cuidado con ella ».

Hermione no le hacía caso de esos chismes, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como para prestar atención a los chismes.

Ella caminaba hacia su refugio, o sea la biblioteca. El paso de los años haciendo deberes, y leyendo otros libros de más importancia, ya que ese año daría sus EXTASIS, y tenía que estar preparara.

Ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, a pocos pasos de la playa.

Hermione iba metida en sus pensamientos, cuando choco con alguien haciendo que los libros de esta persona cayeran al suelo.

-Lo siento -dijo la castaña a la vez que se agachaba para ayudar a recoger sus libros a la persona con quien había chocado-, toma.

Unas manos pálidas cogieron los libros.

-Gracias dijo una voz de chico, pero esa voz es la familia hacía Hermione, y como está todavía con la vista en suelo, el fue al estilo lentamente, miró desde sus zapatos hasta llegar a la insignia de la túnica, se trataba de un chico de Slytherin, de cabellos negros y grasos, piel pálida, nariz aguileña y ojos más negros que una noche sin luna y estrellas.

Hermione lo reconoció como un fallecido profesor de Pociones y DCAO. Era Severus Snape.

La chica le gusta a un profesor de su futuro.

-Soy Hermione Granger -se ha presentado la castaña estirando la mano, pero solo se ha quedado mirando despectivamente la mano pequeña de la chica-. Sabes No es de caballeros dejar la mano extendida a una dama cuando esta se ha presentado -lo reprendió.

-Eres una Gryffindor y lo de todo eres de estos desadaptados -gruñó Snape.

Hermione sabía perfectamente que se refiere a los merodeadores, así como también sabía de los problemas que tenía con los cuatro Griffindor. Ya lo ha comprobado en su primera clase de Transformaciones de ese tiempo.

-Sí, amiga de soja de Remus, James, Sirius y ... Peter -le costó mucho decir el último nombre-, pero eso es lo que tiene que ver con que mares de t un grosero -la castaña aún estaba con la mano estirada.

Snape puso la misma expresión con la que solía intimidar a sus alumnos.

-Pues que para ser amiga de _estos_ es porque debes ser igual que _ellos-_ dijo despectivamente, con amargura.

Hermione bajo la mano para hacer puños, realmente estaba enojada. Lo comprenía, pero eso no le daba derecho a juzgarla, él no la conocía.

-Yo soy nueva aquí, y no sé porque esas absurdas peleas entre Gryffindor y Slyhterin -mintió-, pero yo no tengo la culpa de tus complejos; yo solo quería ser amable contigo, sin importarme de que mares de casa. Y sobre los problemas que tengas con los merodeadores, pues son esos, _sus problemas_ , yo no tengo nada que ver.

Snape frunció el ceño. Aunque las palabras de la nueva leona se parecieron de lo más sinceras no hay confianza confiadamente, después de todo trataba con los _desadaptados_ .

¿Por qué quieres ser amable conmigo? -preguntó Snape.

¿Por qué no se puede pagar de serlo? -contratacó la castaña.

Snape se quedó mirando a Hermione, que tenía el ceño fruncido, su pequeña nariz levemente arrugada con que las pecas que tenía se notaran más y su boca está en una línea de recta, la pregunta es de su expresión, pero se contuvo. Puesto que todo lo que había dicho Hermione parecía ser con sinceridad, y nadie lo había tratado con amabilidad, claro después de Lily, pero eso ya hace mucho tiempo.

-Con permiso -dijo Hermione dando media vuelta.

-Soy Severus Snape -dijo el chico y Hermione de espaldas a él sonrió. Se dio media vuelta y lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hermione Granger -es volvió a presentar y volvió a estirar la mano, y esta vez Snape si la cogió y le dio un leve apretón, soltándola al instante.

-Así que tú eres Severus Snape, escuchó hablar de ti.

Snape frunció el ceño.

-Sí, seguramente a tus amiguitos.

-No, al profesor Slughorn, dice que eres muy bueno en pociones -eso apreció relajar a Snape-. Yo también soy buena en esa materia.

-¿Oh yes? -preguntó Snape con cierta burla, pero luego grabó que fue ella quien le gano la poción Felix Felicis.

-Sí, tuve un buen profesor en mi otra escuela, pero era algo exigente -contó sonriendo un poco, "exigente" por no decir que era un mal encarado que siempre le desconectaba puntos a ella y sus amigos solo por un Gryffindor. Vas hacer tu tarea Preguntó

Snape asintió.

-Podemos hacer juntos la tarea algún día -propuso Hermione.

Snape la miró con sospecha.

-No querrás copiar todo lo que yo hago -dijo.

-¿Copiar? Yo nunca lo copié en mi vida -respondió Hermione-. De que me sirve, como nunca aprendí, es ilógico, como engañarme a mí misma.

Snape resopló.

-Está bien, quizás algún día podría hacer la tarea juntos -aceptó.

-Genial -dijo Hermione sonriendo-. Bien, yo tengo que ir. Adiós.

-Sí -dijo Snape-. Ah, y, por cierto, un buen duelo -la alagó y eso sorprendió a Hermione, ella nunca creyó algún día escuchar a su osco profesor felicitarla por algo-. Maslow está enojado, dice que lo dejaste en ridículo.

Hermione soltó una risita.

-Ya se le pasará -y diciendo eso último siguió con su camino hacia su sala común.

 **•••**

Cuando Hermione en una sala común, se encontró con Lily regañando a los merodeadores, Marlene miraba con una sonrisita burlona a Sirius.

-Pero Lily, mi pelirroja hermosa -decía James.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar que fuimos nosotros? -jojo Sirius mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Marlene.

Lily se pasó una mano por el rostro denotando exasperación.

-No trates de confundirme, Sirius Black -dijo Lily-, ustedes cuatro son los únicos que hacen bromas a los Slytherin, y ese pobre chico aún sigue en la enfermería después de tomarse pociones para contrarrestar los efectos escamosos.

Sirius soltó una risita.

-Lo siento, solo que me acorde de algo muy chistoso -se trató de justificar.

-Y tú, Remus, no debes dejarte de influir ni por James ni por Sirius, recuerda que eres un Prefecto -siguió Lily.

El aludido solitario bajar la mirada sonrojada.

\- ¿Tú, Gus? -dijo Lily.

 _Gus ¿Quién es «Gus»?_ , se preguntaba Hermione.

-Hermione -la llamó Marlene-. ¿Dónde estabas?

-En la biblioteca -respondió la castaña.

Pedro la observó inquisitoriamente, pero cuando Hermione lo miró, este bajo la mirada asustada.

 _Ella no necesita de una varita para atacarme_ , pensaba Peter.

-Mi hermosa Hermione -dijo Sirius parándose a su costado, le cogió la mano y beso los nudillos, esta se sonrojo al instante-. Él estado pensando que debemos celebrar de algún modo tu triunfo ante el Slytherin.

Hermione lentamente soltando del agarre de Sirius, pues este aun la tenía de la mano. Miró hacia Marlene y noto que está ya no sonreía.

Por su parte Remus miraba de reojo a Hermione, tratando de encontrar en ella algún tipo de interés por su amigo, pero nuevamente lo único que encontró en sus ojos, fue tristeza.

 _Como quisiera poder desaparecer tu tristeza, Hermione_ , pensaba Remus.

-Buena idea, Canuto -dijo James-, tenemos que conseguir cervezas de mantequilla y pastelillos ...

Hermione miró a James, por un momento el parecía estar mirando a su amigo, pero cuando lo veía sonreír coquetamente, sabía que eran personas completamente diferentes.

-Muchas gracias, pero ... creo que no vamos a poder celebrar ... mi hermano me necesito -se disculpó amablemente.

-Dejen de molestar a Hermione -dijo Marlene.

-Sí, además ustedes también tienen que explicar muchas cosas -dijo Lily mirando con el ceño fruncido a los cuatro chicos-. ¿Qué tienen que decir ante la bromita del desayuno? -preguntó-. Y no traten de negarlo -les advirtió.

-Bien, no lo negaremos -dijo Sirius-. Maslow se merecía la broma.

-Pero a Maslow no le paso nada -dijo Marlene.

-Todavía no sabemos cómo se pudo salvar de nuestra broma -meditó Remus.

-Yo creo que nos descubrió -dijo Peter.

Lily asintió.

¿Qué es lo único que dirán? -preguntó Lily.

-¡No! -los merodeadores con la cabeza sincronizada, sonrieron-: ¡Travesura realizada! -dijeron a coro.

 _Travesura realizada_ , repitió Hermione en su mente. _El Mapa del Merodeador_ .

Hermione se ha puesto en la pálida, como había sido descuidada, había olvidado el mapa, el mapa que podía poner al descubierto su identidad, y no solo la de ella, también la de su hijo y Malfoy.

 _Tengo que encontrar ese mapa_ , se prometió.

Se volvió y empezó a subir las escaleras que llevaba a las habitaciones de las chicas.

A donde vas -preguntó estúpidamente Peter.

Hermione respiró profundo para no contestarle de mala manera.

-A ver mi hermano -dijo, a la vez que subía las escaleras.


	9. ¿Parkinson?

**¿Parkinson?**

Era un lunes por la mañana y Hermione caminaba con rapidez hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, la noche anterior le había enviado un pergamino con una niña de segundo de su casa. En el pergamino escribía que requería de su presencia al día siguiente a primera hora.

Y allí iba Hermione, mirando de frente, ella no se volvía cuando escuchaba murmullos, desde que había tenido el duelo con Malfoy y le había ganado por poder hacer magia sin varita no dejaban de hablar de ella, creía que las habladurías solo durarían un par de días, pero no, ya casi era una semana y aun no se casaban de hablar de ella. Lo bueno es que ella tenía práctica en las habladurías, no por nada era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, donde los cuchicheos, chismes sin sentido eran el pan de cada día.

Lo único malo era que Malfoy parecía en verdad enojado con ella, puesto que no le hablaba y las pocas veces que se lo encontraba por los pasillos, éste la ignoraba olímpicamente.

Resopló. Malfoy ahora era un problema más, no solo tenía que lidiar con sus pesadillas de todas las noches, y con hacer un plan para recuperar el mapa del merodeador, sino también con supuesto aliado.

Respiró profundo y toco la puerta del despacho de la profesora.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, ella miró al frente y noto a su profesora escribiendo en un pergamino, entro en el despacho y cerró la puerta.

—Buenos días, profesora McGonagall —saludó cortésmente.

La profesora levantó la cabeza y allí vio a su nueva alumna.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger —le indicó con una mano para que tomara asiento frete a ella, la castaña así lo hizo—. La mande a llamar para entregarle esto…

Hermione miró la pequeña caja de madera frente a ella, y algo hizo clic en su cabeza, puesto que ya sabía el contenido de esa caja. Pero decidió hacerse la desentendida.

—¿Qué es esto, profesora? —preguntó aun sin tomar la caja.

—Averígüelo por usted misma —instó para que tomara la caja, Hermione la tomo y la abrió. Un brillante giratiempo estaba perfectamente acomodado dentro de la caja.

Y tuvo un _déjà vu_.

—Un giratiempo… leí en los libros sobre estos objetos, son muy útiles para ciertos trabajos —dijo Hermione fingiendo emoción al ver un objeto tan maravilloso—. Se retrocede una hora por cada vuelta que se dé. Cuando se usa un giratiempo es muy importante evitar el contacto con su ser pasado porque podrían atacarse o incluso quitarse la vida por la confusión.

McGonagall asintió complacida por la descripción del giratiempo.

—Así es, señorita Granger —dijo—. Me alegra saber que comprende lo tan delicado que son los giratiempos —hizo una pausa—. Me tome la libertad de pedirle al director la boleta de sus notas del colegio donde estudiaba anteriormente… y me complace darme cuenta lo tan buena estudiante que es, sus notas son magníficas —Hermione estaba perpleja. ¿Boleta de notas? La chica se preguntaba de donde habría sacado esa boleta de notas Dumbledore, y sobre todo como habría sabido el director que ella era una buena estudiante. Decidió cambiar de expresión porque notaba a la profesora mirarla con suspicacia—. ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger?

—Sí. Sí, profesora McGonagall.

La profesora asintió. Y como había hecho a principio de su tercer curso, la profesora le dio una serie de recomendaciones al momento de utilizar el giratiempo, y por supuesto no podía comentar a nadie que tenía este objeto.

—Espero que sepa darle un buen uso —dijo con seriedad McGonagall, y Hermione asintió con solemnidad—. Tuve que enviar muchas cartas al Ministerio de Magia para que me permitan dar a un alumno este preciado objeto. Hasta tuve que enviarle una copia de sus notas.

Hermione empalideció.

—Tome —dijo McGonagall, extendiéndole lo que parecía su nuevo horario, con todas las materias que llevaría ese curso—. Buena suerte, señorita Granger.

—Muchas gracias, profesora —dijo Hermione, colocándose el giratiempo en el cuello y luego escondiéndolo bajo la blusa escolar, chocando así con la cadena que contenía su anillo de compromiso y de matrimonio.

La profesora asintió.

—Creo que ya es hora de desayunar —dijo la profesora.

Hermione se levantó de la silla.

—Sí, ya es hora de empezar un nuevo día —dijo Hermione—. Y nuevamente gracias, profesora.

Hermione caminaba hacia la puerta, cuando la voz de la McGonagall la detuvo.

—Con el giratiempo también tendrá más tiempo para cuidar se hermano.

La castaña le sonrió a la profesora y salió del despacho.

 **•••**

Cuando Hermione entro al Gran Comedor se dio cuenta de que las mesas ya estaban llenas, no se había dado cuenta, pero hablar con la profesora McGonagall le había llevado mucho tiempo.

Camino hasta la mesa de los leones y se sentó junto a Lily, ignorando las habladurías en cuando la vieron llegar.

—Buenos días —saludó Hermione.

—Buenos días, Hermione —saludaron Lily y Marlene, quien estaba al otro costado de Lily.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Marlene—. Cuando nos despertamos vimos tu cama vacía y tu hermano jugando con sus deditos, así que nos pareció extraño que no estuvieras en la habitación y tampoco en la sala común.

—Lo siento. Pero la profesora McGonagall quería hablar conmigo para entregarme mi nuevo horario.

Las chicas asintieron.

Hermione miró por toda la mesa y le extraño no encontrarse con los merodeadores.

—¿Y dónde están…?

—Tenían una "reunión de merodeadores" —respondió Marlene sin dejar que Hermione termine de formular su pregunta.

—Oh —fue lo único que dijo la castaña, ella nunca supo de que tuvieran reuniones—. Eso quiere decir que… quizás se estén metiendo en problemas.

Pero antes de que Lily o Marlene pudieran responder, los cuatro alborotadores de Hogwarts entraron al Gran Comedor. Rápidamente se ubicaron en su mesa.

—Buenos días —canturriaron James y Sirius. Mientras que Remus y Peter saludaron no tan sonoramente.

—Buenos días —saludaron las chicas.

—Lily, mi hermosa pelirroja —dijo melosamente James, y Hermione no pudo evitar mirar a la réplica de su amigo interactuar con su novia. Estaba segura de que a Harry le gustaría presenciar esa escena—. Anda, dime, ya no estás enojada con nosotros.

Lily frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, Lily no puedes estar enojada con nosotros toda la vida. Ya paso. Mira, prometemos no volverlo hacer —dijo relajadamente Sirius.

Todos sabían que esa promesa no se cumpliría, cuantas veces no habían prometido lo mismo.

Lily negó con la cabeza, y suspiró.

—No, ya no estoy enojada —dijo Lily sonriendo levemente—. Y no se para que me enojo, si al fin y al cabo sé que siempre estarán haciendo bromas.

James se levantó de su banca y se inclinó sobre la mesa para besar en los labios a Lily. Hermione tuvo que apartar la vista de los padres de su mejor amigo, no solo para darle privacidad, sino también porque le dolía ver que los enamorados se demostraban su amor, y ella había perdido al suyo. Y aunque estaba en proceso de recuperar a su amor, eso no quería decir que no le doliera ver demostraciones de amor de las parejas.

Algunas risitas tontas por partes de las mujeres y silbidos por parte de los hombres se escucharon en todo el Gran Comedor, inclusive los profesores dirigieron sus miradas en la mesa de los leones.

James y Lily se separaron en cuanto Marlene les aviso de la mirada severa de la profesora McGonagall.

Sirius y Remus rieron al notar el sonrojo de Lily.

—Ves eso mism… —y las palabras de Sirius murieron en cuanto las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe. Y por ella entro una chica con túnica de Slytherin.

Todos miraron a la recién llegada, los hombres sonreían como bobos cuando la vieron y algunas mujeres hicieron un gesto de molestia y envidia.

Pero hubo dos personas en especial que se le quedaron mirando con sorpresa.

—¿Parkinson? —dijo Hermione, sin dejar de mirar a la chica pelinegra. Claro, no podía ser otra que Parkinson, pero ¿qué hacia ella allí?

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Marlene.

—¿De dónde? —cuestionó Sirius.

Y de pronto Hermione tenía las miradas de los merodeadores, de Lily y Marlene sobre ella.

—Sí, ¿de dónde conoces a la arpía de Parkinson? —ahora preguntó James.

 _¿Arpía?_ , repitió Hermione mentalmente. _Yo preferiría llamarla: "más tonta que un troll con conmoción cerebral". O por lo menos a la Parkinson que yo conozco._

—Hey, Hermione —James estaba pasando una mano al frente de la cara de la castaña, ésta parpadeó y lo observó—. Aun no nos has contestado. ¿De dónde conoces a la arpía de Violet Parkinson?

 _¿Violet Parkinson?_ , Hermione pensaba a mil por hora. _No, esa mujer no debe ser la madre de Parkinson, pero… entonces, podría ser su… tía._

—No, no la conozco —respondió Hermione con sinceridad.

—Pero la llamaste por su apellido —dijo Peter poniendo sobre la mesa el jugo con calabaza que había estado bebiendo.

Hermione lo maldijo mentalmente.

—Repito que no la conozco, solo supuse que era Parkinson… porque… porque el otro día escuché a un Slytherin dec…

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —dijo Sirius con molestia—, esas malditas serpientes no pierden el tiempo para hablar de su "Princesa".

—¿Princesa? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

—De esa manera se le conoce a Parkinson —respondió Remus mirando hacia la mesa de las serpientes—. Una sangre pura, la nombraron su princesa por ser cruel, arrogante, narcisista, déspota y burlona. Toda una verdadera serpiente, con un veneno muy potente.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Yo la describo, en una palabra: Arpía —dijo James.

—Lo más sensato sería que no te metieras con ella —le aconsejó Peter a Hermione.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada dura a Peter.

—No le tengo miedo. Y si ella se mete conmigo, pues entonces yo me meteré con ella —sentenció Hermione—. Ella es la que no debe meterse conmigo, o podría pasarla muy mal —agregó.

Todos se quedaron callados y dejaron de mirar a la recién llegada para posar sus miradas en la castaña.

Hermione se reprendió mentalmente, tal vez no debería haber dicho eso, pero es que la enervaba que Pettigrew tratara de darle consejos, ¿quién era él para darle consejos a ella?

Unas risas hicieron que Hermione dejara de reprenderse, miró al frente y se dio cuenta que quienes reían eran James, Sirius, Remus, Lily y Marlene. Por su parte Peter miraba a Hermione con cierto temor, su voz le había causado escalofríos.

—Eres toda una verdadera leona, Hermione —la alagó Sirius, y ella se sonrojo—. Me gustas. Oh, sí, me gustas mucho —y le sonrió con coquetería.

Hermione empalideció al escuchar esa declaración, ya intuía que Sirius se sentía atraído por ella, pero una cosa era intuirlo y otra muy diferente escuchar de sus propios labios decirle que le gusta.

 _No, no, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí_ , pensaba Hermione.

—¿Hermione? ¿Hermione? —la aludida reaccionó cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, se volvió casi a la defensiva, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que era Lily quien la llamaba.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—No importa —dijo la pelirroja, mirando con cierta preocupación a la castaña—. Debemos ir a clases —le aviso.

Hermione asintió, dejando su desayuno intacto.

La primera clase, Aritmancia, pasó con algunos contratiempos, Hermione estuvo distraída luego de la confesión de Sirius. Ella que siempre solía responder a las preguntas del profesor Kirk Vector —probablemente padre de la profesora Septima Vector—, pero ahora ese «Me gustas mucho» se negaba a abandonar su cabeza.

Sentía que todo se estaba complicando, se suponía que Sirius no debería de fijarse en ella, se suponía que él era un alma libre, o eso solía decir él, pero…

—Hermione.

La castaña se volvió a mirar a la persona que la había llamado. Sonrió cuando vio a Marlene.

—Hola —dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué pasa? Pareces pensativa —dijo la rubia.

—No es nada —mintió Hermione.

Pero Marlene no le creyó, la observó fijamente, y se llevó las manos a la boca con sorpresa y temor.

—No me digas que…

—¿Qué?

—No pudiste evitarlo, ¿no? —dijo Marlene con pesar y con cierto dolor.

—No pude evitarlo, ¿qué? —preguntó está aún más confusa.

—Yo te lo dije. Te dije que no te fijaras en él… solo jugará contigo… te lastimará…

—¿De qué me hablas? —preguntó Hermione.

—Estás pensando en Sirius —la acusó.

—Bueno… sí… —admitió Hermione.

—No, no, no, no. ¡No! ¡Hermione, no! ¡Cometiste un error, el peor error de todos! —exclamó Marlene.

Hermione se pasó una mano por la cara.

—¿Y me podrías explicar cuál es ese error que cometí?

—Enamorarte de Sirius —acusó la rubia, y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, sin darle tiempo a Hermione de negar su suposición.

 **•••**

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin, una pelinegra era el centro de atención de todos.

Avery, Wilkes y Mulciber veían a Violet Parkinson como si fuera su reina.

—¿Y cómo te fue en tu viaje? —preguntó Mulciber.

Parkinson no contestó inmediatamente, porque estaba más entretenida observando a Draco. Ya lo había visto en el desayuno, en clases y en el almuerzo, pero hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Le gustaba. Desde que lo vio le gusto, parecía un digno sangre pura, con esos modales tan refinados, y esa actitud tan atrayente. El mejor partido que había conocido en Hogwarts.

—Violet —dijo Crabbe poniendo una regordeta mano sobre su hombro, la pelinegra se volvió hacia el chico y le clavo una mirada llena de desdén. Crabbe no tuvo más remedio que quitar su mano.

—No fue la gran cosa —respondió a la pregunta anteriormente formulada, y volvió su vista a Draco—. Oye, tú. ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó con poses de ser de la realeza.

Draco sonrió burlonamente.

 _Es incluso peor que Pansy_ , pensó Draco.

El aludido la miró, sin quitar su burlona sonrisa.

—Draco Maslow —respondió el rubio.

—¿Maslow? —repitió Violet—. No se me hace conocido. ¿De dónde es tu familia?

—No te conformas con solo saber mi nombre —retrucó Draco arrastrando cada sílaba al hablar.

—Oye, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Violet Parkinson? ¿Qué acaso no sabes quién es ella? —le reclamó Avery.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Draco sin cambiar su actitud desafiante—. Pero yo siempre hago lo que quiero, y le hablo a la gente como se me da la reverenda gana. ¿Te quedo claro?

Avery gruñó, metió la mano en su túnica dispuesto a sacar su varita y empezar un duelo. Pero Draco ni se inmuto, no le temía al mal carácter de su compañero de casa y mucho menos temía a sus hechizos.

—Avery —advirtió Parkinson, todos la miraron, y se sorprendieron al verla con una sonrisa arrogante dibujada en sus labios—. Maslow te preguntó si te quedo claro, y tú no has respondido.

Avery parpadeó confundido.

—No responderás. ¿Acaso quieres que responda por ti? —preguntó la pelinegra, y en cada palabra se notaba la malicia—. Bien, lo haré. Le quedo claro lo que le dijiste, Maslow, no debes preocuparte —sonrió.

Avery apretó los puños, y empujando a cuanto se le cruzaba en su camino salió de la sala común, hecho una furia.

Draco sonrió con petulancia, digna sonrisa de un Malfoy.

Parkinson se le quedó mirando, esa sonrisa se le hacía tan conocida, pero en ese momento no recordaba a quien, solo sabía que esa sonrisa la había visto en alguien imponente.

Decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Me agradas, Maslow —dijo Parkinson—. Seremos grandes amigos —comentó coquetamente.

—Sí, tal vez seamos muy amigos —dijo Draco, con un doble sentido entre palabras.

Los chicos y chicas que estaban rodeando a Parkinson se fueron retirando de a poco al notar las miradas de ambos.

—No quieres acompañarme a hacer los deberes de DCAO —propuso la pelinegra, y Draco entendió que esa propuesta de hacer deberes significaba otra cosa.

—Suena interesante, pero voy a declinar esta vez —y diciendo esto último se empezó a dirigir a su habitación, dejando a Parkinson perpleja, ya que nunca nadie la había dejado sola después de esa insinuación.

Frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió. Maslow era un hombre misterioso; misterio que ella quería descubrir.

Apenas Draco cerró la puerta de su habitación, esta se volvió a abrir, él ni siquiera se volvió para mirar, sabía que era Snape.

—¿Rechazaste a Parkinson? —preguntó Snape muy sorprendido.

—No la rechace, simplemente le dije que por ahora no tenía tiempo como para dedicárselo a ella.

—Eso es lo mismo que rechazarla.

Maslow se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca nadie ha rechazado a Parkinson. De seguro que debe de estar furiosa —dijo el futuro profesor de pociones.

—Tú tampoco la has rechazado, Snape —dijo Draco, conociendo de antemano la respuesta, pero divertirse a costa de Snape le resultaba una hazaña épica.

Snape endureció el rostro.

—No me gustan ninguna de las cabezas de alcornoque de este colegio —siseó Snape—. Y Parkinson es una de ellas, parece muy refinada y educada, pero es una mujer de costumbres muy liberales.

—Bien, entendí, ella no te gusta. Pero no digas que no te gusta ninguna de las mujeres del colegio, no te vaya a escuchar alguien… y podría malinterpretar tus gustos.

Snape le dedicó una mirada, de esas que solo reservaba para Harry Potter, pero en vez de asustar a Draco le causo gracia.

—¿Qué estas insinuando? —siseó.

—¿Yo? Nada. Solo te doy un consejo.

—Pues yo no te lo pedí —volvió a sisear Snape, y con un hechizo no verbal atrajo un libro de DCAO y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Draco rió con ganas al haber molestado no solo a Parkinson —la cual él había reconocido como la fallecida tía de Pansy— sino también a Snape.

—Por lo menos Parkinson me puso de buen humor —murmuró—. Creo que ella y yo si seremos… grandes amigos —volvió reír.


	10. Hermione oculta algo

**Hermione oculta algo**

Hermione dejo el libro sobre la cama, esa era la décima vez que intentaba concentrarse en su lectura, pero simplemente no podía, porque apenas leía unas palabras, en su mente volvía a escuchar la voz de Marlene: «Enamorarte de Sirius».

—Es ilógico, sin sentido —murmuró la castaña—. Inverosímil.

Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que aclararle a Marlene que lo que ella creía no era cierto, porque no vaya a ser que se le escape decir lo mismo delante de Sirius.

Paso una mano por su rostro y soltó un suspiró. Se sentía cansada, todas esas noches sin dormir, ya le estaban pasando la factura.

Saco su pijama de su baúl y se fue a cambiar al baño. Cuando estaba guardando su uniforme, escucho a su pequeño hijo lloriquear, se acercó a él y lo tomo en brazos rápidamente.

—¿Qué te sucede, cariño? —le preguntó maternalmente, llevando una mano a su frente para comprobar que no tuviera calentura, ya que le parecía raro que su hijo lloriqueara cuando casi nunca lo había hecho. Su pequeño Remus no chillaba como otros bebés recién nacidos, es más a ella le parecía muy maduro para sus cortos meses de vida—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo, o es que solo querías la atención de mami? —y como si el bebé la entendiera la miró a los ojos, dándole a entender que sí, que necesitaba de ella—. Lamento dejarte solo todo este tiempo, pero es que… No, no hay excusa por mi falta de atención —murmuró. Beso su frente y el bebé sonrió—. Te amo tanto, mi pequeño Remus.

Lo llevo con ella a su cama, le cambio el pañal y le puso ropa limpia y abrigadora. Empezó a mimarlo, cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Era Marlene, la cual parecía que había llorado, porque tenía los ojos rojos.

La rubia se acercó, y miró a Hermione y al niño.

—Lo lamento —dijo.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarla directamente.

—¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

—Mi actitud de esta tarde y mi reclamo —la rubia respiró profundo cuando sintió que las lágrimas querían volver a salir de sus ojos—. Yo soy la menos indicada para reclamarte este tipo de cosas.

Y entonces Hermione comprendió.

—Marlene —dijo la castaña con ese tono maternal, que ahora poseía—. Tú estás enamorada de Sirius.

La rubia apartó la mirada, le dio la espalda, camino hasta su cama y se sentó en ella, llevo sus manos a su rostro… y sollozo. Sus manos se mojaron con sus lágrimas al instante.

Hermione se sintió mal por haber causado el sufrimiento de la chica. Acomodo a su hijo entre las almohadas, para que no se cayera al piso, y se acercó a la rubia. Se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por sus hombros. Marlene se abrazó a Hermione y lloro, lloro como nunca antes se había permitido llorar por Sirius Black.

—Es-estoy… —sollozó—, ena-morada… de… ese… i-idio-ta… desde tercer… año —confesó.

Hermione no dijo nada, quería que la rubia se desahogara, que dijera todo lo que se había guardado.

—No… p-pude e-evit-tarlo…, me enamoré… d-de él… como una to-tonta…

—No es malo enamorarse —dijo Hermione.

Marlene se separó de la castaña y la miró con ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

—No, no es malo enamorarse —suspiró—, pero enamorarse… de al-alguien como Sirius Black… sí. No sabes… lo que duele enamorarse de un mujeriego…

Hermione se había quedado pensando en eso de que Sirius era un mujeriego, la verdad es que ella nunca vio que el padrino de su mejor amigo mostrara interés por alguna mujer, o por lo menos en su tiempo, ya que al parecer el Sirius que ella conocía, por lo único que se preocupaba era por Harry, salir de su encierro y destruir a los mortífagos y por supuesto molestar a Snape.

—… o tal vez muy pronto lo descubras…

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué? —dijo.

—Digo que ahora que tú también estás enamorada de Sirius… comprenderás lo que es estar enamorada de un mujeriego.

—¡Por Merlín, no! —exclamó Hermione—. No, Marlene. Te juro por lo que más amo en esta vida que yo no estoy enamorada de Sirius. No podría…

—¿Cómo que no podrías? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Marlene, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar, nuevamente la puerta fue abierta, y por ella entro una pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeraldas, la cual estaba muy sonrojada.

—Hola —dijo la chica nerviosamente.

Las otras dos chicas se le quedaron mirando.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Hermione.

—Yo… esto… eh…

—¿Qué tienes, Lily? —ahora preguntó Marlene.

Como respuesta Lily se sonrojo aún más.

—Yo… —murmuró—. Quiero decir… estaba con James… —enmudeció.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? Él es tu novio —dijo la rubia.

Lily empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, parecía muy nerviosa, casi como si hubiera hecho una travesura y estuviera a punto de ser descubierta.

—Detente, Lily. Y dinos que pasa —dijo Marlene, olvidando por un momento la pregunta que le había hecho a Hermione.

Lily camino hacia ellas, y hablo en tono confidencial.

—Lo que sucede es que… James y yo estábamos en… un aula vacía… —se pasó una mano por la cara—, y… casi hacemos el amor.

Marlene chilló sorprendida, pero Hermione no dijo nada.

—¿Casi? —dijo la rubia.

—Sí, lo detuve a tiempo, no quería que mi primera vez fue en un aula vacía… además, siempre he soñado que mi primera vez fuera en mi noche de bodas.

—Que romántico —dijo Marlene, conteniendo sus lágrimas que peleaban por volver a salir. Luego se volvió hacia Hermione, la cual se mantenía callada—. No dices nada, Hermione.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —dijo la castaña.

—Tal vez estás pensando que soy una chica liberal y…

—No. No, Lily, yo no pienso nada de eso —se apresuró a aclarar Hermione—. Y si no he comentado nada, no es porque crea que eres liberal, es solo que me quede pensando que cuando hay amor de verdad, no tiene nada de malo hacer el amor con el hombre que amas. Y cuando estés preparada para hacerlo, te darás cuenta de que es lo más maravilloso.

Lily y Marlene se miraron sorprendidas y luego regresaron sus miradas a Hermione.

—Eso… eso quiere decir… que tú… ya lo has hecho —dijo Marlene.

Hermione asintió, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Eso quiere decir que tienes un novio —dijo Lily.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó a su vez Marlene.

—Él esta… muerto —contestó Hermione, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su hijo.

—¿Muerto? —dijo Lily.

—Sí —dijo la castaña, con la voz rota.

—¿Lo amabas mucho? —preguntó Marlene sintiéndose apenada por lo descubierto, pero ahora también entendía eso de que Hermione no estaba enamorada de Sirius, y que no podría enamorarse de él. Ella aún estaba enamorada de su novio.

—¿Cómo murió? —preguntó Lily, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Hermione tomo en brazos a su bebé, lo abrazo y contuvo un sollozo.

—Los mortífagos —fue lo único que dijo.

Y entonces Lily y Marlene comprendieron el dolor por el que pasaba su nueva compañera de casa. No solo había perdido a sus padres, sino también al hombre que amaba. Que aun ama.

 **•••**

Tres de la mañana, y en la sala común de Gryffindor, una castaña baja las escaleras, se sienta en un sofá cerca a la chimenea y enciende esta con un movimiento de su varita. Nuevamente ha tenido una pesadilla, como todas las demás noches anteriores.

Hermione suspira, y se limpia una lágrima que traicioneramente ha resbalado por su mejilla.

—No quiero volver a soñar lo mismo —murmura—. No quiero volver a verlo sin vida.

Otro suspiro se escapa de sus labios.

—Remus —susurra, y las lágrimas no se hacen esperar—. Te extraño tanto, quisiera volver a sentir tus brazos rodear mi cintura, sentir tus labios sobre los míos y escucharte decir que me amas.

Los recuerdos vinieron a ella, desde la primera vez que lo vio, en el vagón en donde Harry, Ron y ella entraron, y cuando apenas lo vio sintió algo dentro de ella, un sentimiento bonito, no sabía reconocer todavía lo que significaba aquello, pero con el tiempo descubrió que era amor; luego su primera clase de DCAO, cuando le confeso su amor, y él la rechazo, alegando que era _demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre y demasiado peligroso_. Pero ella insistió, y logro que Remus dejara atrás su autocompasión, y confesara sus sentimientos hacia ella, su corto noviazgo y luego su matrimonio.

Hermione poco a poco se había ido acostando en el sofá, ella estaba hecha un ovillo, dormitando, el cansancio se había apoderado de ella.

—Remus —murmuró.

 **•••**

—Eso estuvo cerca —dijo Peter.

—Pero fue muy emocionante. Al final Filch ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que nosotros estábamos a unos cuantos pasos de él —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante dibujada en sus labios.

—Deberíamos de volver —propuso James.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Remus. Él ya no quería regresar a las cocinas, al fin y al cabo, ya habían saqueado más que suficiente. Y, además, él necesitaba regresar rápidamente a su sala común y verla, necesitaba comprobar si Hermione se encontraba como de costumbre acostada en el sofá cerca a la chimenea.

—Para comprobar los reflejos de Filch —contestó el chico de gafas.

—Ya es tarde. No abusemos de nuestra suerte —susurró Remus.

—No seas aburrido, Lunático —se quejó Sirius.

—No soy aburrido, pero en verdad ya es tarde —alegó Remus—. Además, si seguimos rondando y Filch o cualquier otro profesor nos encuentra nos castigaran, y no creo que quieras que Lily se enoje contigo, ¿verdad, James?

El pelinegro se lo pensó por unos minutos, y luego sonrió bobamente, como siempre hacia cada vez que alguien mencionaba a la pelirroja; pero estaba vez no solo sonrió, también se le sonrojaron las mejillas, algo que nunca le pasaba, milagrosamente bajo la capa de invisibilidad nadie lo notaba.

—Lunático tiene razón —dijo James—. Volvamos.

Sirius empezó a caminar juntos con sus amigos de mala gana, él aún tenía ganas de hacer travesuras.

—La pelirroja te tiene controlado, Cornamenta —rezongó.

Peter soltó unas cuantas risitas.

—Ya verán, ustedes dos, algún día también encontraran alguien que los controle —dijo James fingiendo seriedad—. Y tú también, Lunático —agregó.

Remus no contestó nada.

—No hagas como si no hubieras escuchado nada, Lunático —le reclamó James.

—Para que contestar, cuando, así como yo, todos ustedes saben que eso no sucederá, yo nunca condenaría a una mujer a…

—Sí, sí, sí, Lunático, ya nos sabemos esa cantaleta —resopló Sirius—. ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que tú no tienes nada malo?

—Y no, no estás maldito —dijo James adivinando lo que diría Remus.

Remus suspiró, quería a sus amigos, pero ellos nunca comprenderían lo difícil que era ser un licántropo. Ellos lo aceptaban, pero si los demás supieran de su condición, él estaba seguro de que lo despreciarían.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron frente a la dama gorda, la cual roncaba.

Sirius sonrió.

Saco su mano bajo la capa, y empezó a dar ligeros golpes a la pintura, despertando así a la dama gorda, la cual parpadeó buscando al culpable de haberla despertado, pero no encontró a nadie, resopló y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Y cuando volvía a quedarse dormida, Sirius nuevamente dio golpes a la pintura.

—¿Quién está ahí? —dijo malhumorada.

Los cuatro chicos salieron bajo la capa, mostrándose ante la dama gorda.

Ella los reprendió por despertarla a tan altas horas de la noche, pero los merodeadores solo reían, sin hacer mucho ruido.

Luego de regañarlos, la dama gorda les pidió la contraseña.

— _Somormujo_ —dijo Remus, ansioso por entrar a su sala común.

El cuadro les dio pase, y los cuatro caminaban por su sala, alumbrándose con su varita.

Y hubieran pasado de largo a su habitación, cuando los sorprendió —bueno, solo a tres de ellos— ver la chimenea encendida. Se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose silenciosamente quien podría ser.

Se acercaron hacia el sofá frente a la chimenea, y antes de descubrir de quien se trataba, empezaron a escuchar unos quejidos, sollozos y murmullos que no entendían.

El primero en acercarse a la persona que sollozaba fue James.

—Es Hermione —dijo con sorpresa.

—¿Hermione? —dijo Sirius acercándose rápidamente a su amigo, seguido de Remus y Peter—. ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —dijo James—. Hermione —la llamó, pero la castaña no lo escuchó—. Hermione —volvió a llamar, teniendo el mismo resultado. James se inclinó y puso una mano en el hombro de la chica—. Hermione —dijo, sacudiéndola levemente.

La castaña despertó en ese momento, parecía confundida, pero luego enfocó sus ojos chocolates en el chico de gafas redondas, y lágrimas saladas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas.

—¿Harry? —dijo Hermione, y James quedó alucinado—. Harry —repitió la castaña, pero ahora con más emoción, para luego lanzarse a los brazos del estático chico, que no la abrazo, pero tampoco la alejo, cuando esta se abrazó con más fuerza a él—. Harry, estás aquí, conmigo… —sollozó—, me siento muy cansada —James conmovido por la tristeza de su nueva compañera de casa, le devolvió el abrazo lentamente—. ¿Dónde está Ron? —preguntó después.

—¿Harry? —repitió Sirius.

—¿Ron? —dijo a su vez Peter.

Remus por su parte, sentía un dolor en su corazón al ver el estado de Hermione. Y su lobo interior se inquietó al no ser él a quien la castaña abrazaba, su lobo quería estar en el lugar de James.

—Hermione —dijo James—. No sé quién es Harry… y tampoco sé quién es Ron.

Hermione al escuchar esas palabras se separó rápidamente de James, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, parpadeó tratando de detener las otras lágrimas.

—Yo… lo siento… no quise… —murmuró Hermione.

—¿Estás mejor, Hermione? —preguntó Remus poniéndose al lado de James. La aludida miró al chico castaño, y contuvo un sollozo, a la mente se le venían sus pesadillas, donde precisamente ese chico, convertido en un adulto, caía muerto. Se abrazó a sí misma, porque repentinamente un escalofrío la embargo—. Hermione.

—Sí…, estoy bien… —contestó bajando la mirada.

—Pues no pareces bien —dijo Sirius, él nunca había visto a una mujer en ese estado tan frágil, como parecía estar Hermione—. Tal vez necesitas hablar… nosotros somos buenos escuchando.

—Sí, y te prometemos no decir nada de lo que nos cuentes a nadie —dijo James—, ni siquiera a mi pelirroja hermosa.

Hermione levantó la cabeza, miró a James tiernamente, en ese momento se parecía a Harry. Luego miró a Remus y a Sirius, ella confiaba en ellos — _quizás ya es momento de hablar_ , pensó—, pero luego su vista se posó en el chico regordete que estaba detrás de Sirius. Peter Pettigrew, el traidor.

No, ella no podía hablar, no cuando él estaba allí.

—No puedo decir nada ahora. Sin embargo, no me estoy negando a contarles lo que me pasa… solo que ahora no es el momento —dijo Hermione—. Y James, muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero yo nunca te pediría que le ocultes cosas a Lily.

Peter no dijo nada, pero se había dado cuenta de la mirada con reproche que Hermione le había dedicado, y estaba seguro de que no había querido hablar porque él estaba allí.

—Me voy a dormir —dijo Hermione, dando media vuelta, pero una voz la detuvo.

—Espera, Hermione —la llamó Sirius—. Aun no nos has dicho que hacías aquí, en de estar en tu habitación.

—No podía dormir, y por eso baje… me quede dormida aquí, pero… tuve pesadillas.

Remus estuvo tentando de decir que todas las noches tenía pesadillas, pero calló. Se sentiría muy avergonzado al verse descubierto. ¿Qué diría Hermione si supiera que él todas las noches la observa cobardemente bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James? Seguramente se enojaría y le diría que no se meta en sus asuntos.

—Hermione —dijo James y la aludida lo miró—. ¿Quién es Harry y Ron? —preguntó.

La castaña se quedó sin una respuesta. ¿Qué podría decirle? Que Harry era su hijo y Ron el mejor amigo de su hijo. De seguro la tomarían por loca si dijera tal cosa.

Respiró hondo, y trato de contestar lo más convincente posible.

—Mis mejores amigos. Y Harry es muy parecido a ti, James, por eso te confundí, él también usa gafas redondas y tiene el cabello alborotado. Siento mucho haberte incomodado —agregó.

—No, no me incomodaste —respondió James, y era verdad, solo lo sorprendió.

Hermione asintió.

—Buenas noches —dijo, para luego caminar rápidamente hacia la alcoba de las chicas.

—Vaya, no puedo creer que otro chico use esas gafas anticuadas que tú usas, Cornamenta —dijo Sirius, entre sorprendido y burlón.

—Sí —murmuró James, sin darse cuenta de que su amigo lo estaba molestando—. ¡Oye! —se quejó luego—. Usar estas gafas, es tener estilo —dijo orgulloso.

—Ya dejen eso para después —dijo Remus con seriedad—. ¿O es que acaso no les preocupa Hermione?

—Nos preocupa, Lunático —dijo James.

—Por supuesto que nos preocupa —aseguró Sirius—. Mi futura novia está sufriendo, y yo voy hacer hasta lo imposible para devolverle la alegría. ¡Ya verán!

Remus se llevó una mano a su sien y la masajeó.

—No es momento para estar de conquistador, Sirius —le amonestó Remus—. Esto es serio.

—Y lo tomo muy enserio —aseguró el animago—. ¿Qué creen que la tenga tan triste?

—La muerte de sus padres —dijo James.

—Yo creo que es algo más profundo —dijo Remus.

—¿Y tú qué opinas, Colagusano? —preguntó James.

—¿Quieren saber lo que pienso en verdad? —preguntó a su vez Peter, y sus amigos asintieron—. Yo creo que Hermione… oculta algo.

—¿Qué Hermione oculta algo? ¿Pero qué dices, Colagusano? —le dijo Sirius. Él no creía lo que su amigo decía—. Creo que estas en un error.

—Sí, Sirius, ella oculta algo. Y algo muy feo. Yo digo que deberíamos de tener cuidado con ella, no brindarle del todo nuestra confianza… por lo menos hasta que estemos completamente seguros —agregó Peter, al ver la cara de incredulidad de sus amigos.

Remus frunció el ceño. Estaba juzgando a alguien sin siquiera conocerla bien.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo, Peter —dijo el castaño—. Hermione es solo una chica que sufre mucho, y eso no significa peligrosa.

Y diciendo esto último, Remus dio media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras, directo a su habitación.

 **•••**

Mientras tanto en el tiempo real, la nueva directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión con los señores Malfoy.

—Señor Malfoy, aún no tenemos noticias, debe entend…

—¿Qué no tiene noticias? Pero qué clase de directora es usted, mi hijo desaparece en sus narices, y lo único que me dice es que no tiene noticias —bramó Lucius Malfoy.

La directa frunció el ceño y sus labios se pusieron en una línea recta.

Se acomodó las gafas.

—Usted mismo ha podido darse cuenta, señor Malfoy, incluso los aurores no han podido dar aun con el paradero de su hijo, la señora Lupin y su bebé.

—A mí no me importa si la señora Lupin y su hijo aparecen o no. Yo lo único que quiero es que mi hijo aparezca —vociferó Lucius.

—Lucius —dijo Narcissa con tono de advertencia. La refinada señora Malfoy también estaba muy preocupada por su hijo, pero guardaba la compostura como la dama que es; sin embargo, su esposo últimamente perdía los estribos con facilidad, y más al tratarse de su hijo. Pero ellos no podían darse el privilegio de hablar mal de los nacidos de muggles, o simplemente ignorar el hecho de que Hermione Lupin y su pequeño hijo estén también desaparecidos, porque eso podría meterlos en problemas, con todo eso de la guerra, ellos habían acabado mal, y si no fuera por las declaraciones de Harry Potter, ellos no podrían gozar de su libertad.

Los Malfoy ahora eran mal vistos, con muy mala reputación y estaban en la cuerda floja.

—Pues debería de importarle, señor Malfoy —dijo severamente McGonagall—. Ya que, si tenemos pistas de la señora Lupin, también tendremos pistas de su hijo.

Lucius coloco ambas manos sobre el escritorio, se inclinó y acerco su fiero rostro a la directora.

—Mi hijo no está con… la señora Lupin —siseó.

Lucius se negaba a creer que Hermione y su hijo estén juntos, simplemente le parecía ridícula esa idea. Él conocía a su hijo y sabía que no soportaba estar en presencia de una impura. No importaba que Harry Potter hubiera ganado la guerra, sus viejas costumbres nunca morirían. Y nadie podía criticarlo, así lo habían criado.

—Es lo más seguro, señor Malfoy. Los dos han desaparecido a la vez, ¿no cree que eso signifique algo? —dijo a su vez McGonagall sin dejarse intimidar por la altanería del rubio.

Pero antes de que Lucius pudiera replicar algo, la puerta del despacho se abrió violentamente, los presentes miraron hacia la puerta y descubrieron a un chico pelinegro y un chico pelirrojo.

—Lamentamos la interrupción —se disculpó el pelinegro—. No pensé que estaría ocupada, profesora.

Lucius miró a ambos chicos como si quiera desaparecerlos.

—No me sorprende sus modales —murmuró.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señores Potter y Weasley? —preguntó la directora, y claramente se podía escuchar la molestia en la voz.

—Creemos saber dónde está Hermione y… Malfoy —dijo Ron.

Lucius sonrió burlonamente, y miró despectivamente de pies a cabeza a ambos chicos.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Narcissa.

—No les hagas caso, Narcissa, el señor Potter y el señor Weasley solo nos harán perder tiempo, ¿cómo crees que ellos pueden saber dónde está Draco, cuando ni siquiera los aurores lo han podido descubrir?

Al parecer a Lucius se le había olvidado que esos chicos habían sido capaces de destruir a Lord Voldemort. ¿Entonces de que más podían ser capaces?

—No subestime a estos chicos, señor Malfoy —dijo la directora, evitando recordarle la caída del mago oscuro. Se volvió y les prestó atención a los chicos—. ¿Cómo lo averiguaron?

—Pues solo hicimos lo que Hermione haría en momentos como estos —respondió Ron.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó la directora.

—Ir a la biblioteca —respondió ahora Harry.

Lucius volvió a sonreír con burla, y se sentó nuevamente, negando con la cabeza.

 _Idiotas_ , pensó.

McGonagall los miró con interrogación.

—Durante estos días hemos estado visitando la biblioteca más seguido que en todos los años que hemos pasado en Hogwarts —empezó Ron. La directora frunció el ceño, Lucius apretó los puños conteniendo su furia, y Narcissa tenía un rostro indescifrable—. Incluso por las noches nos la hemos pasado leyendo libros y más libros…

—Señor Weasley —dijo la directora—. Podría ir al grano —pidió.

—Lo que Ron quiere decir es que… en uno de esos libros… de la sección prohibida… El profesor de DCAO nos dio un pase —se apresuró a aclarar Harry, antes de que McGonagall empezara a regañarlos—, encontramos algo relacionado con viajes en el tiempo…

—¿Qué? —dijo Narcissa sorprendida.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo Lucius.

—No lo es, señor Malfoy —dijo Harry tratando de ser lo más educado posible—. Es un hecho. Y sí, lo estoy afirmando.


	11. Remus se parece a Remus

**Remus se parece a Remus**

Eran como las cuatro de la tarde cuando la nueva integrante de la casa de Gryffindor vio a su nuevo "aliado".

—Maslow —dijo Hermione en un tono de voz que solo podría escuchar el rubio, pero este no le hizo caso y siguió buscando, sabe Dios qué, dentro de su morral de cuero de dragón—. Maslow —volvió a llamar la chica, pero el aludido seguía sin hacerle caso, la ignoraba olímpicamente. Hermione frunció el ceño—. Draco —pronunció fuerte y claro, el rubio dejo de buscar en su morral y levantó la mirada hacia ella. Hermione sonrió, ya que había visto por unos tres segundos la sorpresa en el rubio, ella nunca lo había llamado por su nombre de pila, así como él tampoco la llamaba por su nombre, pero al ver que la ignoraba, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Draco puso su máscara de indiferencia y se acercó a Hermione.

—¿Qué quieres, Lupin? —siseó.

—Granger —lo corrigió Hermione mirando a cada lado, temía que alguien hubiera escuchado por el apellido con que la nombro el rubio.

—Como sea —dijo Draco quitándole importancia.

Hermione se llevó una mano a su sien y se la masajeó.

—Que sea rápido, _Granger_ —dijo el rubio, pronunciando el apellido con burla—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Cosas que hacer? ¿Cómo qué? Quizás pasarte las tardes con _esa_ Parkinson.

El rubio sonrió de lado.

—¿Acaso estás celosa?

—¡Por Merlín! No seas infantil, esto es serio… y tú te tomas todo esto a la ligera. Lo bueno es que ya se te paso el enojo.

—¿Qué enojo? —preguntó Draco.

—No hagas el que no te acuerdas, al parecer estabas enojado porque te gane el duelo en la clase de DCAO…

—No estaba enojado —interrumpió.

Hermione parpadeó confusa.

—Sí, lo estabas, es por eso que no he podido decirte sobre…

La risita burlona de Draco la interrumpió.

—¿Verdad que soy un buen actor?

—¿Qué? Has estado fingiendo estar enojado todos estos días, solo…

—Es lo que se esperaba que hiciera, tú eres una leona y yo una serpiente… ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, que después de clase te felicitara por haberme ganado en el duelo o que te pidiera clases particulares sobre cómo hacer magia sin necesidad de una varita —dijo irónicamente Draco.

—No, no esperaba que hicieras eso —dijo Hermione, y soltó un suspiro—. Pero por lo menos podrías habérmelo hecho saber, ¿no crees?

—No, no lo creo.

Hermione volvió a masajear su sien.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —preguntó Draco, sonriendo internamente al conseguir molestar a su antigua némesis.

Hermione respiró profundamente.

—Es sobre el mapa —susurró al ver que unos alumnos de Ravenclaw pasaban y se les quedaban viendo con sorpresa, ella frunció el ceño e hizo como que discutía con él.

Draco al notar también a los chicos de Ravenclaw cambio su mirada a una mirada de superioridad y con una voz siseante dijo:

—Esto no se quedará así, Granger, nuestro duelo apenas está comenzando —se acercó un paso más a Hermione con poses amenazadoras, los Ravenclaw los observaron unos segundos más y luego se fueron cuchicheando.

Hermione estaba sorprendida al ver el cambio de actitud de Draco.

 _Sí que es un buen actor_ , pensó Hermione.

Draco al darse cuenta de que nuevamente estaban solos en ese pasillo, preguntó:

—¿De qué mapa me hablas?

—Del mapa del merodeador —respondió Hermione—. Supongo que has oído hablar del mapa, ¿no es así?

—Ah, hablas de _ese_ mapa… si, Potter y compañía se salvaron y supieron de muchas cosas por ese mapa —la respuesta del rubio tenía cierto resentimiento.

—Bien, ya que sabes del mapa, pues necesito de tu ayuda para recuperarlo.

—¿Recuperarlo? ¿De quién? No se supone que en este tiempo lo deben de tener Potter padre o uno de sus amiguitos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lo busqué en su dormitorio, pero no aparece, ellos no lo tienen… y sacando mis cuentas, creo que por estas fechas Filch ya se los confisco.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, que vaya con Filch le ruegue para que me regrese el dichoso mapa?

—No. Pero podrías ayudarme a meterme en problemas…

—¿Tú te quieres meter en problemas?

—No, no quiero, pero es necesario, con el mapa se nos haría más fácil llegar a nuestro cometido.

Draco murmuró algo que Hermione no pudo descifrar.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —gruñó.

—Pues hacer lo que hacías con Harry —dijo la castaña y el rubio la miró confundido—. Ya sabes, lo molestabas tanto que casi terminaban en un duelo, y luego cuando venía algún profesor le echabas toda la culpa a él, ¿te acuerdas?

Draco sonrió socarronamente.

—Es una de mis especialidades —dijo con cierto orgullo.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

Pero luego de un momento a otro, Hermione tenía a Draco Malfoy tan cerca de ella, como nunca antes lo había tenido, que hasta podía sentir que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, parpadeó confusa. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Empujarlo, y gritarle qué diablos le pasaba o simplemente esperar a que el rubio le explicara porque hacia eso.

Pero los segundos pasaban y Draco no se movía, es más él se inclinó como si fuera a susurrarle algo al oído.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó en tono bajo, estaban tan cerca que no era necesario gritar.

—Shhh… —susurró el rubio.

Hermione se removió incomoda.

—Aléjate —le dijo.

Y Draco le hizo caso, se alejó de ella, poniendo tres pasos de distancia.

—¿Qué diablos…? —Hermione vio interrumpida su pregunta cuando noto a un sorprendido Peter, el cual no dejaba de mirarlos a ninguno de los dos.

Hermione volvió su furiosa mirada al rubio. Este sonría con superioridad, sin darle importancia a la presencia de Peter.

—No vemos después, Granger —se despidió Draco, con un tono de voz tan… seductor, que dejo muda a la castaña.

Draco aun sonriendo, paso al lado de Hermione y le dedico una mirada de superioridad a Peter.

Cuando Draco se hubiera ido, Peter se acercó a Hermione.

—¿Ese era Maslow? —preguntó con asombro.

—Sí —respondió Hermione.

—¿Qué hacías con él? ¿Por qué…?

—No te interesa, Pettigrew —respondió furiosamente Hermione, tenía los puños apretados, no solo por el interrogatorio de Pettigrew, sino porque sabía el juego malicioso de Malfoy—. Metete en tus asuntos —y diciendo esto se fue hacia su sala común, dejando a un Peter mudo, sorprendido y pensativo.

 **•••**

Draco entro en su sala común, con pasos elegantes, sus compañeras de casa no podían evitar no mirarlo.

—Draco —lo llamo una voz entre melosa y altanera.

El rubio se volvió al escuchar su nombre, pero no necesitaba ver de quien se trataba porque ya lo sabía. Él conocía ese tono de voz. Violet Parkinson.

—Parkinson —dijo Draco.

—¿Por qué tan frío? —preguntó acercándose a él.

—Siempre he sido así, y no voy a cambiar por nada ni por nadie.

Violet en vez de enojarse, sonrió.

—Me encantas —confesó la pelinegra—. Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú antes. Eres tan… atrayente y misterioso. Dime: ¿quién eres en realidad, Draco Maslow? ¿De dónde vienes?

Draco sonrió arrogantemente.

—No puedo decirte quien soy, porque tú sola lo averiguaras. Y de dónde vengo —lo meditó—. Del futuro. Vengo del futuro.

Violet parpadeó confusa, pero luego sonrió de lado. Era obvio que no le creía. Tal vez pensaba que se trataba de una simple broma.

—Pues bien, Draco Maslow, del futuro… —susurró pegando su cuerpo al del rubio—. Me gustaría conocer mi futuro, anda dímelo…

—No te gustará.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso en ese futuro estaremos separados?

Draco se pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

 _Muy separados, en diferentes mundos. Tú en el mundo de los muertos y yo en el mundo de los vivos_ , pensaba Draco.

—Solo te diré que tomaremos distintos rumbos.

—Pero… —Draco dejo de escucharla cuando, vio pasar a Regulus Black con su escoba en la mano—… y pues…

—Lo siento, Violet, pero tengo ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —preguntó enfurruñándose al instante.

—Tengo una conversación pendiente con él. Nos vemos luego.

Y sin más Draco salió rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, ya que sabía que el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin entrenaría a esa hora. Vería en entrenamiento y luego aprovecharía para hablar con Regulus, como le había dicho de Hermione.

Maldijo internamente a Hermione. No sabía porque tenía que ser tan _noble_ como hasta para querer salvarle la vida a alguien que ni siquiera había conoció.

 **•••**

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor, los bromistas del colegio de Magia y Hechicería estaban —como siempre— planeando una de las suyas.

Pero James noto a su amigo Peter distraído.

—¿Qué sucede, Colagusano? —le preguntó—. No has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegaste.

—Nada —respondió el aludido.

—¿Nada? —repitió Sirius—. Si no tuvieras nada, no estarías tan callado —hizo una pausa, y luego lentamente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. No me digas que te gusta alguien. ¿Quién es? ¿Es de Gryffindor, de Ravenclaw o de Hufflepuff?

—Tal vez es Tessa Pr…

—No, no se trata de ella —dijo Peter negando con la cabeza—. Es Hermione —ante las palabras de Peter, James abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Remus empalideció, a la vez que su lobo interior se removía inquieto, y Sirius frunció el ceño—. No, no me malinterpreten… —se apresuró a aclarar—, lo que trato de decir es que… ella… ella oculta algo… es como si… como si supiera cosas, cosas que nadie más conoce… y cuando me mira, lo hace como si… como si me acusara de haber cometido el peor de los errores. ¿No lo han notado? —preguntó.

Los otros tres merodeadores —a los cuales ya se les había pasado la sorpresa por la supuesta confesión de Peter, sobre que le gustaba Hermione—, se miraron, y los tres llegaron a una conclusión: su amigo estaba imaginándose cosas.

—No lo creo, Colagusano —dijo James—. Hermione no te mira de esa manera que dices.

—Sí lo hace —insistió Peter—. Además… parece que no le caigo bien…

—Colagusano —dijo Remus pacientemente—. Hermione es una chica noble, ella no te odiaría así nada más porque sí. Tal vez estás malinterpretándola.

—Lunático tiene razón —dijo Sirius—. Hermione es una de las pocas personas en las que he podido confiar ciegamente, y eso que solo hace unas semanas que llego a Hogwarts.

Peter negó con la cabeza nuevamente. No podía creer que sus amigos defendieran a Hermione, quizás, si le contaba en qué situación la vio con Maslow, le creyeran. No se lo pensó y lo dijo.

—Hoy día la vi con Maslow.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Sirius levantándose de golpe de sofá—. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa maldita serpiente rastrera?

—Habla, Peter —exigió saber Remus.

—Nada. Además, no parecía que le molestará la presencia de Maslow…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —cuestionó James.

Peter se encogió de hombros, y evadió la pregunta.

—¿Acaso no les parece raro que lleve toda la tarde desaparecida? ¿Acaso eso no es sospechoso? ¿Y su hermano? Al parecer no le importa dejarlo solo por horas.

Pero antes de que los merodeadores pudieran contestar, escuchan como el cuadro de la dama gorda se mueve para dar pase a uno de sus compañeros: Hermione.

Lo primero que ven de ella es sus cabellos castaños alborotados, aunque no tanto como en sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

—Hola —saludó Hermione, con una ligera sonrisa.

—Hola —respondió Remus.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Hermione al ver a los merodeadores con cara sospechosa.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Peter toscamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero igual contestó.

—Estaba en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Y eso era verdad, aún tenía en su mente el rostro sorprendido de Hagrid cuando ella lo saludó con familiaridad.

 _—_ _Hola, Hagrid —saludó una sonriente castaña a un semi-gigante que la miraba con sorpresa._

 _Hermione al darse cuenta de su error se reprendió mentalmente por haber sido tan bocazas._

 _—_ _Eh… hola… —dijo Hagrid, con confusión en la mirada._

 _—_ _Soy Hermione Granger —dijo la castaña—, ingrese a Hogwarts hace unas semanas._

 _—_ _Ah, sí, claro —dijo Hagrid—, te he visto algunas veces con los merodeadores._

 _—_ _Sí, bueno, yo solo quería venir a presentarme… y también presentarte a mi hermano —dijo abrazando al pequeño bulto que tenía dentro de su túnica. Ahora Hermione podía pasar más tiempo con su hijo, gracias al giratiempo que le había dado la profesora McGonagall._

 _Hagrid sonrió igual que cuando ella y sus amigos iban a platicar con él y le contaban sobre algunas de sus aventuras._

 _—_ _Sí, algo me comento el profesor Dumbledore —dijo el guardabosque—. Ahora que ya nos presentamos, no te gustaría ir a mi cabaña a tomar un poco de té, ya está empezando a helar —Hagrid parecía animado._

 _—_ _Por supuesto —dijo Hermione, y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Apenas entraron a la cabaña de Hagrid; Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro lleno de añoranza._

 _Todo estaba como lo recordaba, aunque en un rincón pudo ver que había una pequeña caja de zapatos, pero esta movió levemente la tapa._

 _Hermione sonrió. Estuvo tentada de preguntar que había dentro de la caja, pero luego prefirió quedarse callada, ya que tal vez podría tener un animal no tan agradable, pero que seguro para Hagrid era muy tierno._

 _—_ _Toma asiento —dijo el semi-gigante señalando una silla._

 _Hermione se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa, mientras veía como Hagrid ponía a calentar agua en una destartalada tetera._

 _Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, notando que faltaba algo, no sabía qué, pero en esa cabaña faltaba algo. Se quedó pensativa varios minutos._

 _Por supuesto, se dijo dando con lo faltante allí._

 _—_ _¿Y dónde está Fang? —preguntó Hermione._

 _Hagrid se volvió a ella lentamente._

 _—_ _¿Fang? —preguntó Hagrid. Hermione cerró los ojos, regañándose mentalmente nuevamente—. ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un perro?_

 _—_ _Lo he visto contigo un par de veces —contestó atropelladamente la castaña._

 _Hagrid frunció el ceño._

 _—_ _Pero, ¿cómo sabes que se llama Fang?_

 _Las manos de Hermione empezaron a sudar cuando vio que su amigo se acerca más a ella y la contemplaba fijamente._

 _—_ _Sirius —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era muy irónico, ya que la forma animaga del ojigris, era precisamente un perro—, él me lo dijo… También me conto que cuando está cerca de Fang, este suele babearle la túnica._

 _Hermione rogaba a Merlín de que su mentira haya sonado creíble. Y supo que, si había sido lo suficientemente creíble, cuando vio a Hagrid sonreír._

 _—_ _Sí, Fang suele hacer eso —dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa—. Ahora debe estar dando una vuelta por ahí —respondió a la anterior pregunta de la castaña._

 _Hermione suspiró aliviada._

—¿En la cabaña de Hagrid? —preguntaron los merodeadores a coro.

—Sí, me invito a tomar el té y pastelillos, aunque he de decir que los pastelillos estaban un poco quemados, pero no podía ser grosera con Hagrid y simplemente negarme a comérmelos.

—No sabía que hablaras con Hagrid —dijo Sirius—, a algunos no les gusta.

—A mí me cae bien Hagrid, hablamos de muchas cosas, de sus padres, y de los animales que él cree que son tiernos, pero que en realidad son peligrosos —los miró—. ¿A que ustedes no sabían que le gustaría tener un dragón?

—Una vez me comento algo —dijo Remus sonriendo.

Hermione también sonrió.

—Apuesto a que le cantaría canciones de cuna y le daría un osito de peluche —comentó recordando lo que Hagrid había hecho todo eso cuando en su primer curso, él tuvo un dragón, o, mejor dicho, dragona.

—¿En verdad crees que Hagrid sería capaz de cantarle canciones de cuna a un dragón? —preguntó James a Hermione.

—Oh, sí, lo creo —respondió está muy segura de sí misma.

Peter se había mantenido callado, miraba de reojo a su nueva compañera de casa y a sus amigos. Él no podía creer que sus amigos confiaran en ella así, de buenas a primeras.

Hermione dejo de sonreír por un comentario que había hecho James, cuando noto que Peter la miraba. Le dedico una mirada de advertencia y este bajo la mirada.

 _Yo no confió en ella_ , pensaba Peter. _Y tampoco creo que haya estado todo este tiempo con el guardabosques, de seguro que ha estado con Maslow. Antes no lo hubiera creído, pero después de lo que vi, estoy seguro de que esos dos esconden algo._

El cuadro de la dama gorda se movió, y por ellas pasaron una pelirroja y una rubia.

Las mejillas de Lily se tomaron un color escarlata apenas vio a James. Mientras que Marlene frunció el ceño apenas vio a Sirius.

—Lily —dijo James melosamente.

Y las mejillas de Lily ya casi hacia competencia con su cabello.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó el chico de gafas mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le besaba la mejilla.

—En la biblioteca —respondió Lily.

—Eso no es novedad —susurró Sirius.

Hermione sonrió, porque por alguna manera ese comentario le sonó tan a… Ron.

Al recordar a Ron, la castaña se quedó pensando en sus amigos, y en lo que estarían haciendo por encontrarla, ahora que ya llevaba varias semanas desaparecida. En eso estaba cuando un leve balbuceo, la sacó de su letargo.

Y al parecer ella no había sido la única que había escuchado el balbuceo, porque los demás también habían parado hablar y la miraron.

Hermione abrió su capa y sonrió al ver las pequeñas orbes ambarinas de su hijo, contemplarla con curiosidad.

—Hola —susurró, con una voz tan sedosa y dulce, que dejo a los cuatro chicos mirándose con curiosidad.

—¿Qué…? —empezó Sirius, pero se interrumpió el mismo cuando vio a Hermione acomodando a un bebé en sus brazos—. ¿Es tu hermano? —preguntó.

Hermione miró una milésima de segundo al ojigris para luego volver su vista a su hijo.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó James.

Hermione sintió que se le apretaba el corazón cuando escuchó la pregunta de James, ya que tuvo un _déjà vu_.

 _Hermione tenía a su bebé recién nacido entre sus brazos —al cual miraba con adoración—, una enfermera lo había traído para que lo alimentara hace como veinte minutos. Pero ahora el pequeño, yacía dormido cómodamente. Cuando Hermione escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación._

 _—_ _Adelante —dijo en un tono modulado para no despertar al bebé._

 _La puerta se abrió, y por ella apareció su amigo de cabellera azabache._

 _—_ _Hermione —dijo Harry en un tono bajo, acercándose a ella—. Vaya —suspiró sorprendido._

 _Hermione levanto la cabeza y sonrió, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas._

 _—_ _Es hermoso —comentó Hermione volviendo su vista a su hijo._

 _—_ _Lamento no haber podido estar presente ayer, pero es que me tuve que…_

 _—_ _Shh, Harry, no importa —susurró la castaña sin apartar la vista del bebé—. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí._

 _Harry sonrió, aunque Hermione no lo vio._

 _—_ _¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó el chico._

 _—_ _Claro —dijo Hermione, apartando un poco más la mantita celeste—, no veo razón por la que un padrino no pueda conocer a su ahijado._

 _Harry se quedó quieto en ese momento._

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿Yo? —murmuró Harry._

 _—_ _A menos que te niegues._

 _—_ _¡No! —exclamó Harry, un poco más alto de lo necesario—. Lo siento. Quiero decir, gracias, Hermione —una sonrisa se formó en sus labios._

 _—_ _¿No quieres cargarlo? —preguntó Hermione._

 _Harry se puso nervioso._

 _—_ _Pero, Hermione… esto… no se hacerlo… podría…_

 _Hermione rió entre dientes._

 _—_ _Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Harry Potter, el chico que pudo sobrevivir a dos maldiciones asesinas, teme cargar un bebé —el chico se avergonzó—. Ven, es muy fácil —lo animó la castaña, y luego, con mucho cuidado puso a su hijo en los brazos de Harry._

 _—_ _Es cálido —comentó Harry. Hermione asintió—. ¿Cómo se llama?_

 _—_ _Remus… —dijo Hermione, y su tono de voz cambio a un de tristeza al mencionar el nombre de su esposo—, Harry Lupin._

 _Harry levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, él nunca pensó que su amiga le pusiera su nombre a su hijo._

 _—_ _¿Le pusiste mi nombre?_

 _—_ _Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y además ahora tú eres su padrino._

 _Harry sonrió_

 _—_ _Ron se pondrá celoso —comentó._

—Hermione —escuchó que la llamaban.

—Oh, lo siento, me distraje.

—Entonces, ¿si puedo verlo? —volvió a preguntar James.

—Claro —dijo Hermione, sacando a su hijo del portabebés, para que lo pudiera ver.

James se acercó, seguido de Sirius y Remus.

—¿Verdad que es hermoso? —comentó Lily a su novio.

James asintió.

—Sí, es hermoso —dijo Sirius—. Cuando crezca será todo un galán, y tal vez yo podría enseñarle algunos trucos —bromeó.

—Pobre del pequeño Remus, solo espero que no se vuelva un idiota —dijo Marlene, con tono acido.

—Tus comentarios no me afectan, mi querida _Mar_ —dijo Sirius, pronunciando el sobrenombre que tanto detestaba la rubia—. Mira, Lunático, no te parece increíble conocer a tu tocayo.

Hermione sintió su corazón latir mucho más rápido, y un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal al saber que este sería la primera vez que su hijo estaría cerca a su padre, y que Remus conocería a su hijo, un hijo, que en ese momento no espera siquiera que tendría.

Hermione sintió que Remus se acercaba más a ella, levanto la vista y lo vio, su Remus estaba contemplando a su hijo, con curiosidad. En sus ojos se empezaron a acumular las lágrimas, pidiendo desesperadamente salir.

Respiró profundo conteniendo un sollozo.

Por su parte, Remus apenas vio al hermano de Hermione, sintió como su corazón se calentaba, pero no era un calor molesto, no por supuesto que no, era más bien, ameno. Era como una alegría, que nunca había experimentado, no desde que había sido condenado por la luna llena.

—¿Tú también, crees que este pequeñín será todo un galán, Lunático? —preguntó Sirius.

—Deja eso por la paz, Sirius —dijo Lily—. Yo más bien creo que será muy inteligente al igual que su hermana.

El pequeño Remus se encontró con la mirada de su padre, las par de orbes ambarinas se estudiaban mutuamente. Hasta que finalmente el pequeño Remus le regaló una sonrisa sin dientes a su padre.

El lobo en el interior de Remus se removió protectoramente al ver esta sonrisa. Sonrisa dedicada a él.

Remus también sonrió al bebé.

—Es hermoso —comentó varios minutos después.

Peter un poco alejado de sus amigos, se acercó a ellos movido por la curiosidad, primero observó a Hermione como cerciorándose de que ella no lo notara, y cuando comprobó que ella solo miraba a Remus, entonces poso su mirada en el bebé. Parpadeó varias veces, como tratando de alejar algo molesto. Luego frunció el ceño. Miró a su amigo castaño y después al bebé.

—Se parece a Remus —comentó aun sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué dijiste, Colagusano? —preguntó Sirius.

—El niño —señaló—, se parece a Remus… míralo bien… el color de sus ojos es igual.

Hermione volvió su mirada iracunda al regordete Peter. Pero luego aparto la mirada de él.

 _Es verdad_ , se dijo. _Es verdad, el color de sus ojos, son iguales, el tono de su cabello también. Pero como no podrían parecerse si son padre e hijo._

—Oh —logró escuchar Hermione—. Es cierto —dijo un poco más alto Marlene —aunque ella, ya había notado eso antes, no había querido decirlo.

—Coincidencia —dijo James sonriendo—. Solo es una coincidencia. Aunque esto que voy a decir sonara un poco raro…

—¿Qué vas a decir? —preguntó Lily, alzando una pelirroja ceja, al imaginarse algún comentario molesto por parte de su novio.

—Nada malo, mi amor —se apresuró a aclarar James—. Pero no creen que es muy gracioso que Remus se parece a Remus.

Una risita por parte de dos de los merodeadores hizo que Lily y Marlene rodaran los ojos.

Pero Hermione no encontraba gracioso el comentario. No cuando sabía que ese comentario estaría confundiendo a Remus.

No alzo la mirada —cosa que la hizo sentirse muy cobarde—, pero sabía que Remus se preguntaba el porqué de su parecido con su _hermano_.


	12. Recuperando el Mapa del Merodeador

**Recuperando el Mapa del Merodeador**

—Maslow —lo llamo Regulus Black, con una voz tan arrogante e engreída, como la suya misma en sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

El rubio se volvió lentamente hacia su tío. Lo encontró serio y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Demasiado soberbio. Demasiado Black.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó Draco en el mismo tono de voz.

Regulus Black, un adolescente alto, de cabellos negros que le llegaba a la barbilla, pálido, ojos grises. Era muy parecido a su hermano, pero él era más serio, siempre con esa pose recta.

Black frunció el ceño, dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados y se acercó a él.

—Mañana puedes hacer la prueba para el equipo de quidditch —y sin dedicarle una última mirada, Black dio media vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse de su nuevo compañero de casa.

Pero Draco no se lo permitió, y acordándose de como molestaba a Potter, decidió molestar ahora a su tío.

—Te daría las gracias, pero tú no eres el capitán del equipo… así que paso —siseó, y sonrió de lado cuando vio a Regulus detenerse golpe—. Dime una cosa, Black, ¿desde cuándo te convertiste en la lechuza mensajera de Talkalot? —suspiró negando con la cabeza—. Desde que me eligieron para la casa de Slytherin, supe que los de esta casa eran ambiciosos, astutos, con determinación… pero nunca creí que hicieran trabajos de mensajería… que equivocado estaba… —dejo escapar un teatral suspiro.

Regulus se volvió hacia Draco con la varita en la mano, apuntándolo.

—Repite eso, Maslow —lo retó.

Pero Draco solo rió con suficiencia.

—Piensas atacarme, Black. ¡Adelante! —el rubio abrió los brazos, esperando sonriente el hechizo.

Regulus apretó con más fuerza su varita. Quería atacarlo, en verdad quería hacerlo. Nunca nadie lo había ofendido de esa manera —bueno, a excepción de su hermano. Pero él no importaba ahora—. Estaba a punto de lanzarle un _Despulso_ , pero lo desconcertaba enormemente que Maslow no intentara defenderse. ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera había sacado su varita.

—Aún sigo esperando —dijo Draco burlonamente.

El aire frío de invierno azoto el rostro de ambos Slytherin. Y no era para menos, estaban cerca al Lago Negro, pero estos ni siquiera de inmutaron, muy acostumbrados al clima frío.

Regulus miraba extrañado a Draco. _¿Por qué no se defiende?_ , se preguntaba.

Y no supo cómo ni en qué momento bajo la varita.

Draco bajo los brazos, miró por última vez a su tío y empezó a caminar hacia su siguiente clase: Aritmancia.

Lo había conseguido, había desarmado a Regulus, sin siquiera haber sacado la varita. Él había estado estudiando a su tío, desde que lo siguió al campo de quidditch —de eso ya una semana—. Y se había dado cuenta de que Regulus parecía ser frío, prepotente, orgulloso, arrogante… incluso cruel, pero todo era solo una máscara — y él sabía muy bien de máscaras—, era como si se quisiera resguardar de algo. Aunque no sabía exactamente que era ese «algo», podría intuir que se trataba de su familia, y no precisamente del desadaptado de su hermano.

 _Quizás Granger tenga razón_ , pensó.

 **•••**

—Ah —exclamó Lily llevándose una mano al corazón.

—¿Sucede algo, señorita Evans? —preguntó el profesor de Aritmancia con cierta molestia por haber interrumpido su clase.

—No, nada, profesor.

El profesor asintió.

—¿De dónde has salido? —le susurró a Hermione.

Hermione sonrió levemente a su nueva amiga.

—He llegado hace cinco minutos, pero al parecer has estado muy distraída como para notarme —respondió la castaña en un susurró para que el profesor no la escuchara.

Lily frunció el ceño. No había estado distraída, bueno, no tanto. Miró de reojo a Hermione —la cual ya estaba muy concentrada en la clase—, y negó con la cabeza.

 _Tal vez es cierto que he estado distraída. Además, Hermione no tiene por qué mentirme_ , pensaba Lily.

La clase continuo con normalidad, igual que las siguientes clases, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Hermione le había dicho a Lily y Marlene que se adelantaran al Gran Comedor, ya que ella primero iría a ver a su hermano. Las chicas asintieron y dejaron a Hermione guardando sus pergaminos, libros, pluma y tinta dentro de su mochila. Se colgó la mochila en su hombro y salió del salón.

Caminaba por el silencioso pasillo —ya que todos se habían ido a almorzar, incluyendo los profesores—, cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba.

—Tenías razón, Granger.

Hermione dio media vuelta y se encontró con el rubio —que años atrás o años futuros le hacia la vida imposible— junto a una armadura, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Hermione rodó los ojos al verlo con esa pose tan arrogante, casi creyó que todavía estaban en su época.

—¿Y se podría saber en qué tengo razón? —preguntó Hermione mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie escuchando como la última vez.

—Sobre Regulus.

Apenas la castaña escuchó ese nombre, sonrió.

—Ya te hablas con él —dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír—; esa es una buena noticia. Ahora solo hay que…

—Espera, espera, Granger —dijo Draco bajando los brazos y dando un paso hacia ella—. No te hagas ilusiones, solo he dicho que tenías razón, pero no he dicho que me lleve a las mil maravillas con él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó.

—Creo que él me detesta —comentó Draco, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Él tampoco es una santa paloma —dijo—. Trato de hechizarme.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a cuestionar la castaña.

El rubio de encogió de hombros.

—Creo que le molesto lo que le dije.

Hermione se llevó una mano a su sien y se la masajeó. Empezaba a tener jaqueca. Ya se imaginaba lo que Malfoy le habría dicho, de seguro que lo había ofendido o lo había insinuado cosas desagradables. Y sumándole que Regulus Black era también un Slytherin, estaba segura de que Malfoy nunca llegaría ser de confianza para el hermano de Sirius.

—Sabes que, Draco —el rubio hizo un gesto incrédulo, esa era la segunda vez que la castaña lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, y se sentía extraño—, mejor me voy, ya me provocaste jaqueca y si sigo hablando contigo harás que me dé migraña. Luego hablamos.

Y sin esperar respuesta del rubio, ella se alejó.

Minutos después Hermione entraba al Gran Comedor, se sentó junto Sirius.

—Hola —saludó a sus compañeros.

—Te demoraste mucho, ya casi va a acabar la hora del almuerzo —le dijo Lily.

—No importa. Se me quito el apetito —respondió Hermione—. Y si me demore fue porque estaba con mi hermano.

Alargo la mano y tomo la jarra con jugo de calabaza, se sirvió un poco en un vaso. Le dio un sorbo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al notar varias miradas sobre ella.

—Pareces enojada —se atrevió a decir Marlene.

—No estoy enojada. Solo un poco cansada, y todavía me falta hacer los deberes de Transformaciones, Aritmancia, Pociones y Runas Antiguas… Sí que tendré mucho trabajo.

—¿Para cuándo son esas tareas? —preguntó Remus.

—Para mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿Y crees poder terminar todas esas tareas para mañana? —preguntó James.

—Siempre he podido con las tareas —dijo Hermione con cierto malestar de que dudaran de su capacidad intelectual—. Es por eso que debo darme prisa —termino de beber su jugo de calabaza, pero de casualidad su mirada se posó en la mesa de Slytherin, y lo que vio la molesto. Draco se sentaba junto a Snape, pero ahora en su otro costado se sentaba Parkinson, la cual parecía muy melosa con él. Hermione frunció el ceño y resopló—. Iré a la biblioteca.

Y se levantó de la mesa más enojada de lo que había llegado.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó James.

—Creo que le molesto verlos —dijo Peter llevándose una cucharada de pastel de riñón a la boca.

—¿Verlos? ¿A quién vio? —ahora la que preguntó fue Marlene.

Peter se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando si en responder con la verdad o no. Pero luego decidió decir la verdad, después de todo, él no tenía por qué callar nada, y más al notar que Hermione lo odiaba sin razón aparente.

—A ellos —señaló con un dedo a la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿Quejicus y Maslow? —dijo Sirius—. Sí, tiene razón para estar enojada.

—No a ellos. Si no a Maslow y a Parkinson —corrigió Peter.

Los merodeadores y las dos chicas miraron a la singular pareja; Violet Parkinson sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho, y no perdía oportunidad de tocar o pegarse disimuladamente a Maslow, y a este no parecía molestarle para nada la actitud de la chica.

—¿Y por qué le molestaría a Hermione verlos? —preguntó Remus, un poco confundido.

—Pues porque parece que Hermione está enamorada de Maslow —respondió Peter, sintiéndose particularmente victorioso al desvelar el supuesto secreto de Hermione.

Remus miró a su amigo, y luego rápidamente volvió su vista a la pareja, que ahora se sonreían coquetamente. Él no podía creer que lo que había dicho Peter sea verdad, simplemente no le veía el sentido que una chica como Hermione —tan inteligente, noble y buena— podría sentir algo más profundo por un chico que definitivamente la rechazaría, no solo por ser de diferentes casas sino también por su status de sangre.

—Eso no es verdad, Peter —dijo James, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, es verdad, James —rebatió Pettigrew.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —le volvió a cuestionar.

—He notado la mirada que Hermione le dirigió a Maslow y luego vi cómo le cambio la expresión al verlos juntos.

De pronto Sirius se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. James al verlo, lo siguió rápidamente.

—Sirius —le gritó cuando vio que su amigo había caminado rápidamente y él estaba muy alejado de su amigo—. ¡Sirius! —volvió a gritar, y estaba vez corrió para alcanzarlo. Y cuando llego a su lado le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerlo—. ¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó.

—A hablar con Hermione —respondió con seriedad Sirius.

James se sorprendió, muy pocas veces lo había visto de esa manera, tan serio, eso solo pasaba cuando anteriormente regresaba a casa de sus padres y Walburga empezaba con sus discursos sobre la sangre y lo tan importante que era mantenerla limpia; pero ahora, al verlo de esa manera, James se daba cuenta que lo que Sirius sentía por Hermione era más que un solo capricho.

—Después, Canuto —dijo James tratando de detenerlo—. Deja que regrese de la biblioteca.

—No, tiene que ser ahora.

—Recuerda que Hermione tiene muchas tareas que hacer…

—No me importa, yo tengo que hablar ahora con ella, y hacerle comprender que sentir algo por una serpiente no le traerá nada bueno.

—Tan solo espera…

Pero Sirius interrumpió a su amigo, no queriendo escuchar nada que lo hiciera detenerse.

—Hermione es inocente, Cornamenta, ella no sabe nada sobre los problemas que hay entre Slytherins y Gryffidors, ella no sabe lo tan viles y desgraciados que pueden ser una de esas malditas alimañas. Tengo que prevenirla.

Y James ya no trato de detenerlo, él sabía que su amigo tenía razón, y lo comprendía porque si su Lily le dijera que era nuevamente amiga de Snape, él haría todo para separarlos.

—Ve —le dijo.

Sirius no perdió el tiempo y corriendo se dirigió a la biblioteca. Tomo un respiro antes de entrar allí, y cuando lo hizo empezó a buscar los cabellos castaños de Hermione, se demoró varios unos minutos encontrarla, buscando por cada estante y mesas, la encontró en la mesa más apartada, leyendo un libro con rapidez. Se sorprendió al ver una gran ruma de libros más.

Respiró profundamente y se acercó a ella.

—Hermione —la llamó.

La chica inmediatamente levantó la cabeza —en actitud alerta—, tenía el ceño fruncido, pero relajo su ceño al ver a Sirius.

—Sirius, me asustaste —dijo en tono bajo, y volvió su vista a su libro.

—Hermione —la volvió a llamar el animago, pero esta vez ella lo miró—. Hermione —repitió.

—¿Qué? —dijo la chica, un poco fastidiada, y lo miró.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Tengo muchas tareas que hacer, no podrías esperar a que termine —le pidió.

—Esto no puede esperar.

Hermione notó el tono ansioso de Sirius, y la preocupo. Ya que ella había conocido a ese Sirius, siempre usaba ese tono de voz cuando Molly o alguien de la Orden le impedía participar en alguna misión. Sobre todo, recordó esas veces en que le impidieron ir a buscar a Harry en la casa de sus tíos luego de enterarse de que unos dementores lo habían atacado, y la vez en cuando le prohibieron acompañar a Harry y a los demás para ir de regreso a Hogwarts.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sirius? ¿Tienes algún problema? —preguntó Hermione, pensando que tal vez había descubierto algo sobre Pettigrew.

Sirius sonrió ligeramente al ver su preocupación, pero luego volvió a poner su rostro serio.

—No es nada de eso, pero en verdad tenemos que hablar —y sin perder oportunidad, Sirius guardo los pergaminos, tintero y plumas en la mochila de la chica, con un solo movimiento de su varita.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le reclamó Hermione.

—Esto es importante —dijo el animago, tomo la mochila de Hermione y se lo puso en la espalda, y a ella la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la jalo fuera de la biblioteca.

Hermione forcejeaba, pero no lograba soltarse del agarre del mago. Y este solo la soltó cuando estaban en un pasillo solitario.

Ella lo miró furiosa. Levantó el dedo índice y lo apunto con su dedo.

—Esto…

—Escucha, Hermione —dijo Sirius interrumpiéndola—. Aléjate de él —le exigió.

—¿Perdón? —dijo la chica, parpadeando confusa—. ¿Qué me aleje? ¿De quién?

—De esa maldita serpiente —respondió—, te aseguro que no te traerá nada bueno estar con él. Te lastimara.

En ese momento Hermione ya casi había olvidado su enojo.

—Mira, Sirius, sinceramente no te comprendo. ¿De qué serpiente me tengo que alejar?

—De Maslow.

Hermione miró al animago y luego soltó una risita exasperada.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Esto es en serio? —murmuró—. Eres la segunda persona que me acusa de estar "enamorada" de la persona equivocada. Y déjame aclararte que yo no estoy interesada en ningún Slytherin.

—Él no es bueno para… ¿Qué dijiste? —le preguntó.

—Que no estoy interesada en ningún Slytherin. Te juro —agregó al ver su rostro incrédulo.

—¿En serio?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Ahora me puedes devolver mi mochila, en verdad tengo muchas tareas que hacer, y ya perdí mucho tiempo.

Sirius le devolvió la mochila a Hermione, pero cuando esta estaba a punto de regresar a la biblioteca, Sirius la detuvo.

—Eso quiere decir que yo tengo esperanzas. Anda dime, me concederías el honor de tener una cita conmigo.

Hermione se quedó petrificada. ¿Tener una cita con el padrino de su mejor amigo? Obviamente la respuesta era un NO rotundo. Pero rápidamente pensó en una solución para salir de esa situación tan incómoda.

—Yo voy a aceptar tener una cita contigo, con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Recordar que fue lo que hiciste a Marlene —dijo Hermione. Sirius iba a replicar, pero ella lo detuvo—. Cuando soluciones tus problemas con ella, entonces yo aceptaré tener una cita contigo.

—¡No es justo! Eso que me pides es imposible.

—Al contrario, es muy justo —replicó Hermione—. Sirius —este levantó la mirada y la observó—. Ten en cuenta que tal vez mañana sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora de que me estás hablando? ¿Demasiado tarde, para qué? —le preguntó confuso.

Hermione se acercó y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

—Demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas. Demasiado tarde para intentarlo de nuevo. Demasiado tarde para creer. Demasiado tarde para amar.

Hermione quitó su mano de la mejilla del chico, le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa y finalmente se giró para regresar a la biblioteca.

Y Sirius se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, más confundido que nunca.

 **•••**

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione, aun con la vista en su libro abierto.

—No hay problema —dijo una voz irreemplazable para ella. Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos achocolatados se encontraron con unos ambarinos que le devolvían la mirada.

Se miraron por varios minutos, hasta que después ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y apartaron la mirada avergonzados y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Remus —murmuró Hermione mientras guardaba su libro en la mochila.

—Hola —dijo este.

Se quedaron por varios minutos en silencio.

—Bueno…

—Terminaste…

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, rieron entre dientes por la coincidencia.

—No, habla tú primero —dijo Remus, caballerosamente.

Y Hermione dijo lo primero que se ocurrió.

—¿Y dónde están James y Sirius? —preguntó evitando intencionalmente mencionar a Peter.

Remus sonrió incómodamente, no dándose cuenta de omisión de su otro amigo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Hermione.

—Lo siento —dijo el joven Lupin—. Es solo que Sirius… parecía un poco abatido. Y James y Peter están planeando…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione interrumpiéndolo.

—Bueno, es que Sirius… lo que le dijiste… —a Remus no le gustaba ver a su amigo de esa manera, pero tampoco le gustaba que insistiera tanto por tener una cita con Hermione. No sabía porque, pero no quería que Sirius y Hermione tuvieran algo. Ni con ningún otro. Era tan extraño. Apenas la conocía, pero sentía como si la conociera de hace mucho tiempo.

Y debía reconocer que cuando Sirius les había contado que Hermione no estaba enamorada de Maslow sintió una alegría, en verdad se sintió muy feliz, porque el solo hecho de que ella estuviera enamorada de Maslow lo ponía enfermo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

Y Remus no pudo evitar mirar ese gesto tan inocente y a la vez tan intenso para él.

 _Yo podría hacerlo mejor._

Remus se sorprendió y asustó al escuchar esa frase en su cabeza. Era él. Era Lunático. Él nunca había sido tan expresivo antes. Solía escucharlo cuando ya se acercaba la luna llena, y siempre estaba alborotado, queriendo darse a notar.

—No lo hice apropósito, solo estoy tratando de… eh, Remus, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro?

Hermione quería acercarse a él y abrazarlo, decirle que podía confiar en ella, porque ella nunca revelaría lo que le dijera a nadie.

Pero solo había pasado un par de semanas desde que lo había conocido, o bueno, desde que había conocido al adolescente Remus Lupin. Y estaba segura que él no confiaría en ella, así, solo porque sí.

 _Lo mejor será no insistir_ , pensó Hermione.

Lo único que hizo Hermione fue sonreírle.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Remus, evadiendo mirarla—. James, Peter y Sirius… tenemos que hacer algo…

Hermione asintió.

—Está bien… pero si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela.

Remus asintió, pero estaba seguro de que a Hermione le gustara eso de merodear cuando ya era de madrugada, ni mucho menos los locos planes que ellos tenían, sobre todo los planes de James y Sirius.

Hermione lo vio alejarse por uno de los pasillos. Suspiró. Cada vez era más difícil para ella, tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Ella también continuó con su camino, pero al girar hacia un pasillo poco iluminado —dado que casi era el toque de queda—, se encontró con una figura oscura. Sacó su varita y apunto hacia la figura.

—Soy yo —dijo el sujeto.

Hermione bajo la varita al escuchar su familiar voz.

—Maldita sea, Draco —le dijo.

El aludido hizo una meca de disgusto, la tercera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido.

—¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre? ¿Dónde quedo el Malfoy? —dijo el rubio poniéndose al frente de Hermione.

—Maslow. Recuerdas.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Es ridículo seguir llamándote por tu apellido, ya son muchos años de conocernos…

—Pero no somos amigos…

—Y ahora somos aliados, aunque eso suene extraño. Tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Draco se lo pensó, pero definitivamente, no la llamaría por su nombre.

Al ver que él no le decía nada, Hermione trato de pasar, por un lado, pero él se lo impidió parándose rápidamente frente a ella. Trato de pasar por el otro lado, pero nuevamente ocurrió lo mismo.

—¿Qué? Me sacas de quicio —murmuró con enojo.

Él rió entre dientes, eso le gustaba, siempre había sido reconfortante molestar a la ratona de biblioteca, sobre todo cuando estaban sus dos amiguitos dispuestos a defenderla.

—Está bien, vete —fue todo lo que dijo Draco.

—Perfecto —dijo Hermione—. Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo, ya casi es el toque de queda, y ahora que no somos ni Prefectos ni Premios Anuales no es recomendable andar fuera de horario, Filch podría encontrarnos.

—A mí ya me encontró —dijo Draco—. Acabo de salir de su asqueroso despacho.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo habitual. Estuve molestando a un Hufflepuff, me habría gustado molestar a un Gryffindor, pero era lo que había.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy así, ser bueno no es lo mío, ¿sabes? Además, alguien tenía que pagar mi mal humor.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Idiota —murmuró.

—Te escuche —dijo Draco, pero sin molestarse.

—Qué bueno, porque es lo que eres.

—Pues deberías de estar agradecida conmigo.

—¿Por qué diablos debería de estar agradecida? ¿Por molestar a un pobre chico, que tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse contigo?

—No. Pero tal vez si por esto —y a continuación saco algo del bolsillo de su túnica.

Hermione miró lo que Draco le mostraba.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Y todos los dioses! ¿Acaso eso era el mapa del merodeador?

No, sí era el mapa del merodeador.

Ello lo tomo de sus manos.

—El mapa. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Draco puso su habitual cara de engreído.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste cuando te dije que Filch me llevo a su despacho?

—Pero… ¿Cómo hiciste para saber que este era el mapa? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste con Filch delante tuyo?

—Soy un mago y él un squib.

Hermione asintió, aunque eso no quería decir que estuviera feliz de que haya hechizado a Filch para conseguir el mapa.

—Pero…

—Supe que _ese_ era el dichoso mapa porque lo tenía guardado en un cajón de su archivador que ponía «Confiscado y altamente peligroso». Que ridículo —bufó—. Solo no supe cómo hacerlo funcionar —añadió con molestia.

Hermione sonrió. Sacó su varita y tocando el mapa dijo:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Draco vio sorprendido que luego de tocar el mapa con la varita, empezaron aparecer unas letras verdes.

 _Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

 _proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos_

 _están orgullosos de presentar_

 _EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR_

—¿Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta? —dijo Draco, rodando los ojos—. Que apodos tan… ridículos.

—Remus es Lunático, Pettigrew —dijo con desdén Hermione—, es Colagusano, Sirius es Canuto y James es Cornamenta —explicó.

Hermione abrió el mapa, y al instante aparecieron los nombres de todos los que habitaban el colegio.

Draco se buscó a sí mismo, y se encontró minutos después, como «Draco Malfoy», el cual estaba junto a «Hermione Lupin».

Hermione buscó a Lily y a Marlene. Las dos se encontraban en su habitación, donde también aparecía «Remus H. Lupin».

Su hijo. Tenía que irse.

Apuntó nuevamente hacia el mapa.

—¡Travesura realizada!

Y el mapa nuevamente quedo en blanco.

—Bien, yo me quedare con el mapa —dijo Hermione.

—Espera —dijo Draco—. Yo conseguí el mapa y tú te lo vas a quedar.

—El mapa siempre ha estado en la casa de Gryffindor —dijo Hermione—. Pero como tú fuiste el que lo recupero, lo justo sería que tú también lo tuvieras. Así que esta vez me lo quedaré yo y luego lo tendrás tú.

—Bien —dijo Draco a regañadientes.

Hermione dio un paso, pero luego se volvió hacia él.

—Ah, y, por cierto, me sorprendiste al recuperar el mapa. Gracias, Draco.

El rubio, volvió a hacer un gesto al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de la leona más mandona y sabelotodo que él conocía.

La vio alejarse y luego él también hizo lo mismo.

 _Tengo que acostumbrarme a esto_ , se dijo Draco, ante el hecho en que Hermione lo llamaría de esa forma, con tanta confianza.


	13. ¿Por qué me odias?

**¿Por qué me odias?**

—Sirius. Hey, Sirius, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Remus poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

El animago salió de sus pensamientos, se volvió para mirar a su castaño amigo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Remus—. Llevas más de una hora aquí. Y realmente estamos muy preocupados por ti.

Sirius miró a su alrededor; las cuatro camas estaban tendidas —aunque tres de ellas tenían libros y ropa sobre ellas—, los baúles estaban a los pies de las camas, y los zapatos de Peter estaba desperdigados en el suelo. Luego volvió a mirar a Remus.

—Una semana. ¡Una semana! Llevo una semana tratando de hablar civilizadamente con Marlene, Lunático, pero ella simplemente me ignora —dijo pasándose una mano por sus ondeados cabellos.

Remus miró con pesar a Sirius, desde que Hermione le había dicho que si solucionaba los problemas que tenía con Marlene, entonces ella le concedería una cita; Sirius no había parado de tratar de hablar con la rubia, pero esta parecía detestarla tanto, que su sola presencia la hacía irse de la habitación donde Sirius podría compartir su mismo aire, claro, que Marlene tenía que aguantarse la presencia de Sirius en clases.

—Por más que trato de hablar con ella… —murmuró Sirius, caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación—. Lunático, ¿tú sabes por qué me odia? —detuvo su caminata.

Remus se quedó pensativo.

—Bueno —dijo—, lo único que recuerdo es que ustedes dos se llevaban bien hasta cuarto año, pero después, no, no lo sé… tal vez James y Peter recuerden algo más.

—Vamos a buscarlos —dijo Sirius, abriendo la puerta de la habitación que compartía con sus amigos, y salió, con Remus siguiéndolo.

Bajaron a la sala común y allí se encontraron con Lily y Scarlett Waldorf —una bruja pelinegra de quinto año—, a la cual Lily siempre ayudaba a repasar las clases o a explicarle algo que la pequeña bruja no hubiera entendido bien. Tenían varios libros, pergaminos, plumas y tinta, rodeándolas.

Lily se levantó con cuidado de todo ese desorden, y se acercó a los dos magos.

—Sirius —le dijo Lily, con una expresión preocupada en rostro—, por fin sales de tu habitación.

—¿Dónde están James y Peter? —preguntó distraídamente el animago.

Lily frunció levemente el ceño.

—Fueron a las cocinas a buscar algo de comer, ellos creen que algo de comida te haría recuperar tus ánimos, y…

—Gracias, Lily —le dijo Sirius, interrumpiéndola, y continuó su camino hacia la salida de la sala común, Remus solo le ofreció una mirada avergonzada por el comportamiento de Sirius, pero Lily, conociendo mejor a los llamados "merodeadores", no se sintió tan ofendida por eso, no como lo hubiera estado hace un par de años.

—Scarlett —dijo Lily llamando la atención de la pelinegra—, cuando tengas un novio, procura que este no tenga amigos tan extraños.

La bruja pelinegra sonrió por el comentario de Lily.

—Es en serio —aseguró Lily, y se volvió a sentar junto a Scarlett, agarró un libro de Encantamientos de quinto año y se dispuso a leer, pero no podía concentrarse del todo porque estaba preocupada por la actitud de Sirius.

 **•••**

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del imponente castillo, tenía a su hijo en su portabebés cerca de su pecho, se había abrochado bien la túnica para cubrir a su hijo del frío, ya que por las tardes solía ponerse más fresco.

Caminaba lentamente, ya que había logrado terminar sus deberes con la ayuda de su giratiempo. Suspiró. Como extrañaba tener a sus amigos a sus costados, hablándole hasta el cansancio de quidditch, o ella regañándolos para que hagan sus deberes o estudiaran lo aprendido en clase.

Nuevamente suspiró.

—¿Así que tú eres la bruja que puede hacer magia sin varita? —dijo una desagradable aguda voz de mujer detrás de ella—. No pareces nada especial.

Hermione se volvió para ver quien se dirigía a ella, había podido escuchar el desprecio en cada una de sus palabras.

Frunció el ceño al reconocerla. ¿Por qué tenía que tener la mala suerte de encontrarse con otra Parkinson en esa época?

—Parkinson —dijo seria.

La bruja de cabellos negro sonrió con suficiencia.

—Vaya, así que sabes quién soy —dijo, sin borrar su sonrisa—. Por supuesto, mi familia es una de las más importantes de Gran Bretaña.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Sí, claro —dijo Hermione sin tomarle importancia.

Eso enfureció a Parkinson. Y mirando a sus acompañantes, que no eran otros que Draco Maslow y Severus Snape.

Hermione también miró a los dos jóvenes, no se sorprendía de verlos allí con ella, sobre todo ahora que Draco parecía ser muy amigo de _esa_ odiosa bruja. El rubio tenía puesta su máscara de indiferencia en su rostro, mientras que Snape parecía irritado, incluso más que cuando daba clases en el futuro.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma? —graznó Parkinson—. A mí, una Parkinson, una sangre pura —sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y apuntó directamente a Hermione, pero ella no se intimido.

—Lástima que tu _sangre pura_ no te pueda brindar la suficiente inteligencia, ¿no, Parkinson? —la retó Hermione, poniéndose alerta.

Snape miró a Hermione. _Estúpida_ , pensó. Porque solo una estúpida le hablaría de esa forma a Parkinson, y por más que él la detestara por ser una mujer superficial y con actitudes muy liberales, sabía que ella también era muy vengativa y que se valía de cualquier forma con tal de cobrárselas.

—¡Maldita sangre sucia! —gritó Parkinson, sin importarle que algún alumno o profesor la escuchara—. Cuando te dirijas a mí debes bajar la cabeza y…

—¡Sí, soy sangre sucia y a mucha honra! —dijo Hermione con la cabeza en alto—. No me avergüenzo de mis origines muggles.

Parkinson rió. Mientras que Malfoy seguía impasible y Snape más enojado aun, desde que él mismo había llamado de esa forma a su mejor amiga y único amor, no podía volver a escuchar que repitieran esas palabras en su presencia.

—¿Es que acaso los sangres sucias tienen honra? —se burló Parkinson—. ¿Escucharon eso? —les preguntó a Draco y Severus.

Hermione le clavó una mirada tan arrogante a Parkinson, que podría rivalizar con una de las miradas de los Slytherin.

— _¡Expulso!_ —gritó Parkinson, llena de ira al ver la mirada que le dirigía Hermione.

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar el maleficio, que no tuvo tiempo de sacar su varita, y a lo único que atino fue a abrazar más a su hijo, pero antes de que el maleficio le impactara, alguien había gritado: _¡Protego!_

Hermione levantó la cabeza, solo para ver a Remus, con el semblante serio, y con la varita en alto, apuntando hacia Parkinson. Junto a él estaban, James, Sirius y Peter, ellos también tenían sus varitas apuntando hacia la Slytherin, claro, Peter no tan seguro de querer defender a Hermione.

—Remus —dijo Hermione.

Los merodeadores se acercaron a ella.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —le preguntó James.

Ella asintió.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces, maldita serpiente? —gruñó Sirius.

Y Hermione pudo notar que Sirius tenía una expresión tan feroz en su rostro, que casi se parecía al perro de su forma animaga, como aquella vez que había arrastrado a Ron dentro del Sauce Boxeador.

—Claro —dijo James, con una expresión de enojo, que Hermione lo confundió con su amigo Harry—. Quejicus y la _otra_ serpiente tenían que estar en esto.

Snape frunció el ceño y también sacó su varita, no permitiría que Potter y sus adaptados amigos lo humillaran otra vez. ¡Ya no!

—Vaya, Potter —se burló Snape, pronunciando el apellido de James como si fuera algo asqueroso—, que diría Evans si te viera defendiendo a otra…

—¡No te atrevas a mencionarla! —gritó James—. Como puedes siquiera hablar de ella luego de como la llamaste.

Snape puso cara de pesar y se quedó mudo por unos segundos, pero luego volvió a poner esa expresión fría en su rostro y una sonrisa burlona cruzó su cetrino rostro.

—Deberías de agradecérmelo, Potter —siseó Snape—. Si no fuera por como la llame, ella nunca te hubiera hecho caso. Vamos, piénsalo, sé que puedes.

Hermione miró a su futuro profesor de Pociones, y por Merlín, si se comportaba igual que cuando quería provocar a Harry.

James se enfureció, y apretó más su varita.

— _¡Depulso!_ —dijo James, lanzando el hechizo contra Snape, pero este rápidamente bloqueo el hechizo no verbal.

Sirius al ver que el hechizo no le daba a Snape, él le lanzó un _Locomotor Mortis_ , pero Draco sacó su varita y rápidamente lanzó un _Protego_.

—Black, es que nadie te ha enseñado que es de mala educación meterse en un duelo de magos —siseó.

Sirius gruñó.

—James. Sirius —dijo Remus tratando de apaciguar a sus amigos, ya que esto no les llevaría a nada bueno, sino aumentar el odio entre ellos. Dio un paso adelante cubriendo con su cuerpo a Hermione, quien se había quedado paralizada—. No sigamos con esto…

—Pero ¿qué dices, Lunático? —dijo Sirius, incrédulo de que su amigo le dijera tales cosas, no después de la ofensa de esas serpientes.

Peter miraba a sus amigos, tenía la varita en alto, pero no la usaba.

—James —intentó Remus, pero él no dejaba de mirar con ira a Snape.

—Hazle caso a tu amigo, Potter —dijo Draco—, o sino acabaran muy mal.

Parkinson se rió.

—¡Cállate, maldita serpiente! ¡No te metas en esto! —gritó James.

Y cuando James pensaba en lanzarle otro hechizo a Snape la voz de la profesora McGonagall los detuvo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijo la voz dura de la profesora de Transformaciones. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y sus labios estaban en una línea recta.

—Ellos empezaron, profesora —los acusó Draco, como era su vieja costumbre—. Nosotros solo nos defendíamos de los ataques.

La profesora miró a los jóvenes de su casa.

—¡No! —dijo Hermione, saliendo de su estado conmocionado—. ¡Eso no es verdad! Parkinson fue la que empezó todo, ella me lanzó un _Expulso_ cuando yo ni siquiera había sacado la varita.

Y Parkinson odio más a Hermione. E internamente juro que se las pagaría.

McGonagall miró a todos sus alumnos dándose cuenta de que todos tenían las varitas apuntándose unos a otros, menos Hermione, que parecía acunar a alguien en su pecho. ¡Por Merlín! Es que acaso esa chica se había atrevido a estar presente en una de esas tontas disputas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin cuando tenía a su hermano consigo.

—¡Señorita Granger! —exclamó la profesora—. Tiene a su hermano consigo —esa no era una pregunta.

Hermione asintió.

—¡Malditos cobardes! —gritó Sirius—. Atacaron a Hermione cuando estaba con su hermano, no se dan cuenta que es un bebé.

—¿Cobardes? ¿Quieres que te diga quién es el verdadero cobarde, Black? —siseó Draco mirando directamente a Peter, quien estaba pálido—. El cobarde que buscas está muy cerca de ti, y lo llamas am…

—¡Cállate, Maslow! —le advirtió Hermione.

—¡Tú no me callas, Granger! —siseó Malfoy.

—¡Basta! —dijo la profesora con toda la autoridad que le caracterizaba—. Todos están castigados. Y guarden inmediatamente sus varitas.

Todos hicieron lo que la profesora McGonagall les ordenó.

—Señorita Parkinson, señores Snape y Maslow; los llevaré con el Jefe de su casa, el profesor Slughorn, él será el encargado de ponerles el castigo que se merecen —dijo la seria profesora—. Y ustedes —se dirigió a los jóvenes de su casa—, vayan a mi despacho.

La profesora McGonagall empezó a caminar directo a las mazmorras, y los Slytherin detrás de ella, mientras que los Gryffindor hacían lo mismo, pero iban hacia el despacho de su Jefa de casa.

Por supuesto, James y Sirius se quejaban de que toda la culpa había sido de las «malditas serpientes», y que se las cobrarían lo pronto posible. Peter iba callado, al igual que Remus y Hermione; el castaño caminaba junto a Hermione, le preguntó si estaba bien, y ella le contestó que sí. Desde allí no habían vuelto a abrir la boca.

La profesora McGonagall minutos después, con el semblante serio. Les dio un sermón sobre la tolerancia y el respeto —cosa que según los merodeadores nunca se podría, a menos que los Slytherin empezaran a ser menos Slytherin, palabras de Sirius y James—. McGonagall los silencio y les dio su castigo a los merodeadores: tenían prohibido salir a las siguientes dos visitas al pueblo de Hogsmeade. Ellos estuvieron a punto de reclamar, pero una sola mirada de la profesora los silencio, diciéndole que no lo cambiaria.

Mientras que a Hermione le dijo que se podía ir, que esa vez no la castigaría, porque ella fue la única que no tenía la varita desenvainada, pero que, si la volvía a encontrar en un duelo con cualquiera de sus compañeros en medio de un pasillo, no sería tan condescendiente.

Los chicos salieron del despacho de la profesora.

—Lamento que por mi culpa los hayan castigado —dijo Hermione, apenada por los chicos.

—No importa, Hermione, no íbamos a dejar que esas malditas serpientes lastimaran a uno de los nuestros —dijo James.

Y Hermione quiso abrazarlo y besarlo en ambas mejillas, ya que en ese momento James se parecía tanto a su protector amigo Harry. Pero se contuvo porque sabía que hacerlo no estaría bien, así que se conformó con sonreírle con agradecimiento.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione y miró a Remus con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos—. En verdad se los agradezco.

 **•••**

Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley estaban sentados frente al escritorio de Minerva McGonagall —antes de Dumbledore—. La directora miraba a sus alumnos, esta seria. ¿Cómo era posible que ese par volviera hacer de las suyas, por muy buenas intenciones que tuvieran? ¿Es que acaso no pensaban?

—Y bien ¿qué tienen que decir, jóvenes? —preguntó la directora, acomodándose sus lentes.

Harry y Ron se miraron para luego central su mirada en la nueva directora.

—¿Qué pretendían? ¿Y por qué tenían este libro de la Sección Prohibida? —volvió a hablar McGonagall señalando el libro de tapas negras, al no escuchar una respuesta.

—Queríamos ir por Hermione y por el niño —dijo Ron finalmente.

—¿Adónde?

—Al pasado —respondió Harry. la directora miraba con más seriedad a sus alumnos—. Sabemos que está en el pasado junto con Malfoy —insistió.

—Señor Potter. Señor Weasley —McGonagall relajó un poco su ceño—. Sé que están muy preocupados por su amiga, pero lo que ustedes pretendían hacer es muy arriesgado. Ni siquiera están seguros de que la señora Lupin y el señor Malfoy se encuentran en el pasado.

—Hermione y Malfoy están en el pasado —alegó Harry, y Ron asintió.

Minerva negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, supongamos que es cierto, que están en el pasado —dijo—. Pero ¿en qué año? ¿En qué lugar?

Los chicos se volvieron a mirar.

—Creemos que han viajo solo unos meses atrás. Para ser más exactos antes de la muerte de Remus —dijo Harry.

Minerva McGonagall sabía lo que era quedarse viuda, y lo mucho que dolía esto, ella lo había vivido en carne propia, pero si Hermione había viajado al pasado solo para salvarle la vida a su esposo, era una completa locura. ¿Es que acaso Hermione no sabía lo peligroso que era jugar con el tiempo? ¡Por Merlín, los eventos podrían cambiar drásticamente y traer consecuencias devastadoras!

—Jugar con el tiempo no trae cosas buenas, señor Potter. Es incorrecto.

—Hermione le salvó la vida a Sirius gracias a un giratiempo —dijo Harry con nostalgia.

McGonagall suspiró.

—Lo sé, señor Potter —dijo—, pero eso no evito su desenlace —Harry apretó los puños, aun se culpaba por la muerte de su padrino—. No pretendo ser cruel, pero lo que quiero decir, es que cuando las cosas tienen que pasar, pasan, sin poder evitarlo.

—Pero… —empezó a decir Ron, pero se calló ante la mirada de la directora.

—A vuelvan a su sala común, y no quiero volver a encontrarlos tratando de viajar en el tiempo —les advirtió—. Y por lo pronto le diré a la madame Pince que cuide de ustedes a la hora de entrar a la Sección Prohibida; ya que por ser alumnos del último año no les puedo prohibir su entrada.

Ron hizo una mueca inconforme por las palabras de la directora.

—Pero, ¿y qué pasará con Hermione, el bebé y Malfoy? —preguntó Harry.

—Seguiremos buscándolos. No se preocupen los hallaremos —sentenció la directora.

Luego de esa tensa charla, Harry y Ron salieron de la oficina de la directora.

— _Sabes que no te harán caso, ¿verdad, Minerva?_ —dijo la apacible voz de Dumbledore.

La directora miró hacia el cuadro de su amigo. Dumbledore como siempre tenía la mirada tranquila, pero con una chispa de suspicacia, que casi le hacía parecer vivo.

—Lo sé —aceptó McGonagall, con un tono de voz cansado.

— _Sobre todo ese arrogante de Potter_ —gruñó el otro ex director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape. El cual se encontraba con el ceño fruncido.

 **•••**

Unas horas más tarde de la disputa entre los Gryffindors y los Slytherin; todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, ya que era la hora de la cena.

Lily y James estaban sentados juntos, sonriéndose mutuamente —para disgusto de Snape, ya que los podía ver desde su mesa—. Al principio Lily se había enojado con James, pero cuando Sirius, Remus y Peter le contaron como había ocurrido todo, la pelirroja entendió y besó en los labios a James, por agradecimiento de haber ayudado a Hermione.

Sirius había bromeado, diciendo que ellos también se merecían besos porque también habían ayudado, sobre todo Remus que había bloqueado el hechizo de la arpía de Parkinson. A lo que James dijo que se buscasen a alguien que los besara, porque Lily era su novia y no la de ellos.

—¿Cómo está el pequeño Remus? —le preguntó Marlene a Hermione.

Ella sonrió.

—Está dormido, le di su biberón —por no decir que lo había amamantado—, y se quedó dormido.

Sirius miró a Hermione, quien sonreía levemente. Le gustaba, sí, le gustaba más que cualquier otra chica le pudo haber gustado antes. Hermione tenía ese toque de misterio que lo atraía. Y él la conquistaría, haría que ella aceptara ser su novia, pero una novia de verdad, no como las que acostumbraba.

Luego miró a la rubia que se sentaba al lado de Hermione. Marlene McKnnon, ella lo odiaba, y él no sabía por qué. Pero tenía que descubrir el porqué de su odio y arreglar sus problemas, incluso pediría perdón.

 _Todo lo hago por ti, Hermione_ , pensaba Sirius.

Marlene levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Sirius la observaba, frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

—Idiota —murmuró.

—Oye, Lunático —dijo Sirius, llamando la atención de su amigo, quien empezaba a comer tarta de melaza—. ¿Qué te parece una broma a Maslow y a Quejicus?

Remus lo miró con incredulidad.

—Estamos castigados, Sirius —le recordó Remus.

—¿Y? —dijo el animago encogiéndose de hombros—. Ni que fuera la primera vez que estamos castigados.

—No creo que…

—Vamos, será divertido —dijo—. ¿Tú que dices, Colagusano? ¿Hacemos la broma? —sonrió burlonamente mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿Qué dice James? —preguntó Peter, sirviéndose otra porción de tarta de melaza.

—Él aceptará, lo sé, solo deja que se separe un poco de la furia pelirroja.

Peter sonrió nerviosamente.

—Bien, si todos estamos de acuerdo —dijo.

—¿Lunático? —presionó Sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros del castaño.

Remus suspiró.

—¿Qué tan malo será?

Sirius sonrió.

Hermione miraba de reojo a los tres chicos, al parecer estaban planeando algo realmente malo —para ella—, pero indudablemente divertido para ellos. No sabía si debía intervenir o simplemente dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran.

Se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa. Terminó por negar con la cabeza y hacerse —por esa vez— de la vista gorda.

Cuando Hermione termino de cenar se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a probar una cosa que le había rondado la cabeza toda la noche.

—Hermione, ¿adónde vas? —le preguntó Sirius, cuando la vio levantarse.

—A la biblioteca, tengo que devolver un libro —respondió Hermione rápidamente y sin esperar respuesta salió del Gran Comedor.

 **•••**

Hermione caminaba hacia los baños del segundo piso, muy poco frecuentados por que allí habitaba _Myrtle La llorona_. Pero ella ya la conocía, y un par de burlas de parte de la fantasma —como era su costumbre desde que la conoció— no la detendrían.

Entró sigilosamente al baño. Y se acercó al grifo donde había una pequeña figura de una serpiente. Intentaría hablar _pársel_ , así como lo hizo Ron en la batalla.

Hermione sabía que, si quería empezar a destruir los Horrocruxes, necesitaba los dientes del basilisco, el único objeto que podía destruirlos. Lo malo es que corría el riesgo de morir al instante si no era cuidadosa.

Respiró profundo. Y empezó a decir cosas sin sentido, tratando de sisear igual que Ron.

Tomó otro respiro y volvió a empezar, ya que no había conseguido nada hasta el momento. Y ella sabía que le llevaría mucho aprenderlo.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué le estas diciendo cosas raras al grifo? —chilló una voz al lado de Hermione.

Ella dio un salto hacia atrás, asustada.

—¡Oh, Myrtle! Me asustaste —dijo Hermione llevándose una mano al pecho, tratando de controlar los latidos de su alocado corazón.

—¿Estas tratando de decirme que soy fea? —gritó la fantasma.

—No, no, yo no he dicho eso, lo juro.

—¡Mentirosa! ¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que dicen a mis espaldas? —Hermione trataba de justificarse, pero la fantasma no la dejaba hablar—. ¡Myrtle la gorda! ¡Myrtle la fea! ¡Myrtle la desgraciada, la llorona, la triste! —y empezó a llorar.

—No, Myrtle, yo no me burlaría de ti. ¿Por qué lo haría?

Pero Myrtle seguía llorando.

—Apenas te conozco —dijo Hermione metiéndose en su papel de nueva estudiante.

Myrtle dejo de llorar por unos momentos y la observó.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó con voz chillona.

—Hermione.

Myrtle, sonrió burlonamente.

 _Que humor más cambiante_ , pensó Hermione cuando vio su sonrisa.

—¿Y eres tonta?

—¿Perdón? —dijo la Gryffindor.

—Le hablabas al grifo, eso solo lo hacen los tontos —dijo Myrtle.

—No soy tonta —dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

—¿O estás loca o eres tonta? —siguió Myrtle.

—Creo que los dos adjetivos le quedan bien —dijo una voz varonil a sus espaldas.

Hermione se volvió.

—Draco —dijo con enojo.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

Myrtle al verlo se llevó las manos a sus coletas tratando de acomodarlas, y Hermione que se había dado cuenta de la reacción de la fantasma, pensó que, de estar viva Myrtle, ahora ella estaría muy sonrojada.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Myrtle con su voz especialmente aguda.

—Soy Draco Maslow.

—Oh, eres muy buenmozo —dijo Myrtle, sin dejar de mirar a Draco.

Él sonrió arrogantemente, mientras que Hermione rodaba los ojos. Ese halago solo haría que el ya muy elevado ego del rubio se elevara aún más.

 **•••**

Sirius Black les había dicho a sus amigos que se adelantaran, porque tenía una conversación pendiente con Marlene.

James y Peter sonrieron, mientras que Remus negó con la cabeza y su lobo interior se revolvió incómodo.

 _Lo hace por Hermione, quiere quedarse con ella_ , le había rugido el lobo.

Remus trato de ignorarlo, pero no podía controlarlo, no ahora que solo faltaban un par de días para la luna llena. Se llevó una mano a la sien y se lo masajeó, el dolor de cabeza empezaría.

 _Canuto es nuestro amigo, un muy buen amigo, pero Hermione me gusta, nos gusta, ¿verdad? Tal vez solo debemos hacer que Canuto centre su atención en otra bruja_ , dijo Lunático.

Remus se espantó y prácticamente corrió hasta la habitación, dispuesto a dormir para no seguir escuchando al lobo. Aunque sería difícil, ya que esos días él estaba más que alborotado.

Sirius no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que Marlene pasó por el pasillo donde él le esperaba, y sin previo aviso la tomó del brazo y la acorralo contra una pared.

—Soy yo, Marlene —dijo Sirius, cuando ella trato de sacar su varita.

—Black —gruñó la rubia y empezó a removerse tratando de liberar sus brazos que eran aprisionados por las manos de Sirius—. Déjame.

—Te dejaré, sí, pero luego de que hablemos.

—No quiero hablar contigo.

—Lástima, pero no te dejaré ir sin antes me contestes algo. Solo una pregunta.

Marlene no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca, hacía que su adolorido y roto corazón se acelerara para luego terminar sangrando. Pero se lo pensó, si la única forma de ser liberara era contestando una pregunta, pues bien, la contestaría.

—Bien —dijo a regañadientes.

—¿Por qué me odias?

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Marlene. Se había esperado cualquier cosa, menos eso. ¿Por qué lo odiaba? ¿Ella lo odiaba? ¡Claro que no!

—¿Qué? —susurró.

—¿Por qué me odias? —repitió Sirius.

—No te odio —respondió Marlene, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me ignoras o por qué me tratas mal?

—Como si no lo supieras, Black —susurró.

Sirius lentamente la libero —al ver que ella ya no ponía resistencia—, se alejó unos pasos. Marlene no se movió.

—No, en verdad no lo sé —dijo el animago—. Dime, ¿qué te hice? Quiero arreglar las cosas.

—¿Arreglar las cosas? ¿Crees que puedes arreglarlo? —dijo Marlene, pero ahora parecía enojada.

—Sí —dijo Sirius—, creo poder arreglarlo, pero primero quiero saber ¿por qué nos enojamos? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué estás enojada conmigo?

Marlene respiró profundo, controlando a sus traicioneras lágrimas.

—Cuarto año, el día de San Valentín.

Sirius se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué tenía ese día en especial?

—No comprendo —dijo.

—Pues recuerda, y cuando lo recuerdes ahí tendrás tu respuesta.

—No puedes decírmelo tú —insistió—. Así sería más fácil.

Marlene se apartó una lágrima con el dorso de su mejilla, y agradecía internamente que ese pasillo estuviera oscuro y Sirius no pudiera verla llorar.

—¿Por qué te interesa ahora? —le preguntó.

—Es que Hermione…

Y Sirius ya no dijo nada más, Marlene no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Hermione. Era por Hermione. Apenada, enojada y humillada; reacciono de la peor manera, levantó su mano y abofeteó a Sirius.

—Te desprecio, Sirius Black.

Y luego se fue, dejando a Sirius sobándose la mejilla adolorida.

 **•••**

Hermione regresaba a su sala común, ya era tarde, tanto que incluso ya se había pasado del toque de queda. Así que muy sigilosamente caminó por los pasillos, afortunadamente no se encontró con Filch.

La chica resopló, a veces —muchas veces, a decir verdad—, Draco la sacaba de sus casillas, sobre todo hace unos momentos.

Myrtle se había quedado más que fascinada con él, y por supuesto "el rey del egocentrismo" estaba muy satisfecho por todos esos halagos que le dedicaba la fantasma.

Y eso no era lo peor; lo peor había sido que Malfoy se había mofado de ella diciendo que Slughorn no los había castigado, simplemente les había dado un sermón sobre no dejarse llevar por los impulsos, que ellos eran unos Slytherins, grandes magos y brujas con astucia y determinación. Y luego simplemente les había pedido ayuda para su próxima reunión para el _Club de las Eminencias_.

¿Ayudarle a organizar su próxima reunión en el Club de las Eminencias? Eso era lo más injusto que podría haber hecho el profesor de Pociones.

Respiró profundo, conteniendo su ira.

 _Estúpido Draco Malfoy. Estúpida Parkinson_ , pensó Hermione.

Pero cuando se sentó en uno de los sofás de su sala común, minutos después escuchó a alguien aproximarse. Giró el rostro y vio Remus, el cual aún estaba con su uniforme y su túnica escolar, igual que ella.

—Remus —dijo. Y toda la ira que sentía se desvaneció apenas lo vio, y su corazón latió muy rápido.

El Prefecto le sonrió cálidamente.

—Creí que ya estabas dormido —susurró Hermione cuando Remus se sentó a su lado.

—Lo mismo pensé yo de ti —dijo Remus—. ¿De dónde vienes? —cuestionó.

—Eh… estaba en l… creo que… me perdí…

Remus frunció levemente el ceño.

—Estás mintiendo —aseguró tomándola de la muñeca.

Hermione empalideció. Y lo miró fijamente por varios minutos. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba mintiendo?

—No… no lo hago… —dijo Hermione.

Remus también la miraba a los ojos, esos profundos ojos chocolates, que cada segundo que pasaba reflejaba más nerviosismo. Y de pronto, él rió.

Sí, Remus empezó a reír.

—¿Qué…? —dijo Hermione sorprendida. La muñeca que Remus sostenía, le cosquillaba. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que él no la tocaba? ¿Meses? Pero se sentía como años.

—Lo siento, Hermione —dijo Remus sonriendo y aun sin soltar su muñeca—. Solo bromeaba. Nunca creí que te pusieras tan nerviosa.

Hermione quiso sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca.

—¿O es que en verdad estuviste haciendo algo perverso? —preguntó el Prefecto, levantando una castaña ceja.

—No.

Remus volvió a reír, y con el pulgar de su mano empezó a acariciar la muñeca de Hermione. Pero no se conformó solo con eso, él decidió ser más osado aún. Levantó su otra mano y la llevo a la tibia mejilla de la chica. Ella cerró los ojos al instante al sentir sus caricias, abrió la boca ligeramente dejando salir un suspiró de satisfacción.

Él al estar cerca de Hermione, pudo sentir su fragancia, era vainilla. Dulce y delicada, como toda ella parecía ser.

Lunático —el lobo— aulló regocijado, al sentir tan exquisita fragancia y al ver que Hermione no era inmune a sus caricias.

 _Es hermosa_ , rugió el lobo en la cabeza de Remus.

Y en ese instante Remus despertó de su sopor, vio a Hermione muy cerca de él, más bien, él estaba muy cerca de ella, su cabeza casi estaba inclinada en el hueco de su cuello, una de sus manos sostenía el cuello de la chica y su otra mano reposaba sobre su cintura. ¿Cómo es que se había atrevido?

No, él no había sido. Lunático, él había sido el único culpable, él era el que prácticamente había tomado el control de su cuerpo y cuando la había escuchado entrar salió a su encuentro.

Remus rápidamente se alejó de Hermione, quitó sus manos de su cuerpo, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haberla tocado.

Hermione aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y suspiraba. Lunático le gruñó a su parte humana, diciéndole que volviera a acercarse a Hermione.

—Lo siento, Hermione —dijo Remus, con voz nerviosa.

La aludida abrió los ojos cuando noto su alejamiento, y lo observó.

—Remus —susurró embriagada de lo que parecía ser deseo.

Remus se levantó del sofá, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, apartó la mirada de la chica, no quería verla de ese modo. Se sentía avergonzado por lo que había hecho su lobo interior.

—Lo siento, Hermione —repitió, y en un par de zancadas él desaparecía por las escaleras que conducía a la habitación de los hombres.

Dejando a Hermione muy confundida.


	14. Celos

**Celos**

Draco caminaba hacia el campo de quidditch, orgulloso de su nuevo puesto en el equipo de su casa, que lo había conseguido por sí mismo, por sus habilidades en el juego y no por el regalo de su padre, como Hermione se había encargado de recordárselo en su segundo año: «En el equipo de Gryffindor nadie compra su puesto, lo gana por su talento». Ese comentario fue molestado mucho por la verdad impresa en ella, por eso había llamado «sangre sucia», insulto que ahora no se permitió volver a pronunciar en su vida. No después de todo lo que conllevaba discriminar a magos o brujas de distintos estado de sangre.

Así que, enfundado con su nuevo uniforme de quidditch, Draco Malfoy caminaba muy rápido, recordando sus pruebas de quidditch de hace cuatro días, pero estaba lamentablemente preparado para las pruebas para Buscador ese puesto ya lo ocupaba Regulus Black, por lo que el único puesto vacante era de Cazador, el que lo había encontrado al instante.

Draco sonrió orgulloso, pero su sonrisa se volvió a burlar cuando vio quienes se acercaban. Eran los merodeadores o por lo menos tres de ellos -Potter, Black y Pettigrew-, los cuales conversaban y sonreían de lo que parecía ser una nueva broma.

El primero en verlo fue Pettigrew, el cual borró su sonrisa y se convirtió en Sirio, el aludido y la cabeza mirando hacia el frente.

-Vaya, mira con quien nos vinimos a encontrar, Cornamenta -dijo Sirius.

James también lo registra.

-Pero si es el nuevo amigo de Quejicus -se burló James.

Draco se acercó más a ellos sin borrar su sonrisa burlona, y los miró a cada uno de ellos, deteniendo su mirada -ahora azulada- en Pettigrew, el cual se encogió con temor.

-¿Dónde dejaste un Quejicus, serpiente? -preguntó Sirius burlonamente-. Como siempre para con él, hasta creí que era tu novio -rió, y lo mismo hizo los demás.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, siempre paras con Potter o con Lupin -contraatacó el rubio.

-Maldita serpiente mandato Sirius.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Buscar otro apodo, ¿no? Ese ya me canso -dijo-. ¿O que no tienes la suficiente imaginación, negro?

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Escuchaste eso, Canuto, él quiere un nuevo apodo -se burló James-. Pues te daremos lo que pides. ¿Alguna idea, Colagusano?

Draco rió.

-¿En serio, Potter? ¿Estas preguntas pidiendo su opinión a esa rata? -y volvió a reír.

Peter miró de reojo a Draco.

-¿Rata? -repitió James con el ceño fruncido-. Vaya, sí que tiene estado hablando mucho con Quejicus -y miró a sus amigos.

-Pues la verdad sí, y me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ustedes -hizo una pausa como recordando-. Veamos, Negro, el hermano traidor a la sangre de Regulus; Potter, el imbécil arrogante siempre haciendo el ridículo con Evans; Pettigrew, siempre escondiendo detrás de sus amiguitos cada vez que tiene un problema y Lupin ... -negó con la cabeza-, Lupin es ...

-¿What? ¿Qué te dijo sobre Remus? -lo encaró Sirius, con la mano dentro de su túnica agarrando con fuerza su varita mágica.

James también había tomado una pose defensiva.

-¿De verdad quieres que lo diga? -preguntó Draco mirando a sus costados-, alguien podría pasar y escuchar, y ustedes no quieren que los demás escuchen, ¿verdad? Porque los chismes empezarían y terminarían con la expulsión de Lupin. Oh, Lupin. El pobre Lupin -hizo un gesto de dolor, como si importara lo que pasaría a Remus.

 _Mierda_ , pensó Draco, _estoy pasando, pero qué más da, solo lo hago para no perder la costumbre de molestar a los leones._

Y entonces las varitas presionaron la blanquecina piel de su cuello, ahora un poco enrojecida por la presión de las varitas.

-Tú dice una sola palabra, solo una palabra sobre Remus y entonces juro por Merlín que ...

-¿Qué, Black? Draco interrumpiéndolo y dejando caer su escoba al suelo- ¿En serio crees que puedes amenazarme? -y en su rostro se formó esa máscara fría que Malfoy sabía poner, los leones se sorprendieron ante esta mirada, pero no dejaron de apuntarlo con sus varitas-. No me hagas reír. Ha recibido amenazas y torturas de personas realmente peligrosas y salido con vida.

-¿Torturas? -chilló Peter-. ¿Quién te ... torturo?

Draco apretó los puños con ira, recordando a la ubicación de su tía Bellatrix y al Señor Tenebroso.

-El Señor Tenebroso -siseó el rubio.

Las varitas que presionaban su cuello prácticamente descendieron al instante de escuchar tal respuesta.

-Eso no es verdad, James con incredulidad, mirando fijamente a Draco.

-¡Mentiroso! -chilló Peter-. Porque si fuera cierto, tú estarías muerto.

-Supongo que tuve suerte -respondió Draco, encogiéndose de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Está mintiendo. No puede ser verdad -murmuraba Peter.

-¿Suerte? Nadie sobreviviría a una tortura del que no puede ser nombrado Sirius con seriedad-, a menos que ...

-¿Qué, Black? ¿A menos que, qué?

-A menos que le haya encomendado una misión -concluyó Sirius, pensativamente, para luego fijar su mirada en Draco.

-Piensen lo que quieran. Yo no tengo porque puedo encontrar nada para ti. Draco cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas que le dirigían.

 _Por lo menos no hoy_ , pensó.

-Ahora quíntense de mi camino, tengo que ir a una práctica, Draco tratando de pasar el tiempo entre homónimos del Potter de su tiempo y del prisionero de Azkaban.

-Espera James interponiendo un paramento para el paso.

-Que sea rápido, Potter, no tengo todo tu tiempo y retrocedió un paso evitando chocar con el borde de James.

-Tú no me agradas ... -empezó James.

-Yo digo lo mismo -interrumpió Draco, con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Eso es todo?

-Ándate con cuidado con nosotros, Maslow -advirtió James con una extraña seriedad en él-. Si te preguntas con uno de nosotros o con nosotros, no hay más palabras.

Draco rió.

-Parece que no escuchaste cuando dije que no temo a sus amenazas -Draco suspiró-. Potter, Potter, Potter, deberías en pensar en ser amable conmigo -James frunció el ceño-, que también podría tener información que te interese -trató de dar un paso, pero James aun no bajaba con el brazo-. Baja el ala, Potter o puedes perderlo en cuestión de segundos.

James bajo su lentamente, preguntándose si debería tomarse en serio las palabras de Maslow o simplemente dejarlo pasar, pero lamentablemente había algo en su voz y en su expresión que le hacía dudar.

Draco dio dos pasos cuando escuchó la voz de Sirio.

-Y aléjate de Hermione.

Draco ni siquiera se volteó para mirar a Sirius, solo sonrió. Siguió con su camino, pero al parecer Peter no había prestado atención al resto de la conversación, porque seguía parado en el mismo lugar murmurando cosas.

-Quítate de mi camino, cobarde -dijo Draco a Peter.

-¿Cobarde? -repitió James con incredulidad-. Es un Gryffindor, por lo que Peter es valiente, mucho más valiente que tú, Maslow, que eres una serpiente rastrera, al igual que tus amigos.

Draco soltó una risa sarcástica volviéndose para mirar hacia los merodeadores.

-Por favor, Potter, no porque Pettigrew mar un Gryffindor significa que sea valiente. Y los Slytherins no por ser Slytherins significa que todos seamos traicioneros, porque, aunque lo dude, hay algunos leales y muy valientes, Draco, haciendo referencia a Snape, que a pesar de que se trate con la punta del pie al hijo de Potter, siempre fue muy leal con lo que estaba protegido hasta el último día de su vida. Y ni hablar cuando Dumbledore le pidió un Snape que lo matara para salvarlo a él, Snape hizo lo que el loco director le había pedido.

Sirius bufó.

-Sí, los Slytherins son leales, pero a su señor se han molestado.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Negro, ya que no voy a perder mi valioso tiempo para convencerme de lo contrario -siseó Draco-. Por lo menos no hoy -agregó para luego seguir con su camino.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso de «por lo menos no hoy»? -preguntó Sirius a sus amigos.

-No sé, pero no le hagas caso. Ese Maslow está loco -respondió a James, pero en el fondo se pregunta por lo mismo que Sirius.

 **•••**

Habían pasado una semana desde el incidente esa noche en la sala común de Gryffindor, y Hermione estaba desbastada. Porque desde esa noche Remus la ignoraba olímpicamente, era como si ella no existiera.

Hermione se llevó una mano al corazón, el cual latía rápidamente a través de su pecho. Ella no pudo soportar que Remus la ignorara, no otra vez.

Aún recordando la temporada en que Remus Lupin la ignoró en su tiempo, y todo porque ella lo había besado y luego él había confesado sus sentimientos.

 _Eran las vacaciones de verano, y en una de esas tardes en La Madriguera, Hermione ya se encuentra en la casa de sus amigos, pero algo que venía sintiendo desde hacía mucho no dejaba en paz ni un solo minuto Lo hiciera de una vez, tenía que decírselo, y esa era su oportunidad, porque no sabría cuando se podía presentar otra oportunidad como esa. Puesto que Ron estaba limpiando su habitación como si hubiera ordenado su madre, los gemelos estaban en su nueva tienda, Ginny también estaba en su habitación, y ella con la excusa de que iba por un vaso con agua salió de la habitación de la pelirroja , y los otros hermanos de la pelirroja no se encontraban en casa._

 _Remus Lupin estaba hablando con el señor Weasley, sobre los últimos planos de la Orden y sobre el nuevo nombre con que era conocido Harry: "El Elegido"._

 _Hermione estaba atenta en cuando Remus saliera de la casa. Él pasó por la sala sin estar sentado que la castaña estaba allí, y con los pasos restantes salió de la casa, Hermione lo siguió hasta el jardín._

 _-Remus -lo llamó. El hombre se giró inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre._

 _Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de la figura de la chica._

 _-Hermione, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? -preguntó él amablemente._

 _-Yo ... eh ... yo ... -susurró Hermione, se había quedado con la mente en blanco, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero simplemente las palabras se trabaron._

 _-¿Si? Que Lupin, mirándola fijamente, incitándola a hablar._

Di algo, Hermione _, se decía la castaña. Pero otra vez las palabras no le salían de la boca._

 _Remus se acercó a Hermione._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? Pareces nerviosa ..._

 _La castaña no lo pensó, no se pudo contener más y lanzándose a su cuello, besó a su ex profesor, se sorprendió por el atrevimiento de la chica, y atrayéndola más hacía sí, no se pudo evitar responder a ese beso. Lupin se sentía algo diferente en ese beso, no era como los otros besos que había tenido, era distinto que estaba teniendo ahora, los otros besos eran fríos, no sentía amor, pero en cambio el beso que se estaba haciendo con su ex alumna , era dulce, se sentó cálida, hasta que llegó la cabeza que esa chica con la que se estaba besando era su ex alumna, mejor amiga de Harry, el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos. Así que violentamente se separó de ella._

 _-¡Basta! Listed seriamente, esto está mal, no debe volver a repetirse, ¿entiendes?_

 _-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hermione, muy sonrojada._

 _-¿Por qué? -repitió Lupin-, por qué soy tu ex profesor, porque soy mayor que tú, y tú eres una niña, una niña que no sabe lo que quiere, que habla en un tono serio._

 _Hermione sentía un nudo en la garganta._

 _-Eso no lo sabes -contestó la castaña, con la voz un poco rota._

 _Lupin se sintió mal por hablar de esa manera a Hermione, pero sabía que esa era la única forma de abrir los ojos y para que entendiera que no podía ser lo que su loca, la cabeza, la soñaba._

 _-Hermione ténga más calmado-, por favor, te repito, esto no debe volver a repetirse, tú solo eres una niña confundida, sí, estás confundida -Lupin trato de convencerse a sí mismo-, y con todo esto de Voldemort, hace que hagas las cosas sin pensar_

 _-¡No soy una niña! ¡Yo soy una mujer, aunque no quieras verlo! -gritó la castaña, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ya no importaba si alguno de los Weasley se enteraba de su secreto, y mucho menos estoy confundida. Yo estoy enamorado de ti, te amo -la castaña le confeso sus sentimientos al licántropo._

 _El licántropo se puso en blanco al escuchar la confesión._

Eso no podía ser verdad _, se dijo._

 _-Hermione comer lentamente-, tú no estás enamorada de mí, solo quieres sentirte protegida, necesitas la protección de alguien mayor, y tú eres el mayor, soy yo, tengo la misma suerte que el padre, y por eso estás confundiendo tus sentimientos a mí._

 _Hermione negó con la cabeza._

 _"No me veo como un padre, tengo que tener uno, porque no hay amigos que te ayuden", Hermione salió corriendo a la habitación de Ginny._

-Remus -susurró Hermione.

-Hey, Hermione -la llamó alguien, la castaña se volvió y se encontró con Marlene.

-Hola -respondió Hermione desanimada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? Últimamente estas muy ...

-Muy, ¿qué?

-Uh ... bueno, distraída -dijo la rubia-. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Alguien te ha ...?

-No pasa nada -respondió Hermione.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te diriges a este baño?

-¿What?

-Todos saben que Myrtle _la Llorona_ habita en los baños del segundo piso. Y es justo al baño al que te diriges.

Hermione parpadeó. Ella no se dirigió al baño de Mirtle por distracción, lo hizo para intentar una vez más hablar de un _tema_ similar, imitar a Harry para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos y así poder obtener el colmillo de Basilisco.

Hermione sabía que hacer esto era peligroso y estúpido, pero el veneno de basilisco era la única arma que servía para destruir los horrores de Voldemort, que ya no podía contar con la espada de Gryffindor, porque no estaba impregnada del veneno de basilisco y no es capaz de usar el Fuego Maligno -como lo hizo Crabbe cuando estuvo en la Sala de los Menesteres-; por eso su única opción era de otra manera matar al basilisco y obtener sus colmillos.

 _Un menos que no sea el basilisco te mate primero a ti_ . Hermione negó con la cabeza cuando una voz muy parecida a la de Ron le habló mentalmente.

-Hermione! -la llamó Marlene.

-¿What? -contestó la aludida saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Te desconectaste del mundo. Y últimamente está pasando muy seguido -la acusó.

-No es nada, Marlene dijo Hermione-. Luego nos vemos -y con pasos apresurados dejo a la rubia cerca de los baños.

Marlene frunció el ceño.

-Apuesto a que la culpa de todo esto es negro -murmuró.

 **•••**

-¿Qué dices? -susurró Remus a lo que James y Sirius le hemos contado.

-Yo no le creo -susurró a su vez Peter.

-Esta demente prestado Sirius.

Lily miró con molestia al grupito de amigos de su novio. Que acaso esos cuatro no hay callados en una clase; si seguían así el profesor Flitwick los iba a escuchar y les iba a quitar puntos a su casa.

James se dio cuenta de la mirada de su novia y se codeó con las costillas a Sirius, este lo miró acusatoriamente, pero James lo señaló como una Lily.

-La peligrosa pelirroja -susurró Sirius y dirigió su vista al frente, donde estaba el pequeño profesor Flitwick.

Remus la dirigió una mirada de disculpas a Lily, pero su mirada fue un retroceso de ella, donde estaba sentada Hermione, la castaña también lo miró y ambos pares de ojos no dejaron de mirarse por unos segundos, Remus se sonrojó y apartó la mirada rápida, avergonzado por lo que había hecho hace varias noches atrás.

Era por la vergüenza de su comportamiento que se había alejado de ella, porque no quería que el lobo que habitaba dentro de él se volviera a salir de control. ¡Esmerejón! Pero sería un mentiroso si dijera que no le gustaba estar tan cerca de Hermione, tan cerca de su fragancia, aunque capaz sentirla en su nariz, era vainilla; él nunca había sentido un olor tan llamativo. Por supuesto que él había tenido la vainilla antes, pero el sentimiento en Hermione era diferente. Era atrayente. Sí, esa era la palabra: atrayente.

Pero se había tenido que alejar de ella porque tenía miedo de que a Lunático le gustara mucho la chica ... y terminara lastimándola.

Negó con la cabeza, sabía que estaba actuando mal, y que Hermione se había dado cuenta de su alejamiento, porque varias veces que ella se había acercado, él la había alejado con una tonta escusa.

Quiso volver a mirarla, pero se resistió.

Detuvo un momento sus pensamientos para preguntarse en qué momento había entrado Hermione al aula. Porque antes de que James, Sirius y Peter empezaran a hablar, él había mirado hacia el lugar de la castaña, pero ella no estaba allí.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza y prestó atención a la clase de Encantamientos.

Una hora después de la clase dio por terminada, no hay una tarea para la próxima clase. Todos los chicos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw salieron del aula, algunos hablaban y guardaban sus cosas mientras que otros lo hacían porque tenían otras clases, Hermione era una de las chicas que guardaban sus cosas rápidamente porque tenían una clase secundaria y también eran hijos .

-Remus -Hermione escuchó que una chica llamaba a su futuro esposo. Se volvió a ver quién lo trató; era una chica de Ravenclaw, delgada, alta y de castaños oscuros y lacios. No se le hizo conocida.

Remus también se volvió a escuchar lo llamaban, los otros tres merodeadores sonrieron bobamente y Sirius le dio un empujón para que se acercara. Él se acercó a la chica, la cual le sonrió deslumbrantemente, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hermione siente que algo se parte dentro de ella. Y Remus sigue sonriendo a nadie, ya no quiero seguir viendo esa escena, así que termino de guardar sus cosas y salir del aula sin mirar a nadie. No escuchó que Lily y Sirius la llamaron ni que Remus la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del aula. Ella estaba demasiado emocionada al ver que Remus sonreírle a esa chica de Ravenclaw.

Sabía que no podía sentir que era celosa, porque esa era la época en la que era más fácil de lo que era, y aún no era así. Debía dejar que Remus siguiera con su vida, pero era realmente difícil, de solo imaginar que esa chica y él ... ¡Por Merlín! Debía calmarse. Después de todo Remus y ella terminaban juntos. Además, tal vez solo era una amiga.

 _Eres una estúpida, Hermione_ , se dijo mentalmente.

Respiró profundo y seguido caminando por los pasillos, buscando un lugar seguro para hacer uso del tiempo y poder ir a su bebé.

Pero no se logró su cometido porque se encontró con Draco Malfoy, quien regresaba al entrenamiento de quidditch.

-Hey, Granger, dijo que al ver que no había nadie cerca.

-Ahora no estoy de humor -dijo Hermione tratando de pasar, por un lado.

Ella debería haber sabido que Draco le había hablado no era por gusto, así que no podía dejar de hacerlo fácilmente. Rápidamente se colocó frente a ella, impidiéndole avanzar.

-Esperadero Draco.

-¿What? -refunfuñó ella.

Draco sonrió.

-Parece que alguien está de mal humor -se burló.

-He tenido una mañana difícil y tú lo empeoras, Draco.

El rubio suspiró fingidamente.

-Una lástima -dijo-. Pero necesito que ... -se detuvo, ya que había visto una persona detrás de una columna.

-¿Qué necesitas? -preguntó Hermione cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Después te digo -y diciendo esto último el rubio dejo sola a Hermione.

-¡Ahh! -medio gritó Hermione, se pasó una mano por la cara llena de frustración-. ¡Slytherins! ¡Y Draco es el peor!

Y ella también siguió con su camino.

Cuando el pasillo estuvo vacío, el chico que había visto el intercambio de palabras entre Hermione y Maslow salió. El ceño fruncido, no entendía nada. ¿Qué demonios había pasado allí? ¿Por qué Hermione hablaba tandamente con Maslow? ¿Es que acaso ya conoces de antes?

-Lunático -gritó alguien. Remus se volvió y vio a Sirius ya James que venían corriendo-. ¿La alcanzaste? -preguntó Sirius.

-No -respondió Remus, sin borrar su ceño fruncido.


	15. Luna llena

**Luna llena**

—Hey, Lunático, ¿estás bien?

Remus apenas levantó la vista para mirar a James.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió a medias.

—Pues no lo pareces. Te ves fatal —comentó Peter.

—Gracias, Peter —dijo Lupin mientras sostenía su cabeza con las manos y apoyaba los codos en sus piernas, cerró los ojos al pensar en la tortura que serían los días a partir de ahora.

Segundos después Remus abrió los ojos, sonrió sin ganas, y las ojeras que tenía bajo sus ojos se acentuaron más.

—Es mi parte favorita del mes —comentó Remus.

—Es cierto, Lunático debe estar ansioso por salir —dijo Sirius—. ¿Cuántos días faltan?

—Cuatro —respondió James, acomodándose las gafas para mirar fijamente a su amigo castaño—. Vaya, tus ojos están más ambarinos de lo normal.

Sirius y Peter también miraron los ojos de Remus, pero no pudieron hacer comentario alguno, porque Lily junto con Marlene y Hermione bajaban por las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas.

James sonrió enamorado a Lily apenas la vio, Sirius le sonrió a Hermione, pero cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Marlene decidió que intentaría hablar nuevamente con ella, Peter observó con cautela a su nueva compañera de casa, mientras que Remus sintió que una fragancia delicada se colaba en su nariz y no pudo evitar inhalar el agradable olor.

Lunático dentro de él se removió satisfecho con la fragancia.

 _Vamos tras ella_ , dijo la voz ronca de Lunático en su cabeza.

Remus estaba confundido, no entendía a su lobo interior, solo trató de encontrar la fuente de ese efluvio y lo único que detecto es que estaba entre las chicas que habían bajado.

De pronto él se dio cuenta que conocía muy bien ese efluvio —Lunático lo había descubierto antes que él— y sintió vergüenza, sus pálidas mejillas tomaron un leve tono rosa y sin mirar a nadie se levantó del sofá, cogió su maletín y se encamino a la salida de su sala común.

Peter miró extrañado a Remus.

—¿Adónde vas, Remus? —le preguntó.

—Tengo que devolver un libro a la biblioteca —contestó Lupin sin volverse a mirar a sus amigos.

Esta reacción extrañó a los demás, ya que Remus nunca se comportaba de esa manera.

—¿Qué le pasa a Remus? —preguntó Lily después de besar la mejilla de James.

James sonrió nerviosamente.

—Ya sabes cómo es de responsable —fue la escueta respuesta de James.

Lily asintió levemente.

—Bueno, iré a desayunar, se hace tarde —dijo Marlene.

—Espera —la detuvo Sirius tocándole el hombro, la rubia dio un respingo y volvió a fruncir el ceño—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, Black —respondió la rubia—. Acompáñame, Hermione —y sin darle oportunidad de hablar a Sirius, Marlene cogió del brazo a la castaña y la arrastró hasta la salida.

Hermione no pudo ni siquiera sonreírle a Sirius en señal de disculpas, porque estaba melancólica por la actitud que había tomado su adorado Remus para con ella.

Hermione sabía el motivo por el cual Remus la ignoraba, era porque se sentía avergonzado por lo ocurrido hace varias noches atrás. Y lo peor de todo era que ahora si no se pasaba las tardes con sus amigos, se la pasaba con esa chica de Ravenclaw en la biblioteca, que resultó siendo Emmeline Vance, futuro miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

Hermione recordaba haber visto a Emmeline en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, cuando llegaba para una de las reuniones de la Orden. También recordaba lo amable que era, y las pocas veces que habló con Emmeline siempre fue muy respetuosa. Pero lo que Hermione nunca imagino es que Emmeline hubiera estado interesada en Remus.

—Es un idiota —refunfuñaba Marlene.

—Perdón, ¿qué decías? —le preguntó Hermione, Marlene ya la había soltado del brazo.

—Que Black es un idiota —repitió la rubia.

Hermione suspiró.

—No deberías ser tan dura con él, Marlene.

—¿Lo estas defendiendo? —le reclamó Marlene. Hermione le iba a contestar, pero la rubia nuevamente habló—. Desde hace varios días que él quiere hablar conmigo, incluso se atrevió a preguntarme que porque lo odio. Ja, como si no lo supiera.

—Y si en verdad no lo sabe o no lo recuerda —dijo Hermione acomodándose un rizo detrás de su oreja.

—Pues si no lo sabe o no lo recuerda, eso quiere decir que es peor de lo que pensaba.

—Marlene… —suspiró Hermione.

—Cuando le pregunté a Black, que, porque quería arreglar todo entre nosotros, él te menciono, pero no me aclaró por qué.

Hermione se sintió terriblemente mal, sino hubiera sido por ella, Sirius no insistiría tanto en hablar con ella.

 _¡Dulce Merlín!_ , pensó Hermione. _Creo que empeore las cosas._

Marlene miraba fijamente a Hermione, tratando de adivinar lo que sucedía.

—Oye, Marlene —se escuchó la voz de un chico.

Las dos Gryffindors voltearon para encontrarse con un chico de su mismo año, pero Ravenclaw. Hermione aprovecho la oportunidad para alejarse.

—Nos vemos en clases —comentó alejándose—, tengo algo que hacer —respondió la silenciosa interrogante de la rubia.

 **•••**

Las clases pasaron sin inconvenientes ese día y las clases del siguiente día también.

Remus actuaba peor cada día que pasaba. Hermione ya no le veía ni la sombra y eso la estaba matando, ya ni siquiera intentó abrir la Cámara Secreta en el baño del segundo piso, sin contar que las pesadillas no le permitían dormir en toda la noche.

Una noche olvido poner el hechizo silenciador en su cama y despertó a sus compañeras de habitación y a su hijo cuando gritó entre llantos: «Nunca hemos estado dentro de su bóveda… ¡No es la espada original!». Lily y Marlene habían abierto el dosel de la cama y trataron de tranquilizarla. Pero Hermione aun había seguido murmurando: «¡Es una copia! ¡Solo una copia!». Las chicas no sabían de lo que Hermione hablaba, pero entre ellas calmaron a su amiga y al hermano de esta.

Por otro lado, Remus había pasado escapando los días previos a la luna llena, sí, escapando, pero ahora escapa de Hermione, y no de las habladurías de la gente —como había sido en el pasado—, en esos momentos odiaba más que nunca ser lo que era, ya que sus sentidos se intensificaban cuando la luna llena estaba a pocos días de su transformación. El olor a vainilla estaba por todos lados del castillo, en los salones de clases, en la biblioteca, en el Gran Comedor, en los campos y por su puesto en toda la sala común.

No podía soportarlo. Su lobo, Lunático, solo quería correr y tomar a Hermione en brazos y huir con ella a un lugar donde podrían estar solos, donde nadie pudiera mirarla ni tocarla, solo él tenía derecho. Mientras tanto su parte racional luchaba más que nunca para controlarlo. Aunque fallaba miserablemente. Todas las noches estuvo a punto de ir a la habitación de las chicas y… no, Remus no quería ni pensar lo que Lunático le haría.

Sin embargo, la noche que la escuchó gritar, no pudo soportarlo, salió rápidamente de su habitación —sin que le importara despertar a sus amigos—, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y cuando llego a las escaleras que conducía a la habitación de las chicas, apenas subió tres gradas, estas se convirtieron en un tobogán. Esa noche Remus maldijo como nunca antes lo había hecho, sí, maldijo su suerte, maldijo el dolor que sentía en sus huesos y en todas sus articulaciones, maldijo la forma en como su corazón de apretaba de angustia y maldijo a todos los dioses habidos y por haber. Así que solo se conformó a escuchar las palabras de consuelo que Lily y Marlene le dedicaban a Hermione.

Hasta que por fin la espantosa noche llego. Remus muy sigilosamente caminó solo hacia la Casa de los Gritos mientras que observaba la puesta de sol. Él sabía que dentro de unas horas la luna estaría alta y orgullosa, mientras él sufriría dolores en su transformación para finalmente quedar atrapado en el cuerpo de un monstruo.

Lunático dejo escapar un gruñido, como reclamándole no haberlo dejado acercarse a Hermione. Y Remus suspiró tratando de tomar el control de su mente. Él casi nunca había podido controlar a Lunático, pero era mucho más difícil tener el control cuando la luna estaba tan cerca. Su mente estaba dividida; una parte es el hombre que intenta controlar a la bestia y la otra parte es la bestia que intentaba convencer al hombre de que lo acepte y que acepte sus pedidos. Remus no quería aceptarlo y se prometió amargamente que nunca lo aceptaría. ¿Cómo podría? Si en lo que se convertía una vez al mes era horripilante.

Remus levantó la vista hacia el cielo y un gruñido por parte de Lunático broto desde su pecho. Sus huesos dolían más que nunca, él no sabía cómo es que había podido soportar tales dolores y todas y cada una de las cicatrices que le quedaban en la piel después de cada maldita transformación.

Había algunas veces en que Remus se preguntaba cuánto más podría soportar su maldición. Maldición que sufría desde que tenía cuatro años. Y aunque él sabía que de alguna manera su maldición le había dado la oportunidad de conocer verdaderos amigos, sí, aquellos amigos que incluso habían pasado años buscado la manera de acompañarlo en sus peores noches de Luna llena, hasta que finalmente lograron convertirse en _animagos_.

Pero había una verdad innegable, él siempre estaría condenado a vivir una vida como un lobo viejo y solitario, mientras que sus amigos podrían enamorarse y ser correspondidos, podrían casarse y tener hijos… y él tenía que conformarse con ser solo el «Tío Lunático».

Remus soltó una risa amarga. Él no creía que podría encontrar a alguien con quien pasar la vida. ¿Qué mujer querría atar su vida a un hombre lobo? ¿Qué mujer querría estar con alguien que fácilmente podría matarla o matar a cualquier otro con solo clavar sus colmillos alrededor de su cuello y ni siquiera recordarlo al siguiente día?

No, él nunca se casaría. Nunca se permitiría tener hijos y condenarlos al heredarles su licantropía.

 _Hermione es nuestra_ , gruñó ferozmente Lunático al darse cuenta de que su yo humano insistía en alejarse de la chica.

Se acercó al sauce boxeador y con la ayuda de un palo toco el botón ocultó, este dejo de moverse y él pudo entrar a su refugio personal, se sentó en la cama y pasó una mano por sus castaños cabellos, pero hacer ese movimiento le dolió inmensamente. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, solo tenía diecisiete años y se sentía como si tuviera ochenta.

Remus levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó un crujido fuera de la casa. Sabía que eso significaba que sus amigos estaban afuera en su forma animaga, listos para jugar con Lunático.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el dolor cegador de la transformación pasará lo más rápido posible.

 **•••**

En la sala común de Gryffindor, justo en una de las habitaciones de las chicas de séptimo año, Hermione se sentó en su cama al escuchar el aullido de un lobo.

Y entonces, Hermione lo comprendió todo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de las fechas? ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado que la luna llena saldría esa noche y que Remus — _su_ Remus— estaba sufriendo dolores terribles?

Lágrimas saladas bajaron por sus mejillas.


End file.
